


Alpha, Beta, Omega, and one Human

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Neckz 'n' Throats, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs money fast in order to survive from month to month as a single dad. When he gets an offer to work for a skin magazine turned porn studio, he initially refuses it only to realize he's got no options left. His handsome co-star has a nasty disposition, but hopefully the Stilinski charm can win him over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neckz N' Throats Magazine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170110) by tumblr users. 



This chapter ONLY contains references to Stiles/Parrish. Lydia and lots of people are really awful to Stiles, so a warning for that as well.

 

Stiles stared down at the bills on the table. He was tired. His son was upstairs asleep by flashlight because the damn electric was out again. His rich bitch mother hadn’t bothered to send them her fucking child support. Stiles was disgusted with the world at large and had no idea how he was going to pay for his son’s daycare, but if he couldn’t pay for the daycare than he couldn’t go to work, but he couldn’t afford daycare, but he didn’t qualify for assistance because he was getting child support, but Lydia skipped paying child support every few months and…

Stiles put his head down on the table and told himself repeatedly not to cry. It wouldn’t help and knowing his luck Dylan would wake up and see the tears and panic. He couldn’t let Dylan worry about money the way he’d worried about his father’s health and the bills all _his_ life. It was hard enough raising a child without giving them all sorts of anxiety issues before they were even in grade school! Not that he blamed his father… it wasn’t his fault Stiles’ mother had died, just like it wasn’t Stiles’ fault that Lydia had turned out to be a horrible mother.

Stiles picked himself up, tossed back his nightly shot of whiskey, and headed up to bed. The last whiskey bottle was almost empty, reminding him that it had been nearly a month since he’d lost the support of his father. He’d estimated that if he drank a shot a night he could avoid his father’s pitfall of alcoholism while still taking in the burning liquid that made him feel close to his father. However, once his father’s stash ran out he wouldn’t be able to afford to replace it.

_Something’s gotta give._

XXX

“ _Enchanté_ ,” Stiles beamed happily, “Welcome to _Garcon’s_ , I’ll be your _serveur_ today. May I interest you in our wine list?”

Stiles’ smile paid the bills. The more he enchanted the customers the better they tipped. He was lucky to have a job at the most pricey restaurant in Beacon Hills, but the tips were iffy. Every table could be that bastard who figured that an expensive restaurant meant the waiters were paid more than others or that having spent a lot on the main course meant they didn’t _have_ to tip. So every time he went to work he put on his game face and put his troubles behind him, because this would either make or break them.

Except, Stiles clearly should have paid attention and toned down his enthusiasm, because the woman he was speaking to had been on a headset and now she was glaring at him for interrupting her phone call. Stiles winced, mouthed an apology, placed the menu and list on the table, and backed off.

“Hang on a second, Derek,” She stated sharply, “This waiter just caught my eye. Come here, you. What’s your name?”

“Uh, Stiles,” Stiles smiled weakly, “Sorry about interrupting your-“

“Speak when you’re spoken to,” She stated sharply, “How old are you?”

Stiles blinked in shock at how utterly _horrible_ she was. He’d been mocked, humiliated, and sneered at by customers, but never treated like _that_ before. Stiles forced the smile back on and tilted his hip, to angle for flirtatious since she was eyeing him up like a steak.

“Twenty-two,” Stiles replied, “Worried about me handling liquor?”

He gave her a sassy wink and she told the person on her phone she’d call him back. Then she pulled her phone from her pocket, toggled the camera open, and stood up to face Stiles.

“Turn your head to one side and lift your chin.”

“Ummm…” Stiles froze, “Uh, I’m not so sure about a picture…”

“Shut up and do as you’re told.”

Stiles swallowed and angled his head as told, baring his neck to her. He had a sudden chill go up his spine and wondered if this woman was a werewolf. This was far too similar to what he did when he pissed off Scott.

“Smile again, like before,” She ordered. Stiles smiled and she rolled her eyes, “Flirtatiously. Idiot.”

Stiles turned on the Stilinski smoulder and was rewarded with her catching her breath and flashing the camera. He straightened up and turned the smolder down a notch.

“So, how about that wine?”

“It’s eight in the morning, dumbass,” She grumbled, fiddling with her phone, “Get me a coffee and your breakfast steak with eggs over easy and rye toast. No butter.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Stiles nodded, giving her a slight bow since it somehow felt appropriate.

Stiles scurried away to do her bidding. When he returned she was giving him a steady stare, her chin resting on her folded hands.

“Anything else you need?” He asked, placing her cup down with a bowl full of various creamers and sugars. She picked up the cup and sipped it black and burning hot, making Stiles wince, “Er… ice?”

“No, thank you.”

“Wonderful, you’re meal will be out shortly and I’ll just…”

“What did I tell you about speaking?”

Stiles made a zipping motion and hurried away to the kitchen, leaning against the inside wall once the doors swung shut. The bitch was the only woman in the restaurant at this hour and Stiles was ready to scream.

“We’ve got a nasty one on our hands,” Stiles told the chef, “Do me a favor and make that extra fucking perfect.”

“I never make otherwise,” The chef scoffed, “Why they insist on being open for breakfast I’ll never know. We only ever have Monday morning meeting customers here. The rest of the damn week is dead.”

“Boss makes so much money he might as well keep the electric on, I guess,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “You think he’d take us off tips and make us wage.”

“You’d never survive on wages,” The man laughed, “You make a killing on tips.”

Stiles shrugged. It wasn’t untrue; it was just that life was more expensive than he planned each month. Stiles kept glancing out the window at the nasty woman, but she made no indication of wanting his attention as she nursed her cup of black-as-her-soul coffee. Finally the meal was ready and Stiles headed out with the food, tilting his head submissively as he placed it down on the table with a graceful flourish.

“Your meal m- er- sorry,” Stiles blushed a bit and shut his mouth tightly.

“Don’t be,” she sighed, “I’m a bear before I’ve had my coffee and my little brother was giving me hell when you walked up. Sorry for being such a bitch.”

Stiles smiled warmly, “Hey, I get that. Siblings, right?”

“Right,” She gave him a wan smile, “What did you say your name was?”

“Stiles.”

“Interesting name.”

“it’s a nickname. My real name is literally unpronounceable.”

“You speak French, but your real name is unpronounceable?” She snorted.

“It’s Polish.”

“Aha,” She nodded, “You in school?”

“Nah,” Stiles shook his head, “I wanted to go to college but life happened, you know?”

Stiles waited for the inevitable ‘you should go back’ or ‘don’t waste your life’ that always followed, but the woman only nodded in understanding and waved her empty cup for a refill. Stiles nodded and took the empty cup and saucer, hurrying to get her more anti-bitch bean juice. When he returned she had already devoured her entire meal. Stiles gaped at her empty plate in shock and then leaned sideways to inspect her face for signs of having scarfed it down like a food eating contestant. She snorted and took the cup straight from his hand, tossing it back like a shot.

“Jesus! That was fresh brewed! Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine,” She stated with a sigh of relief, then stood up and placed a card in his pocket, “Add my meal to my tab and call me when you’re ready to get out of this hell hole.”

“Tab?” Stiles stammered, “We don’t do tabs here. This is-“

“I know where I am,” She stated sharply, “And Jerry is a personal friend. Show him the card and he’ll know what to do, but keep the card because you really, _really_ need to get out of here. Your kid doesn’t deserve a waiter’s salary.”

“How did you…” Stiles narrowed his eyes at her, but she was already walking away, “Definitely a werewolf.”

To his completely lack of shock she half turned, glanced at him over her shoulder, flashed him red eyes, and winked saucily while showing a nasty fang-filled smile. Stiles shuddered but gave her a weak smile in return. When he pulled the card out of his pocket there was a hundred dollar bill folded around it. It was a business card with ‘ _Alpha~Beta~Omega_ ’ in big letters across the top.

“Well,” Stiles sighed, “At least I can pay her bill with this.”

Stiles walked to the maître d’ who was dabbing at his head and looking poorly.

“You okay, Tom?” Stiles frowned, “Tell me it’s not another stomach bug.”

“Just our monthly run-in with Laura Hale,” The man sighed, “She’s a backer for the restaurant. Didn’t you know?”

“What? No!” Stiles’ eyes widened and he pulled out the card. Laura Hale was written in blood red ink beneath the name of her business, “I thought she was some executive or something.”

“Franklin should have warned you,” The man sighed, “She never tells us when she’s going to show up. Just appears and snarls at everyone. If her meal isn’t perfect than she lets Jerry know and he tears her victim a new one. Got the last waiter fired. _Tell me_ you didn’t fuck with her?”

“What me? Never,” Stiles worried, “So… is that why she took my picture?”

The man frowned, “She took your picture? Weird. I mean, I know she’s got a photography business, but why would she take _your_ picture?”

“Because I’m so damn handsome?” Stiles posed saucily, “So does that mean she really _won’t_ owe me for the bill? Cause she kinda walked out and left me a tip only so…”

“Yeah, tips yours. Wait… she _tipped_?” Tom gaped at him, “What did you do, suck her dick beneath the table?!”

Stiles laughed, “She offered me a job. Maybe she was trying to butter me up.”

The man’s face went still and Stiles shook his head, “I’m not _taking_ it, dude! Like I’d ever want to work with that first class bitch!”

“Don’t let Jerry hear you say that… or about the job offer. He’d fire you on the spot for both.”

“Damn, really? Okay, I’ll keep it on the lowdown.”

“Yeah, don’t tell anyone else. I won’t either.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded.

“Oh, and Stiles?” Tom called as Stiles started to walk away, “Don’t take the job. Her company is _weird_.”

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes, but just kept walking. Damn Tom. Now he’d peaked the Stilinski curiosity.

XXX

Stiles got home and powered up his dad’s old computer, frowning as it took ages to boot up. Then he typed in the web address at the bottom of the card and his jaw dropped as several shirtless men appeared on the screen. They all looked powerful and wild and something inside of Stiles screamed ‘werewolf’. Stiles clicked through the links and kept getting blocked by requests to pay money, but the free stuff made it clear what they were. A porn company. He’d been offered a job making porn. Apparently their main draw were DVD’s and a web series, but they’d started as a magazine and still made one once a year along with a calendar. Censored clips of their web series could be found on youtube and Stiles watched them curiously. In a world where werewolves were second-class citizens it was amazing to see an company devoted to showing them off, and showing off the fact that they were gorgeous beings. It even catered to all sexualities and genders. Stiles had expected it to be degrading, but from what he saw it was pretty empowering. So why had she wanted a human to work for her? Maybe she’d liked him in her own twisted way and wanted him to fetch coffee for her on the regular?

Stiles stared at his bills, then his computer, then the card and all the memories associated with it, and tossed it aside. He had a job. He had a good job. He wasn’t going to take a risk on a cranky bitch who got people in trouble on the regular.

XXX

“What do you _mean_ I can’t drop him off?!” Stiles stammered.

“This is the third time your payment’s been late,” The daycare’s secretary told him, “I’m sorry, but Dylan can’t attend here anymore.”

“It’s the middle of summer! I’ll never find a replacement!”

“That’s your problem,” She stated sharply.

“I want to see my friends!” Dylan wailed, “How will I see my friends?!”

“Not now, Dilly. Listen, I can pay you. I’m just waiting for my ex to-“

“We’ve heard it all before,” She huffed irritably, “Please leave before I call the police.”

Stiles growled angrily and scooped Dylan up, carrying him out the door and back to his jeep. He placed his son back in his car seat and sat down while swearing under his breath.

The car wouldn’t start.

Stiles fumbled in his wallet for the card to his dad’s friend’s tow truck company while fighting back tears. His wallet tore and the cards scattered across his lap. Stiles swore loudly this time and in the back his son started to whimper. By the time Stiles found the card his son was sobbing brokenly and Stiles was a breath away. He dialed the number while completely losing his cool.

“Dylan, I know you’re upset but you _have_ to stop crying! I’m trying to make a- hello? Yeah, hey George, this is Stiles! How’s it going buddy?!”

The man on the other side of the phone sighed, “I’m sorry, Stiles. I can’t.”

“Can’t what?” Stiles asked, feeling his stomach twist in dread.

“I know I said I’d be there for you when your old man died, but I’ve towed your car three times this month. For free. I’ve got a business to run. I’m sorry.”

George hung up and Stiles broke down, joining his son and sobbing brokenly in the front seat of his jeep. After a few minutes of letting himself weep he started fumbling with his cards again, trying to find another person who owed his father a favor. Hell, maybe Scott was visiting from college? Was a holiday nearby? Maybe?

Stiles jumped in alarm as someone rapped on the window and looked up, mortified to be caught crying in the parking lot of a daycare but hopeful it was the staff and they’d take pity on him, only to see Sheriff Parrish staring down at him. Stiles rolled down his window.

“The daycare called me. You can’t stay, Stiles.”

“My car won’t start and the tow truck won’t come and-“

“Pull the seat out, I’ll give you a lift home.”

Stiles wanted to protest that he needed to go to work, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Parrish was already walking back towards his vehicle, speaking into his handheld.

“Yeah, get Bob down here. I’ll cover the tow. Take it to his house. No, I can’t do that. You remember last time…”

Stiles winced. He’d lost track of how many people he owed money in the town. Apparently Parrish was one of them.

“Thank you,” Stiles told him for the third time, after reminding Dylan for the fifth time to stay at his ‘safe spot’ by the vehicle’s gas cap.

“Don’t mention it,” Parrish told him, “Sorry I don’t have the money to fix your jeep this week. I’m strapped.”

“It’s not your problem,” Stiles replied, rubbing at his eyes while adjusting the straps on the car seat.

“I know,” Parrish replied, “But I see what you’re going through and-“

That broke him again. Rage he could deal with. Pity he could tolerate. Disgust he was used to. Parrish giving him a sad smile and _understanding_ that this was all out of Stiles’ control and he had no way to dig himself out? Stiles burst into tears again, leaning against the side of the car as it all came crashing down around him. Lydia telling him she was pregnant. Lydia leaving Dylan sitting in filthy diapers while she did her nails and he screamed in pain from a horrible rash. Lydia breaking up with him five months later, leaving him for _Jackson_ of all people. Lydia dropping Dylan off on his doorstep in tears and telling him she couldn’t do it anymore. She wasn’t cut out to be a mom and _hated_ their son. Making this work around his dad’s hectic schedule. Scott leaving for college and Stiles knowing he couldn’t go back, that his future was _trashed_. His father’s death a few years later, and the loss of the income he needed to survive. The realization that Stiles’ father had spent his pension, retirement, and life insurance money on Stiles and Dylan without telling him, leaving barely enough to pay for a funeral. The bills. The _bills_. The endless, consuming, life smothering _bills_.

Stiles barely registered his son clinging to his leg and Parrish holding him tightly, rubbing his back and murmuring supportive words in his ear. Nothing helped. Nothing would ever help. He had no way to dig himself out of piles of debt, feed and clothe his son, and maintain his life.

Parrish tilted Stiles’ head up, offering him a tissue which the trembling young man took, blowing his nose and leaning back against the car.

“I’m sorry, man. It’s just all built up and-“

“It’s fine. I get it,” Parrish told him, and Stiles’ chin quivered again. Before he could start weeping again Parrish leaned in and captured Stiles’ lips in a tender kiss. Stiles froze, shocked into not crying anymore, “Come on. Climb in. I’ll fix the carseat and we’ll get you home.”

XXX

Stiles felt sick. He couldn’t believe he’d put his son in front of the television and taken Parrish up to his bedroom and…

Stiles leaned over the toilet and threw up, not wanting to think of what was coming up at that moment. He wanted it out of his body. Out of his _mind_. Out of his _life_.

The door slammed and Stiles realized Parrish had left. He’d gotten what he wanted. Payment for Stiles’…

Payment.

With his body.

Stiles staggered to his feet, tugged on his clothes despite his _urgent_ need for a shower, and rushed outside barefoot. He opened the door to his jeep, ignoring the note on the seat about the tow truck being covered by Parrish, and dug through the cards still spread across his seat. Stiles found the one he was looking for and headed into the house, drinking a glass of water to clear up his tainted mouth.

“This is Laura Hale,” The sharp voice stated.

Stiles took a breath and his voice completely failed him. There was a long pause and then a wicked chuckle.

“Hello, Stiles. Would you like to come in for an interview today?”

“My jeep…” Stiles croaked.

“Hm, you’re worse than yesterday. I’ll send a car for you. What’s your address?”

“My kid…”

“As it happens I like children more than grown ups. Bring him along.”

“To a _porn studio_?” Stiles hissed.

“What do you think my office is, a boudoir? It’s rated G for the office and we’ll do a lot of spelling. I’ll have some pictures taken of you if the photographer likes you as well, but the most they’ll take off till you sign a contract with us is your shirt.”

“I thought… I thought maybe you really liked my coffee serving-“

“You want to make minimum wage? Or do you want to be able to pay for childcare and your jeep?”

“Okay. Yeah. Okay. Ready for the address?”

“Go.”

Stiles had never showered so fast in his life, but he took an obscene amount of time brushing his teeth. He threw on his suit that he’d worn to the funeral and hurried downstairs. He shoved a few articles of clothes, food, and books into a bag and dragged a confused Dylan to the door.

“Daddy has an interview,” Stiles stammered, “Hopefully a really, really good one.”

“Good luck, Daddy!” Dylan crowed, “Am I going to school now?”

“No, you’re coming with me and you’re going to be _extra good,_ ” Stiles ordered him.

“Okay,” Dylan replied, “Am I getting a job, too?”

“Not until you’re at _least_ ten,” Stiles told him firmly.

The car pulled up and Stiles hurried out to it and then froze. His damn car seat was still in Parrish’s car! Stiles swallowed down his worry. He was already violating a million parental codes today, what was one more? He’d have to hope the bastard drove safe. Stiles climbed into the back and strapped Dylan in his own lap, holding him tightly as the car sped off.

“So…” Stiles started to babble as usual, “You work here long?”

The person driving glanced up in the rearview and then looked back at the road. No response.

“Okay. Awkward silence it is. I can do that. I do awkward like no one else.”

“I suggest you not babble during the interview. Laura Hale hates chatter.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed, “I got that impression.”

“Just be really submissive and you’ll be fine. She’s a typical alpha.”

“Right. Thanks.”

“You’ll do great, daddy,” Dylan insisted, “I love you!”

“I love you too, little guy.”

XXX

The interview was actually rather standard and conducted by someone named Erica rather than Laura Hale herself. She didn’t appear until Stiles and Dylan- who had been presented with donuts- were led upstairs to the studio. Stiles tensed at the sight of blacked out windows but when they arrived on the set his hand over Dylan’s eyes wasn’t needed. It just looked like a kitchen with only two walls.

“Derek!” Laura Hale roared, and Stiles winced at the alpha tone in her voice, “Get your A-S-S down here?!”

“Why are we spelling swear words?” A man’s voice asked.

Stiles’ heart jumped into his throat and he swallowed convulsively as a drop-dead-gorgeous man walked across the set from somewhere behind it and approached Laura by the cameras with a scowl on his face. He was wearing a burgundy Henley with sinfully tight jeans and designer sneakers. Stiles was painfully jealous.

“Because there’s a kid on the set.”

Derek glanced over at Stiles and Stiles waited for a joke about his age, but Derek’s eyes dropped lower to take in the sight of Dylan and he just nodded.

“Who’s the noob?” Derek asked.

“The human you were asking for. Found him wasting his life- and his kid’s life- as a waiter. Can you believe that B-S?”

“This is awkward and I’m not going to take off my clothes in front of a kid,” Derek replied, folding his arms, “I don’t care if his dad thinks this is cool. It’s not.”

“His dad _does not_ think this is cool,” Stiles snapped, “His dad is _frustrated_ and _too poor_ to afford daycare, which disgustingly enough means I’m _too poor_ to work. Figure that one out, I dare you.”

Derek stared at Stiles in silence for several painful minutes, “He won’t work.”

“What?” Stiles asked, his breath leaving his chest in a whoosh. Erica had just been telling him that he could make $300 in one day. More if he took off more clothes. Even more for _explicit_ video. Stiles had been salivating and had promptly left his pride and self respect in the trashcan beside her desk.

“Yes he will,” Laura scoffed.

“You can’t keep rescuing every stray puppy you find, Laura,” Derek sighed.

 _Wait, he thinks Laura is nice? Man, he must be horrible! I bet he eats cute little woodland creatures alive_.

“Stiles, give him your ‘my customer’s a rich b-i-t-c-h face,” Laura smirked.

Stiles shifted his weight to one foot, smiled wide, and lowered his eyelids, ducking his head just a bit as he pantomimed holding an order pad, “May I recommend the house wine? It’s a subtle variety with a slightly fruity aftertaste- much like your waiter.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Tilt your head to the-“

Stiles complied before he’d finished his sentence, baring his neck the way Laura had made him do before.

“See?” Laura smirked when Derek went still and his eyes widened a bit.

“The picture you sent me didn’t do him justice,” Derek stated, “Those moles are _perfect._ Very alluring.”

“Bitable,” Laura nodded, “Let’s see if the camera likes him.”

“I’ll take him to makeup. You get the kid out of here. This is no place for a child. If he touches something I’ll quit.”

“As if,” Laura scoffed, but headed for Stiles with a broad and shockingly friendly smile, “Hey, sweetheart! What’s your name?”

Dylan ducked behind Stiles’ leg, but peaked out and flirted shamelessly. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Stilinski charm is a genetic predisposition. He’s cursed.”

“He’s _adorable_ ,” Laura laughed, “We have a bit of an informal daycare in Aiden’s office. He’s a sucker for kids and watches all the model’s little ones while they’re here. I’ll take him down and you can fetch him when you’re done.”

“Um… okay,” Stiles watched Dylan skip off with her while he felt increasingly _not okay_ with the situation. He never just left Dylan with someone. He kept his son in daycare’s he’d thoroughly researched and with friends who had CPR training and had been lectured six ways from Sunday. This was outside of too many of his comfort levels.

“Makeup is this way,” Derek grunted, motioning to Stiles.

Stiles swallowed his anxiety and followed Derek to the chair. He was swarmed by a plump woman with garish makeup and clothes that could be used as a substitute disco ball. She was absolutely the sweetest person Stiles had ever met and he adored her by the time she let him up. She’d also put him heavily at ease.

“I’ll run downstairs and check on your little boy,” Garcia promised him, “I’m sure he’s fine, but I know how daddy’s can get.”

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled contentedly, then headed for the set.

Shirtless.

Where Derek was waiting in a pair of fucking boxer briefs displaying his _huge_ package and shapely ass for Stiles and the camera to see.

“Okay,” A voice stated from behind the lights. Stiles couldn’t see him and gave up trying, “You’re going to kneel on the kitchen floor with a scrub brush and scrub the floor. WE’ll tell you when to freeze.”

“Where’s the water?” Stiles asked, picking up a brush.

“Buckets are gross. Just the brush.”

Stiles shrugged and dropped to his hands and knees. Derek sighed in obvious disgust and walked over to him to drag him bodily three feet back. Stiles yelped in surprise but let himself be manhandled into position. Derek walked over to the elbow of the L shaped counter and leaned on it, picking up a cup and raising one of his attack eyebrows to favor Stiles with a smoldering look. Stiles’ eyes widened and he dropped his head quickly to begin frantically scrubbing at the floor.

“STOP! Look up at him like that again.”

Stiles hesitated, because this was just _humiliating_ , and then leveled Derek with that same ‘oh fuck you’re really hot like that’ look. The camera flashed. Stiles was told to drop his head and scrub. He did so. The camera flashed. He was told to get up on his knees and crawl towards Derek. The camera flashed and flashed and _flashed_. Stiles was kneeling in front of Derek with his nose only a few inches from his crotch. Derek was half hard and Stiles could smell his musky, werewolf scent despite not having werewolf senses. He swallowed heavily and glanced up to see Derek looking bored. Well. That was a mood killer.

“Derek?” The director asked, “Could you engage him a bit?”

“Yeah, engage me,” Stiles huffed, “I’d like to see the eyes that match your scent.”

Derek’s eyes flew to him and both eyebrows went up, “What scent? You’re human.”

“Still have a nose,” Stiles tapped it, “Pine and cardamom.”

“Pine and…” Derek shook his head, scowling down at him, “You’re _weird_.”

“So I’ve heard,” Stiles shrugged.

“Stiles, how would you feel about putting your hands on Derek’s thighs?”

“Lucky?” Stiles offered, putting his hands out and placing them on either side of Derek’s package, “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Derek snorted as if consent was just a silly thing he never bothered with.

_You and Parrish._

“So, come here often?” Stiles quipped, because he had _no self control_ whatsoever.

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Stiles, stop talking!” The director ordered.

“Sorry!” Stiles replied, “I was warned, I just-“

“He means now,” Derek growled and Stiles shut his mouth with a click.

“Both of you look _interested_ ,” The director snapped at them.

Stiles gave Derek’s package a hungry look and was rewarded with his cock twitching in his underwear. Stiles licked his lips and the camera flashed like mad.

“I want to get some tape rolling. Get Camera three on them. I want to see how he lights up,” The director ordered.

Stiles’ eyes slowly climbed Derek’s gorgeous body and met his eyes again. He didn’t look bored anymore. He looked like he was about to devour some more helpless woodland creatures. Stiles swallowed hard and his cock remembered how to get over Parrish _very_ quickly.

“Hi,” Stiles whispered.

Derek’s eyebrow rose, “Hi.”

“So… is this going well, or…?”

“We’ll find out. Sometimes you fit the bill but the camera doesn’t love you,” Derek shrugged, “Something to do with the filters they use to stop werewolf eyes from flaring. We’re having trouble finding a human that will fit the bill _and_ not look dead in the pictures.”

“So…” Stiles hesitated, “Why a human?”

“Popular demand. Lots of wolves want to see a human with a werewolf.”

“So naturally making me scrub your floor and suck you off…” Stiles asked, pulling his hands away as he realized they were still present.

“Hold the pose until told otherwise," Derek barked at him.

Stiles’ hands flew back, but he gave Derek a scowl. It did nothing to dissuade the werewolf’s erection. If anything it grew before his eyes, twitching and pushing at the confines of his clothes. Stiles’ eyes bugged out.

“Oh, wow.”

Derek stated, “Not necessarily. Sometimes we like a challenge.”


	2. Chapter 2

Derek frowned down at the pictures of Stiles and himself. Laura was glaring over his shoulder as well and Stiles was looking more and more despondent from where he sat across from her desk with his son on his knee. Derek frowned at the kid and dug through Laura’s drawer until he came up with a lolly pop and handed it to him. Stiles frowned a bit but didn’t respond otherwise.

“Well, he’s pale, but he doesn’t look dead.”

“True, true,” Laura nodded, “Just very… Victorian.”

“We could do an intro shoot like that!” Erica crowed, “Oh, it would look awesome! Then afterwards, even if he turned up a bit gray in some pictures, people would just equate it to the Victorian shoot!”

“That’d be better in a vampire magazine,” Derek frowned.

“Daddy, are vampires real?” The kid asked.

“I think so,” Stiles replied, cocking his head to one side in consideration, “I’m pretty sure the guy at the electric company is one.”

Derek snorted, “He’s got the look and he photographs well. Let’s roll with it. Did you say you were Polish?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“Maybe that’s the key. Polish ancestry,” Laura wondered, “Our last model was Latino.”

“And the one before that African,” Derek mused, “Maybe they were just too dark and the filter tore them up. Pale is good for this, perhaps?”

“No idea,” Laura sighed, “The photographer is stumped, so I don’t think _we’re_ going to figure it out. These filters weren’t meant to be used with humans and editing out werewolf eye flare is almost as costly and time consuming as replacing our cameras! I’d rather go with Stiles. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Derek nodded.

“So… I’ve got the job?” Stiles asked.

“Erica, emove the little cutie so I can talk to the big cutie about… n-u-d-i-t-y without having to spell check myself,” Laura ordered.

Erica scooped up Dylan and nuzzled his belly before carrying him out while Stiles sat there awkwardly.

“I’ve got the job?”

“Yes, but it’s up to you how much you benefit,” She replied, “You can stay at _Garcon’s_ and do a few photographs or you can work here full time. Since you’ve never modeled before I suggest we start small. The Victorian scene released in a special edition magazine with human-werewolf love as the center focus. It’s a whole new level for our magazine so we’re planning on making a huge deal out of it. The downside is that it’s not ready to go into production so you’d be waiting about three months for payment.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. Then there are some other options for you. We can do some intro pics to get your image out there, which would pay you about $300 for a day of work, and then we could start you on some online work. We usually start small to build up your fan base. You’d have a clip of you masturbating put on the website for free, which we’d pay you an intro fee $200 for-“

“Wait, $200 for a video, but $300 for photographs?” Stiles stammered.

“That’s why it’s an intro fee,” Derek grumbled, “It’s because we aren’t going to make any money on directly off of it. It’s just a courtesy payment to you as an ‘artist’.”

“Besides, the photographs are actually _more_ intimate,” Laura continued, “You’d be jerking off alone vs. posing with another model for hours on end, moving to different poses, getting up in each other’s junk, smelling each other’s farts, you get the idea.”

“Mm, making this real appealing here,” Stiles deadpanned.

“You didn’t mind earlier,” Derek chuckled.

Stiles blushed and sank down a bit, “So after the hand exercise?”

“We put you in a few tame videos with links to sign up for more porn to tide you over financially until we can get the special magazine going. We put you in the calendar after that. Then we work you up to being a proper porn star. Baby steps, but they’ll pay well.”

“What do non-intro videos pay, and how far would I have to go?”

“We start slow. Clothes on and lots of making out and maybe some dry humping. Then move around the bases. The first video’s pay the least. $1000 a pop plus royalties of .25 per view. That doesn’t sound like much, but believe me, it adds up.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in shock, “Um… how long does… er… production take?”

“About a week or three,” She replied, “It depends on everyone’s schedules and how well you all do.”

“How many hours per day?” Stiles asked.

Laura shook her head, “That’s what I’m not sure of. I’m used to working with werewolves. I have no idea how humans hold up to hours of being in awkward positions, maintaining an erection, and being fucked stupid.”

“Well, at least you’re honest,” Stiles replied with wide eyes, “Uh, what about my size? I can’t help but notice you haven’t asked about that.”

Laura snorted, “You didn’t watch much on our site, did you? Size isn’t everything, sweetheart. Why? Are you comically big or something?”

“No just… you know… average,” Stiles blushed, glancing aside at Derek, “About um… six inches.”

“That’s actually a bit above average,” Derek snorted, “Most men are just over five inches.”

“What, really?” Stiles asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah. Porn tends to give everyone a deficit.”

“So you’re like… five and a quarter or something?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Derek rolled his eyes, “I’m seven.”

“He’s lying,” Laura stated, “He’s six and a half.”

“Nobody needs that much,” Derek rolled his eyes, “It’s unnecessary. Vaginas only go so deep and anal can cause damage with a hung guy.”

“Right. So scarring conversations aside,” Stiles interrupted Derek’s rant, “How about we go with the whole… intro thing… and see where it goes?”

Laura frowned, “If I’m investing in you I want a guarantee on my returns. You’ll sign a contract.”

“What kind of contract?” Stiles asked, “I mean, I’ve never done anything like this, so I don’t know how I’ll feel about getting fucked up the ass on camera, you know?”

“Standard first year contract,” Laura stated while digging through her desk drawer, “Is six videos, two photo shoots. The nudity rating is chosen in advance, but we’ll negotiate your fee up if you decide to show more skin or do more during a session. We prefer to pair actors who are comfortable with each other during videos, so you’ll get to meet them all. Since monogamy is _incredibly_ sexy to werewolves, we’ll start you off single and then pair you with someone eventually after a few trial scenes. So your first several videos will be solo until we ‘marry you off’, as we like to say here at ABO.”

“Great,” Stiles huffed, “I’ve always wanted to be married. Okay, let me read this and then we’ll get down to business.”


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles watched his own video even though Laura had recommended that he not do so. It had been awkward and a bit kinky jerking off in front of a cameraman, but as he’d been promised it had been fairly uneventful and noninvasive. He had started out blushing and staring at them all, but the director had told him not to look at the camera, and if he felt uncomfortable he should close his eyes and picture himself at home. After a while he had, and it had been just a nice, long wank session after that. Stiles imitated the stupid face he made while coming and groaned in disgust as he realized people were going to _see that_. Basically forever. Once it was on the internet, it was eternal.

He’d been told in advance to try to last as long as possible so they could get an idea of his refractory period. Since most of their readers were werewolves they might not know either, so the camera was left rolling while Stiles recovered. Stiles lay there with a goofy, sated grin on his face for a while, then shifted and accepted a towel from off camera. He cleaned up while laughing with the crew.

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?” Stiles quipped.

“We’re not allowed to jerk off while filming you,” One of the crewmen sighed.

“Whoa,” Stiles laughed, “Why would you want to?”

“Are you crazy?” Another laughed, “That was gorgeous.”

Stiles watched himself laugh and blush, shaking his head, “I’m a skinny kid with moles!”

“You were hired for a reason,” The director stated, “How’s the recovery coming?”

“Are you serious? Like, an hour. You guys really recover that fast?”

“Male werewolves get multiple orgasms like female humans,” Laura informed him, and Stiles saw his filmed image jump in surprise at her voice, “Or at least that’s what I’m told. I wouldn’t touch a female anything for all the money in the world.”

Stiles laughed, “Oh, they’re not so bad. Until they break your heart and leave you raising a kid alone. Er… are you going to edit out the sound?”

“Are you kidding? That’s golden. They’ll love knowing more about you. Since this is going to take a while I’ll ask you the usual questions for a bio. Boy or girl?” Laura asked, even though she knew.

“Boy, but I’d like to have a girl someday,” Stiles replied, smiling and putting his hand behind his head as he reclined on the hard bed, “He’s four. Uh… I’m _not_ comfortable sharing his name.”

“Good call,” The director chuckled.

Laura continued, “So the mom’s out of the picture?”

“And his,” Stiles nodded, “Wasn’t cut out for motherhood. I guess I am!”

The crew laughed but Laura, Stiles recalled though she was off screen, was just staring at him blankly, “Anyone in your life?”

“Nah,” Stiles shook his head, and took a deep breath, “My dad died recently and between kiddo and work…”

Stiles shrugged and Laura quickly switched the convo up, “So are you bisexual?”

“Pansexual,” Stiles replied easily.

“Any experience with men?”

“A bit,” Stiles admitted with a dark blush, “Mostly experimental. No serious relationship or anything. Hey, I’ve got a question for you guys. If guy werewolves come like human females, what do the female _werewolves_ come like?”

The room erupted into laughter and Stiles glanced around in amusement, “Really? Are we _all_ too gay to know?”

“No,” Laura sighed, “It’s just the comparison isn’t very flattering.”

“Scientists say female werewolves come like pigs,” Derek stated.

Stiles watched himself on the computer and his eyes widened at what he saw. At Derek’s sudden voice he jumped a bit, sat up, smiled at the werewolf, _and started to get hard_. At this point Stiles on camera was relaxed from coming and had put the nervousness of being watched behind himself. He didn’t really acknowledge his erection for a bit.

“Hey, Derek! Come to see me in all my morning glory?”

“How’s he doing?” Derek asked, completely ignoring Stiles.

“This is more like a full length film than an intro,” Laura admitted, “We’ll probably have to cut it back. Maybe make it a sequel on the pay section.”

“Speaking of sequels,” Stiles shifted on the blankets, “I think we’re good for round two.”

Stiles watching the video frowned as he saw himself on the screen the second time around. All the shyness was gone. He had his eyes open this time, but he wasn’t looking at the camera or crew like before. Stiles blushed as he remembered what he was looking at… or rather whom. Derek. Derek who he’d had some frisky banter with previously and was now wondering about. He’d found the man incredibly sexy on the website and now he was staring at him as he lubed up his hand and started to tug on his dick. He’d chosen warming lube out of the ridiculous stock Laura had given him the option of using. He’d never used _fancy_ lube before. It started off normal and then began to heat up until it felt a little closer to a blow job. Stiles watched his image flush, moan, and start to _really_ get into it. He was still trying to drag it out, and it showed. Stiles kept it going for over an hour, playing with his balls and ass. The only downside was they’d denied him toys, saying that had to be saved for other videos, and his arms and hands were incredibly sore after a while. He was just beginning to get frustrated, a dull pain developing below his balls, when Derek called a stop to it.

“C’mon Laura, he’s in pain. He’s not finishing.”

“That’s a wrap, guys!” The director announced, apparently just waiting for someone else to call it so he didn’t get in trouble with the boss.

Stiles let himself go with a sigh of relief and his cock deflated at a record pace. He gave the director and Laura a guilty look, “I’m really sorry, guys.”

“It’s okay, Stiles,” Laura told him, “I did a bit of research and from what I know now you did a great job. No worries.”

“Real research?” Stiles asked, “Or porn research?”

Laughter echoed in the room and Laura waited until it died down to answer, “Both.”

The video ended and Stiles sat back to stare awkwardly at his hard on. He’d gotten excited watching himself jerk off. That was just _weird_. He officially had the weirdest boner. Stiles unplugged the thumb drive and put it back in the envelope to return to Laura. He got to review them before the editing process, but once the editors got to it they could do whatever they pleased. They’d used the filtered cameras on him but while he started out looking very pale, as Laura had noted, once his sex flush started up he looked normal. Hell, he looked _good_ , and that was unedited just from one camera angle. He’d end up with a proper video when they were done, with multiple camera angles and alterations to the sound and video that would make him sexier than he really was.

Except Stiles was realizing something for the first time in his life. He _was_ sexy. He was _sexy._ Stiles hadn’t really thought of himself that way before. Lydia had always treated him as if he were lucky to have her, and he’d lost her the second things had gotten hard. She hadn’t been his first, but she _had_ been his last. He’d gone on a few dates in the past year, but they’d all been flops or ended in a bit of fondling and gone nowhere afterwards. He was too busy, too stressed, and too _tired_.

Stiles waited until he calmed down and then headed out of the viewing room and back into Laura’s office.

“Acceptable?” She asked, giving him a worried look.

“I guess,” Stiles smiled weakly, “Uh… question?”

“Shoot.”

“Since we got two videos worth, um… could I… maybe…”

“Five hundred,” She stated.

Stiles’ eyes bugged.

“I’d offer more if you’d finished the second time, but to be honest sometimes even werewolves starting off in this business can’t finish. I’m not picky and I’m definitely not going to waste that. It’ll be gold when Frank’s done jazzing it up.”

“You mean _jizzing_ ,” Stiles grinned and waited for the laughter.

Laura rolled her eyes, “Hilarious. See you in a week, Stiles.”

Laura stood up and handed him a check for five hundred dollars. For three hours of work and two hours of viewing. Holy fucking shit.

They ended up releasing the first half of the video with part of the interview, mainly the parts where Stiles cracked jokes and the crew laughed or flirted with him. The second half was put in the vaults for later. Stiles watched it again and was shocked at how professional it looked. He stubbornly did _not_ jerk off. That would be weird and extremely vain. Then Laura called him.

“Stiles, I want you to come into the office as soon as you’re done your shift at _Garcon’s_.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, “What’s up?”

“Your video, is what’s up.”

“I know, I saw it. Uh, is there a problem?”

“Did you see your hit counter? The comments?”

Stiles swallowed hard, “Is it that bad?”

“Are you kidding? Are you _fucking kidding me_? Not only are you a huge hit, the part of the video people are replaying is the _dialogue_.”

“What? Why?” Stiles asked, completely confused.

“They think you’re adorable! Werewolves are interested in more than just sight, Stiles. They loved the sound of your voice, your quirky personality, and your stupid ass jokes. They felt _connected_ to you, almost immediately. I swear I’m changing how I do my intro videos. Fuck, I might have everyone re-do theirs to include an interview afterwards. The response is _ridiculous_. I’ve got people buying memberships for the first time and blowing up my inbox wanting more of you!”

“Holy shit, I’m a porn star,” Stiles stated in shock.

“What’s a porn star?” Dylan asked from the kitchen table.

Stiles rolled his eyes skyward and mentally cursed himself to oblivion, “I’ll tell you when you’re older, Dylan. Okay, Laura, my shift tomorrow is the morning one. I’m done at 1, but my kid’s still out of a daycare so I have to check with the babysitter to-“

“Bring coffee,” Laura ordered, and then hung up on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles walked into Laura’s office only to find it was empty. He turned around and headed back to reception where Erica told him that the crowd had gotten too big so they were all in studio B. Stiles sighed, not bothering to ask why her bitch ass hadn’t told him that in the first place, and headed to studio B where he found… the entire fucking organization.

Stiles’ voice completely failed him. He was standing in a room full of people he’d seen fucking each other online. He’d jerked off to a picture of Derek rimming Isaac for a good twenty minutes. He knew their names, dicks, and assholes; and it occurred to him that he was about to become even _more_ intimate with at least one of them very soon.

“Now, Stiles,” Laura gestured to him, but when he remained frozen she walked forward and dragged him closer by one arm. The group had fallen silent so Laura started to talk animatedly, “As you might know, omega on omega is a popular thing and in general accepted by the werewolf population. Betas and alphas don’t sleep with each other unless they’re married, but omegas being the low-wolves on the totem pole have a sort of… free license to explore their sexuality. They seek comfort with each other and intimacy happens. It’s not even considered cheating by most, more like masturbation that just happens to have another body involved. Since we’re playing you off as a sort of omega class human we’re considering having you do a few scenes with our omega boys until you click with an alpha partner.”

“We’re not… not having me do the whole slow build thing?” Stiles asked, his voice cracking anxiously.

“Sure, sweetie, whatever you want,” Laura stated dismissively, “So you expressed an interest in toys. Let’s get you over to the wall and you can choose what you want.”

“Wall?” Stiles asked, handing her the coffee he’d brought out of sheer self defense for Laura’s terrifying personality.

Stiles was dragged over to a display case full of sex toys, most of which Stiles had never even seen before. He bounced on his toes, pointing to everything and asking questions. The director, who was a bit of an artistic visionary where sex was concerned, was the one to answer him.

“What about that, Tony?” Stiles asked excitedly, “What’s that for?”

“That’s meant to be a sort of generic tentacle,” Tony explained, “It deposits eggs inside of you. They’re made of gelatin and will evaporate if you can’t push them back out.”

“Oh wow,” Stiles swallowed hard, “That’s kinda hot. Will my stomach bug out?”

“Considering how skinny you are? Probably.”

Stiles shook his head in awe, “This is so cool!”

Laura made some gestures behind his back that she was clearly sure he wouldn’t notice. Stiles turned to see who she was motioning for and swallowed hard. Isaac. Isaac was walking up to him with a shy smile on his face. Isaac had been in several videos that had really peaked Stiles’ interest, and he was now suspecting that Laura knew _exactly_ what he’d watched on her website. Of course, by peaked Stiles meant he’d fapped furiously for hours.

“Um, hi,” Isaac smiled prettily, and Stiles basically melted.

“Oh my gods, you’re so fucking cute. Excuse me while I act like a post-menopausal woman,” Stiles stated, then reached out and pitched the werewolf’s cheek, “You little _such and such_!”

Isaac laughed heartily and a few others rolled their eyes and chuckled. Apparently Stiles’ ridiculous personality was _appreciated_ amongst werewolves! Of course, that explained Scott, but he was the only werewolf Stiles had known and he’d been a packless omega until he went away to college. Then he’d suddenly emerged as a True Alpha and now he apparently had a huge pack, but Stiles hadn’t met them yet since they were all in Pennsylvania where he was going to college for his veterinary degree.

“So, I know we talked about a slow build and all, but that was before I realized _just_ how huge our werewolf friendly human interest group was,” Laura stated, pulling Isaac in closer and practically shoving their chest together.

“Werewolf friendly?” Stiles asked.

“There are plenty of werewolf on human pornos out there,” Laura replied while making a face, “That’s why I wasn’t willing to invest in it for a while. What I didn’t realize was that our fanbase is looking for one that doesn’t treat werewolves like scum.”

“Oh, yeah, I could see that,” Stiles nodded, “I mean, a lot of them are pretty debasing, that’s why I’ve always avoided them. It’s like… fetishized, you know?”

“Exactly,” Isaac nodded, face turning sincere, “That’s why I wasn’t all for this change either, but Laura says you’re respectful of us.”

“Well, I better be,” Stiles laughed, “I mean, my best friend is my alpha.”

The entire room took a collective step back and Stiles stared around himself in confusion. Isaac had taken _several_ steps and was still moving, ducking behind Derek and putting his hand on his hip in request for protection from… Stiles?

“What?” Stiles looked around, “What did I do? Or say?”

“You have a _pack?_ ” Laura asked, eyes flashing red.

“Well… yeah, I mean... My bff went away to college and became a True Alpha. Whatever that means. He’s got a pack now, you know besides me, but I haven’t actually met them yet.”

“So he’s not marked you?” Laura asked.

“Ew, no. What’s marking entail? We’re not, like, a couple if that’s what you’re asking. He’s had a girlfriend since highschool and I’m pretty sure they’re my OTP so he and I are _never_ going to happen and I don’t want us to.”

Laura’s expression went predatory, “So, you’re in Scott McCall’s pack.”

“How do you know his name?” Stiles asked, backing into the display case.

“ _Everyone_ knows about the True Alpha. You see, Stiles. We’re an Alpha pack. Do you know what that is?”

“Well, if I had to hazard a guess, I’d say you’re a pack comprised of mostly alphas,” Stiles replied, his tone pointing to the obviousness of her question.

“Correct,” She nodded, getting up in his space, “We share power and pair off only with omegas. It’s considered incredibly abnormal. Alphas and omegas are usually the _rarest_ in a pack, with betas making up the bulk, but we’ve found that being made up of alphas and omegas is a kind of balance as well.”

“M’kay,” Stiles nodded, “My buddy doesn’t own me.”

“I get that,” She nodded, “If he wanted to, he’d have flown home on the first flight and rubbed his face all over you.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” Stiles shook his head.

“Good,” Laura nodded, “Then you’re ours.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles asked.

Laura pulled him in by his shirtfront and rubbed her head against his neck while he stood there feeling _incredibly_ uncomfortable.

“Damn it, Laura!” Derek’s voice echoed through the high ceiling.

Laura backed up and gave her brother a narrow glare, “What?”

“He’s not agreeing to this _by default_ of not having a tangible connection to another pack! You can’t just steal him. He has to be willing.”

“He’s on my payroll!” Laura snapped.

“He’s a _human_ ,” Derek replied, “He’s obviously not fully versed in werewolf culture. Stiles. Walk with me.”

Stiles’ legs were obeying the order before his brain registered it and he found himself out in the hall with Derek Hale, sex god and unattached alpha. Stiles’ brain was screaming that Derek didn’t have any videos because he hadn’t “clicked” with an omega yet. Stiles was an omega in their eyes. Stiles might click with him. Stiles might get to have rough, degrading sex with Derek. Stiles and Derek sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Derek turned into an office and walked in, tossing himself down in a chair with a kind of ethereal grace that only werewolves possessed.

“So I was thinking we could go for really like… degrading?” Stiles spat out, “I mean, not for you. For me. Cause… werewolf rights… stuff…”

Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles trailed off awkwardly.

“We’re not here to talk scenes,” Derek stated, “We’re here to talk pack. Stiles, has Scott ever called himself your alpha?”

“No. He just sort of dropped the bomb on me in a video chat by flaring his eyes and I was like ‘dude, they’re red’ and he was all shy but kinda proud.”

“Right,” Derek nodded, “So he hasn’t laid a claim on you. He might just be assuming that you’re his. He _should_ have claimed you, so we need to figure out if you’re free game. If not than we’re going to need permission for your contract to hold up.”

“Wait, this could effect my contract?” Stiles frowned.

“Yes, Stiles. If you have an alpha he can veto any decision you make.”

“That’s… really medieval.”

“It is what it is,” Derek stated, “We alphas are territorial, Stiles. That’s one of the _many_ reasons that we do semi-permanent pairings. At the moment I’m the only free alpha, but we’re hiring new guys in the spring so others might be interested in you. They won’t go near you without your alphas permission. So now we’ve got one little issue to overcome here.”

“Call him and confirm,” Stiles sighed, pulling out his phone.

Derek nodded and waited, not giving Stiles the privacy he’d expected. Derek raised his eyebrow so Stiles left his office and made his call in the hallway.

“Hey, Scott,” Stiles stammered into the phone.

“Hey! How’s it going?”

“Um, okay? Uh… so I have this new job and it’s sort of… weird.”

“Weird how?”

“It’s with a bunch of alpha werewolves and when I dropped the ball and said I was your omega…” Scott snickered and Stiles latched on, “Okay, so I’m not?”

“What? Yeah, of course you are!” Scott insisted.

“Then why’d you laugh?”

“Uh…”

“Scott,” Stiles insisted, “It’s fine if I’m not your omega. It is! Look, I’ve got a whole _slew_ of alphas over here, wanting to be mine! I mean… um… okay, that didn’t come out right.”

“What kind of job is this exactly?”

“It might be /cough/ porn /cough/.”

“Stiles… you know that doesn’t work. Werewolf hearing. Seriously? Porn?”

“I’ve got a niche market! And it pays well.”

“I’m worried about you, Stiles. These women sound like they’re taking advantage of you.”

“Guys.”

“What?”

“Men. They’re men.”

“you’re not into men!”

“I’m into men. Just less than women.”

“Well, this is news to me!” Scott spat out.

“You have a problem with this?” Stiles asked in shock.

“Not with the gay thing, just with the whole porn thing! Stiles, they’re taking advantage of you!”

“Like life hasn’t done that my whole fucking… you know… life!” Stiles snapped.

“Stiles-“ Scott sighed.

“You know what? No. They’ve watched my kid for me, Scott. _You_ haven’t even done that!”

“I’m at _college_!”

“And why didn’t you fly me out there and mark me?”

“Do you _want_ me to?”

“I need money, Scott. I need money and to be able to take care of my son. I need the support of an alpha right now, and _you’re not here_.”

“Dude, I’m… sorry,” Scott stammered, “I’m new to the alpha thing. I didn’t know you needed me so badly.”

“I do,” Scott choked, “I really fucking need help here, Scott.”

“Stiles, I want to be there for you, but I’m in _college_ , and… dude, I’m sorry, but I’m not the one who had a kid in highschool.”

“You know what? I don’t need your permission.”

Stiles hung up and leaned against the wall, ignoring the phone as it rang over and over again. He’d broken down for the second time in two weeks and wasn’t proud of that. He was still trying to get himself under control when a tissue brushed his cheek. Stiles jumped and looked up to see Isaac there, holding out a tissue and looking worried.

“You okay?”

“No,” Stiles choked out.

Isaac pulled him into a tight hug and Stiles pressed his head against his shoulder, letting himself mourn all the plans he’d had for his life that had fallen apart when the best thing that had ever happened to him had been born. Isaac stroked his hair and held him tightly while Stiles fell apart. He wasn’t aware of Derek’s presence until a hand met his shoulder and both of them turned slightly. Derek pressed against Stiles’ back and nuzzled against his neck, hot breath and sharp stubble making his body tingle as Derek marked him thoroughly.

“There,” Derek stated softly, “Done. You’re ours now. Go clean up your face for the camera.”

Derek stepped away and Stiles spent a moment feeling bad about getting hard while crying on Isaac’s shoulder, but Isaac was apparently perfectly fine with it because he pulled Stiles in closer.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Isaac soothed, “This is what Laura was talking about. It doesn’t count for omegas. Do you want more?”

Stiles swallowed hard, but nodded. Isaac leaned in to kiss him, but Stiles’ finger came up to press against his lip.

“Um… but maybe on screen, because frankly this is… how would Laura put it?”

“Golden,” Isaac laughed.

“Like a piss shower.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter warning: Stiles/Isaac, described. Derek/Isaac, briefly.

I think it’s obvious given the kind of story this is, but there WILL be non-Sterek pairings at first. I’m not going to go crazy with them, but they’ll happen. This is still a Sterek fic, though, which is why that’s the only relationship tagged. I will have a summary at the beginning of next chapter for those who wish to skip. I apologize for not being clearer from the beginning. 

 

 

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, handing over his new contract to Laura, “Let’s dive in with both feet.”

“So we pair you with an omega you’re comfy with, or possibly several. Remember, omegas are our safe zone. We can get our variety in there for the ‘wolves who like seeing multiple pairings. The only thing is, it’s a totally different attitude, but I have a feeling that you’ll be amazing with this. Probably more so than with an alpha.”

“Cool. Wait, what?”

“So, Derek tells me you’re clicking with Isaac and frankly I could smell your interest.”

“You can _smell_ that?” Stiles sputtered.

“So the attitude we go for with two or more omegas is more playful. Like think slumber party with pillow fights.”

“Tacky but kinky, I like it.”

“So we’re going to have you doing some emotional snuggles and making out with Isaac. Play it by ear. We’ll see how you two go and if it ends up with sex we’ll go there. Now, just so you know, two omegas don’t usually do penetration together. Toys yes, dicks no. It _can_ happen, but it’s rare and frankly, they usually aren’t that into it. The attraction level between omegas is _usually_ more of a ‘friction happened while we were cuddling’ thing.”

“You keep saying usually,” Stiles frowned.

“I’m trying to be PC,” She smiled softly, “Sometimes omegas pair off and have monogamous relationships together and I don’t want to be callous and fetishize them even though I make money on their fetishization.”

“Charming,” Stiles snorted.

“Anyway,” Laura shrugged, “Is Isaac the only omega you’ve clicked with?”

“Yeah, but I haven’t really met the rest,” Stiles shrugged.

“Right! Shit! We got interrupted earlier. Let’s get you down to see who you want to fondle.”

Laura dragged Stiles up to studio B again and the cast hurriedly pretended they weren’t gossiping and drinking cola instead of planning out their schedules. Laura snapped her fingers and three young men quickly separated from the group and stood roughly at attention. Stiles snickered and she dragged him to them.

“You already know Isaac. This is Liam. He’s a bit aggressive for an omega, but we love him anyway. Especially since he can take a spanking.”

“A playful spanking?” Stiles wondered.

“ _Any_ spanking,” Liam smirked.

“And this is Franklin, we love to call him Francine because he’s totally a chick with a dick.”

“That’s offensive,” Franklin hissed with the biggest lisp Stiles had ever heard.

“Cute,” Stiles lied. Feminine guys were apparently not his type because Franklin instantly turned him off.

“No it’s not,” Laura snorted, “So, no Franklin. Franklin, go home.”

“Fine, bitch,” Franklin snarked, heading for the door, “I prefer alpha dick _anyway_.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Stiles gave him an apologetic smile but he stormed out nonetheless, “Um… is he okay?”

“Absolutely,” Laura snorted, “Francine’s not happy unless he’s pissed off at someone. Congrats, you’re his new whipping boy. I expect lots of angry sex with someone else to come of it. Now, you already had some snuggles with Isaac so go with it. Let’s take that to the set, but… not this one. I want a couch scene for you two. Studio A and make it snappy. Go!”

Stiles and Isaac hurried to studio A, the house set where Stiles had interviewed, and the section with a couch. It was all white and pristine; the colors meant to make sure the actors were the focus. Stiles bet they spent a fortune cleaning it. Stiles sat down and Isaac joined him and they waited for the director and crew to set up.

“So, let’s get that mojo back on, okay?” Stiles whispered to him.

“Sure, sweetie,” Isaac smiled softly, “What’s up with you and alpha far, far away?”

“He’s… an idiot,” Stiles sighed, “I know he didn’t want to hurt me today, but he’s _such_ an idiot. I screwed up my life, and I don’t want a rescue, but I _need_ help.”

“That’s what pack are for,” Isaac nodded, shifting forward and stroking his neck, “You smell like Derek.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Are you kidding?” Isaac laughed, “I love smelling like Derek. I just wish he and I had clicked, but I ended up being paired with Boyd for videos. Derek’s super fucking picky.”

“Really?” Stiles frowned, “What’s he looking for?”

“Who the fuck knows,” Isaac snorted, “Laura jokes that he’s straight but I’m pretty sure it’s not true. He’s posed with me loads of time and sometimes he smells aroused, but usually only in the nude scenes. It’s like he keeps it in check for some weird reason.”

Stiles wondered about it while the crew started throwing them instructions and gearing them up. Eventually they ended up with a scene where Stiles summoned up some tears- not hard to do and it made his face flush for the camera- and played with his phone for a bit. Isaac knocked on the door and Stiles opened it, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Stiles choked out, “I really need my best friend right now.”

“What happened, babe?” Isaac soothed, rubbing his back and hugging tightly.

Stiles pulled him to the couch, “I lost my job today. I have no _idea_ how I’m going to pay my bills.”

Isaac smiled sweetly, “You’re in my _pack_ now, Stiles. You don’t have to worry about stuff like that. We take care of our omegas… even the human ones.”

“Perfect!” The director squealed, “Now kiss him, Stiles. Act relieved.”

Stiles let out a relieved breath and leaned in to peck a kiss to the corner of Isaac’s lips, “I’ve never had this before. I have no idea how to thank you guys.”

“Just be ours,” Isaac soothed, rubbing Stiles’ forearm, “That’s all we want is for you to be ours.”

Isaac leaned in and rubbed their noses together before pressing a soft kiss to Stiles’ lips. Stiles hadn’t been touched by another in far too long, and was a bit embarrassed by how hot he instantly got at the touch of a tongue sliding along his own wet muscle. Isaac’s gorgeous eyes were smoldering when Stiles leaned back to give him an apologetic look for smelling like a sex-crazed idiot. Since that was as good a green light as he figured they needed in porn, Stiles dove in for some more of Isaac’s nice jaw, running his fingers along that glass cutting jowl.

“Stiles, your fingers are like dildos. Keep them in the shot as much as possible,” Tony instructed.

“Oh god, but I want them in my ass,” Stiles whined against Isaacs lips, “Shit, can we edit that out?”

“Yeah, no worries. Just try to keep your lips as still as possible or we’ll have to loop it a lot.”

“Mm,” Stiles agreed, running his fingers through Isaac’s hair.

“Let me protect you,” Isaac groaned, pushing Stiles onto his back.

“Oh, okay,” Stiles let himself be pressed into the couch.

Isaac was going from zero to sixty and Stiles was confused, because usually there was more build up to the omega/omega clips he saw. They spent more time snuggling and kissing and usually got off quickly several times before relaxing and doing more of the giggle cuddles. So for Isaac to suddenly be pulling off his clothes while panting heatedly against his neck was a huge surprise.

“Display your neck, Stiles,” Tony whispered into the mic in his ear.

Stiles arched his back, pushing his head into the couch cushions and Isaac let out a startled cry. Stiles’ mouth fell open as Isaac began to grind against his leg frantically. A second later he stilled and Stiles’ eyes bugged out when he realized he was creaming his pants.

“Oh wow,” Stiles breathed.

“Oh, fuck,” Isaac gasped, turning his head against Stiles’ neck to block the view from the camera as he spoke, “Shit, Tony, I’m sorry I just…”

“Trust me, princess, we get it,” Tony snorted, “Go with it. Stiles, pretend you don’t know werewolves get multiples.”

“It’s okay, Isaac,” Stiles soothed, stroking his cheek while Isaac looked genuinely humiliated, “It’s fine.”

“I usually last a _lot_ longer, you just smell so good. I mean, fuck, Stiles,” Isaac dove back down for a kiss but Stiles pulled back.

“You don’t have to,” Stiles told him, “I’m glad you… you know.”

“Yeah right, like I don’t want to keep going,” Isaac purred.

“I’m already a burden,” Stiles sighed.

“You aren’t, and I’m _so_ fucking hard for you.”

“What, still?” Stiles asked in surprise.

“Yeah,” Isaac laughed, “Oh, that’s right, you don’t know about _us_.”

“Us?”

“Werewolves,” Isaac leaned in to give him a teasing kiss, “We can go over, and over, and over again…”

“Oh, wow,” Stiles panted, arching unconsciously, “Well, by all means. Use my body as payment. I mean. Shit. That was kind of gauche.”

Isaac laughed and reached down to palm Stiles’ groin, “C’mere, sweetheart. Let me make it all better.”

“Mmm, please,” Stiles whined, rubbing up against Isaac’s hips as the man grinded down against him and began to kiss down his neck, “Oh, yeah.”

“Smell so good,” Isaac panted, teeth dragging along Stiles’ collarbone.

“Describe what he smells like,” Tony ordered Isaac.

“Like mulled wine and fallen leaves,” Isaac moaned deeply, one hand sliding up Stiles’ torso.

Isaac teased Stiles’ nipple while he pulled helplessly at his hair, panting hungrily as Isaac ground down on him.

“My boxers are seriously not helping,” Isaac growled, “Can I take them off, Stiles?”

“Yes,” Tony instructed.

“Fuck yes,” Stiles gasped.

“Can I take off _yours_?”

“Fucking _yes!”_ Stiles cried out before Tony could instruct him otherwise.

Isaac hurried them out of their boxers, kneeling up to accomplish his task. He tore Stiles’ boxers in half and pounced on him, lapping at a nipple and then suckling on it until Stiles cried out and scratched at his back frantically. He was hovering on the edge just from what they’d done and he new he had to control himself. Isaac had the advantage of getting off over and again, but Stiles didn’t. He had to hold off. Isaac, of course, had to wrap his hands around Stiles’ dick and start stroking him firmly.

“Oh, fuck, Isaac, I’m so hard. It’s been so fucking long,” Stiles gasped, trying to get him to understand he was going to _blow_ if Isaac kept fondling him like that.

“I want you, Stiles,” Isaac gasped.

“Yeah, take me,” Stiles gasped, head thrown back in excitement.

“Take _care_ of me,” Tony corrected.

“Take care of me,” Stiles crooned, “Isaac, take care of me, please!”

Stiles realized that he was begging to come at the same time Isaac did, and the ‘wolf shot down his body and swallowed him whole. Stiles lost all control, screaming as he shook on the couch and pulled at Isaac’s hair. The werewolf apparently had no gag reflex. He was gulping him down as if he was starved and Stiles was lost. He let out several sharp cries and then came hard enough to stop breathing, tendons bulging and body curling forward. When he drew in air again pleasure shot from his cock and balls straight up his body, frying his brain and leaving him a barely conscious mess on the couch.

Stiles lay there while Isaac knelt up and jerked off, moaning softly as he played with his balls.

“Finger him, Stiles,” Tony instructed.

Stiles struggled to sit upright again, then gave up and slapped Isaac’s leg, “C’mere.”

Isaac climbed up his body and Stiles licked his fingers liberally and started teasing along his crack. One hand fumbled up to take the place of Isaac’s hand and he stretched above him with a heavy sigh.

“Soooo, good,” Isaac moaned.

Stiles wasn’t sure where to go from there. He couldn’t think of anything to say that wasn’t disgustingly pornographic, but then he did have his finger in the werewolf’s ass.

“Cut!” Tony ordered, and Stiles froze in alarm.

“Fucking, no, Tony!” Isaac snarled, eyes flashing.

“You’re out of control,” Tony growled, eyes flashing right back at him, “Go see Derek.”

Isaac let out a savage roar, which did weird things to Stiles’ fingers, and then climbed off of him and stomped off with his erection leading the way. Stiles sat up, confused and disoriented.

“What just happened?” Stiles asked.

“Isaac shouldn’t be paired with you again unless we want an omega pair. We have to check with Laura,” Tony explained, “He was seconds from claiming you.”

“Okay, I know that I say this a lot but… wait, what?” Stiles asked in confusion.

“He’s into you,” The cameraman snickered.

“Yeah, I got that,” Stiles nodded, “So why stop it?”

“Because if he’d claimed you the alphas wouldn’t be interested.”

“Oh,” Stiles nodded, “Yeah, that would suck. So wait, claiming and sex are two different things?”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, standing up and stretching. He was hard and Stiles wasn’t sure how to feel about that, “Claiming changes your scent so that others know you’re taken. When two omegas go monogamous together instead of it just being play sex other alphas and betas will treat it the same as they would their own relationship. Other omegas might approach, but that’s it.”

“Right,” Stiles shook his head, “I’m not ready for marriage.”

“Give him a minute,” Tony replied, “I’m sure Isaac was just caught up because you guys had a moment before this started. He’s got some serious wood for you right now, but let Derek straighten him out and he’ll realize he’s not into marrying you either.”

XXX

“He’s so… fucking… hot…” Isaac panted, pushing back on Derek’s cock greedily.

“Yeah? How hot?” Derek growled, eyes flashing as he teased his claws along Isaac’s back.

“He screamed, Derek. He fucking _screamed_ when he came! Oh, fuck, oh gods! Derek! Alpha! _Fuck!”_

Derek grunted and stilled, moaning softly as Isaac contracted around his shaft, his come painting the desk. Derek waited hopefully and was relieved when Isaac _finally_ started to go soft in his hand. He’d come six fucking times and Derek was tired of faking it just to get him off. He slid free of Isaac and watched lube drip out. He’d used excess to give Isaac the illusion of Derek having come, but they both knew it was an act. He could perform his duties as alpha and mount him when needed, but Derek had never really wanted Isaac. He’d had his heart handed to him too many times by omegas with more interest in being fucked than loved and he wasn’t about to get into it with one again. Derek wanted love, not an ass to fuck.

“You good?” Derek asked, giving his hip a sharp slap.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“You still want to marry a guy you’ve met a handful of times?”

Isaac sighed, “No. I’m going to have to keep my feelings in check, aren’t I?”

“Sorry, Isaac. At least you found out now, before it got too bad.”

“Yeah,” Isaac straightened up, his hips popping after their long rut together. He turned to face Derek, “It would have been beautiful, though.”

“No,” Derek shook his head, “It would have been heartbreaking. He’d have lost his job over you, Isaac. Then he’d have gone back to struggling to take care of his kid. You’d have fucked his life up and he’d have resented you for it. Don’t be another one of his exes. Go be his _friend_.”

Isaac gave Derek a guilty look and nodded, “Yeah. You’re right.”

“Get out of here,” Derek nodded to the door, “Clean up and go for a walk. Nobody’s mad, but you need some space and time to clear your head. Once you’re ready to go again you guys can finish your scene.”

“Yes, alpha,” Isaac nodded, leaning in for a kiss.

Derek gave him a little bit of attention but when Isaac was out of hearing range he sighed in relief. Finally. He hated that Isaac was so needy, but then he’d started doing porn for a reason. Hopefully they could release the damn thing before the next full moon.

Derek strolled to studio A and found Stiles sitting with a blanket wrapped around him sipping on a bottle of water.

“Oh, hey!” Stiles stood up cheerfully, giving Derek a winning smile, “Fantastic! So you’re finishing me off? I figure I can go again by now. Is Isaac okay? I mean, I’m all for the whole ‘alpha bursts in and claims the human’ thing, but he’s a cool guy and he seemed upset so-“

“Nobody’s claiming you,” Tony sighed.

“Turn around and lose the blanket,” Derek ordered.

The entire crew stared at him in shock as Stiles hurried to obey. Derek swallowed hard. He couldn’t believe he’d _said_ that. Hell, he couldn’t believe he’d _thought_ that.

“I was kinda hoping it would be you,” Stiles replied cheerfully, hands on his hips and ass bare to the room, “I mean, not that I was stalking you online or anything. I wasn’t. Not really. Okay, maybe a little. Is that weird? I’m not trying to weird you out, I’m just, you know, a spaz.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Derek rumbled.

“So do you want me to bend over?” Stiles asked, glancing over his shoulder at Derek and raising his eyebrows with a happy, tight-lipped grin. His mouth was huge, his grin broad, and he smelled like coffee, fall leaves, and something indescribable that Derek thought he might have to get closer to catch.

Derek could also smell the arousal pouring off of him and was suddenly painfully aware of why Isaac had nearly lost it. Stiles was adorably eager to have pack, to be cared for, and to please those around him, all while keeping his spunky personality. He was also not looking for a hook-up, despite his willingness to bend over for everyone for the purpose of his job. Derek could smell the loneliness. He could tell the flirty human wanted a mate, someone to have that little girl he wanted with. Derek stared at his naked ass and realized he was in just as much trouble as Isaac, so he did the only logical thing he could.

He turned around and left.


	6. Chapter 6

LAST TIME ON ABO + 1H: Stiles and Isaac got it on for the camera, and Isaac embarrassed himself by experiencing some shocking premature ejaculation. When he realizes that he’s very attracted to Stiles the director makes him take a break so he doesn’t ‘claim’ Stiles as a mate. Stiles does NOT want that. Isaac goes to Derek who helps him calm down with some good old-fashioned sexual release. Derek points out to Isaac that claiming Stiles would be bad for his job. Isaac agrees. Derek goes to check up on Stiles and realizes the lil human is one hot item.

 

Derek got to his office, locked himself in, and started jerking off hard. It had been a long, long time since he’d last gotten turned on by someone so much that he couldn’t think un-sexy thoughts and get rid of his lust. He tended to save his desire for the set and his right hand, but he wasn’t filming today and he’d already sent Isaac away so it was time to deal with this himself.

Derek slid down the door, groaning as he replayed that smirk and Stiles’ cocky hip angle in his mind. He’d thought the little twink was funny, but he’d not expected the scent, and his pale flesh, and that long neck and…

Derek moaned deeply as he spilled over his fingers, collecting his come to use as lubricant as he continued to jerk off at a faster rate.

“Fucking twink with his trusting eyes and that sassy little smirk,” Derek growled.

“Ew, Derek, really?!” Laura scoffed, from the other side of the door, “The offices aren’t soundproofed, you know.”

Derek’s hand froze on his dick, “You couldn’t have interrupted when I was _not_ getting off with Isaac?!”

“It’s not my fault you bottle it all up and channel it into hating the world around you,” Laura replied, “Get out here and help me deal with this shit.”

“Why?!”

“Because you caused half of it,” Laura huffed, “Stiles is freaking out because _two_ werewolves took one look at his naked body and fled.”

“Oh, shit,” Derek huffed, running his less tacky hand over his face and then groaning in disgust, “Let me clean up.”

“Fine, but be quick about it. Oh… and you know Isaac wouldn’t go to you for ‘comfort’ if you claimed another omega or beta… or human… right?”

“Only if they _stayed with me_ ,” Derek shouted, slamming his fist into the door above his head.

“Eww, I think I heard it squish!”

“Fuck off!” Derek snapped.

“That’s your job, remember?” Laura laughed her way down the hallway and Derek spent a while wondering _why_ he ever agreed to start a porn business with his sister.

Derek cleaned up in the bathroom and then headed back to studio A where Stiles was looking incredibly anxious.

“Hey, I’m sorry man,” Stiles stated, standing up with the blanket around his waist, “I shouldn’t have assumed like that. I didn’t mean to, like, proposition you or whatever.”

Derek heaved a sigh. He was so _sincere_ and incredibly lacking in self confidence.

“It’s fine, Stiles,” Derek rubbed at his temple, “We’ll take this from the top. Isaac his walking off some of his… whatever the fuck it was…”

“Crush?” Stiles suggested.

“Good enough,” Derek nodded, “For the record, we discourage relationships here.”

“No we don’t,” Laura snorted.

“They can interfere with work,” Derek stated, “You’ll pair off with an alpha eventually-”

“With _you_ , he means,” Laura corrected unhelpfully.

“-But he’ll never actually claim you. Instead we’ll leave things with the _assumption_ that you’re his. You’ll be free to date and have relationships outside of here, but if a werewolf ever claims you than we’ll end up having to end your employment here.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “How does claiming work? You know, so I can scream ‘stop’ if someone starts to try to. Cause I didn’t even _realize_ Isaac was getting possessive on me. I mean, if Tony hadn’t been here…”

“That’s Tony’s job,” Derek nodded, “He’ll keep you from being claimed on the job.”

“Yeah, but what about _off_ the job?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, Derek,” Laura grinned like they were kids again, “What about _off_ the job?”

“Don’t date werewolves,” Derek growled, teeth clenching.

“What like… ever?” Stiles asked, eyes widening, “You can’t tell me who to date.”

“Yeah, Derek,” Laura snickered, “You can’t tell him who to-“

“Will you _ever_ grow up?!” Derek snarled at her.

“No,” Laura laughed, “Which means _you_ don’t get to either because _you’re_ younger than me!”

Derek growled angrily for a moment before taking a deep breath and turning back to Stiles, “You can date who you want. It’s your job. Lose it if you want. I _strongly suggest_ you avoid dating any werewolves in this pack because we’re probably going to want to claim you. You’re attractive to werewolves. That’s why we’re interested in your _continued_ employment. Now if you’ll all excuse me, I’m going to drag Isaac back here by his dick.”

Derek pivoted on his heel and stomped off while Stiles stared after him in confusion.

“So…” Stiles looked around himself, “Do I get to be boned by Derek? Or was that a no?”


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: this chapter only, Liam/Stiles, barely described. Sex with a tentacle dildo egg depositor, VIVIDLY described (rubs hands together eagerly).

 

 

Stiles was rolling in money, but he wasn’t an idiot. It was going to come fast and hard for a while- much like his coworkers- but it would peter off into rather regular pay soon enough. He was padding his checking account, paying off some debts that were worse than others, and making sure he had some repairs done to his father’s house that were seriously effecting his life.

He’d posed for some pretty risqué pictures with Isaac and Liam so far and done another video with Liam. He was relieved that Liam didn’t have the reaction that Isaac and Derek had to him. They’d done a college scene together, spending time studying in an ugly dorm room and then Liam suggesting that he show Stiles ‘how werewolves have fun’. It had been fun and they’d spent half the time giggling and tickling each other before getting off in enjoyable ways. Stiles finally got a view of werewolf multiple orgasms, and apparently they had to really work for it after the first. It reminded him of women and he actually felt more comfortable with it after that.

Liam was stupidly ticklish. Like, _ridiculously_ stupidly ticklish. Stiles now referred to it as his Mortal Weakness and nothing could stop him from using his Super Fingers to attack and tickle Liam. Apparently Stiles’ fingers were popular with the fans, so next they did an entire video _just_ of him tickling Liam, taken close up and with Stiles having drawn the Super Man symbol in the back of both hands, until he was sobbing with laughter. It got a ridiculous amount of hits, more so than most videos. Laura said she doubted that anyone was jerking off to it, and that was backed up by Stiles walking in on half the crew playing it and just laughing right along with Liam. Apparently he’d gone viral and people were buying a month just to see his damn video. Laura had to keep pulling illegal copies off of youtube!

That alone had Laura thrilled, but she surprisingly didn’t go that way again. Instead she had Stiles do a scene by himself again, this time with toys. Stiles was shown to a section of studio A- where he seemed doomed to spend all his time- and given his choice of toys. He went for the ovipositor- the tentacle that deposited eggs. Stiles had been instructed to clean himself very thoroughly ahead of time and forced to watch an educational video on the process. By the time he got into the luke-warm shower, with two heaters blowing at him to counter the steam-free water, he was feeling incredibly _un_ sexy.

Stiles lubed up the toy he’d gone with, angled the spray away from himself, and spent some time getting in the mood by closing his eyes and picturing himself _anywhere_ else. Preferably in his own shower. With Derek. Or even Isaac. Or that weird toy.

Stiles ran his hands over himself and shivered under the water, wishing it could be hot. At least the bottom had some sort of rubber coating on it to make it feel less harsh, since he was probably going to end up down there. Finally he decided he was wasting his time and reached for the toy on the shelf. It was slippery, long, and much more flexible than toys he was used to using. It also looked like something from an alien movie, a fact that had Stiles giggling and playing with the two flexible tips that looked like they’d be good for sticking his dick in as well. _Later_. Stiles knelt down on the floor and spread his legs a bit, his ass facing the main camera. The water fell down his face, but he was fine with that. It was keeping his dick from getting hit by the circulating air and the water was _just_ warm enough to be tolerable without creating steam.

Stiles worked his fingers in and out of himself for a bit, teasing his pre-loosened hole. He loved fingers in his ass. Lydia had introduced him to anal play and it was still his favorite thing ever, even though she’d never taken him up on his request that she peg him. Well… he’d get a dick in his ass soon enough!

For now, though? Tentacle porn.

Stiles worked the wriggly toy into his body by guiding it in with his fingers while his free hand pushed. It took a bit to get the toy into himself, but once it got deep enough his body sucked it right up. Three eggs were on the floor looking gloopy in a little basket. He picked one up and pushed it through the wider part, squishing it down with another and then another. He hadn’t hit his prostate yet, but he was making little humming sounds for the camera. Stiles leaned forward a bit more, pressing his cheek against the shower at Tony’s direction. His head was at an awkward angle and he was losing hope of ever enjoying this. Still, this was going to be a neat experiment so he kept going, squeezing the squishy flesh toy until the orbs began to move down. When the first orb breached him he shifted in surprise at how _good_ it felt to be penetrated by something thick without the burn associated. His nerves shivered and he almost missed the moment it entered his body.

Then it was there. Pushing out of the tip of the toy when he moved the second orb down. It landed right on his prostate and Stiles let out a shout of surprise and then began to flex his hips as sparks appeared behind his eyes. Every roll of his hips sent it bobbling against his sweet spot. He frantically squeezed at the toy until he got the second into his body and now the full feeling was absolutely perfect. He shifted from side to side, reached down to stroke his hardening cock, and moaned as the eggs and slimy toy moved around inside of him. The tentacle slipped free and Stiles whined petulantly, groping for it and pushing it back inside desperately.

Stiles was panting now, his stiffening neck forgotten, as he worked even harder to get the third egg into his body without the ease of another orb to press on it. He had to work it with his fingers, pushing them partly into his ass, but there was no stopping him now. He rolled his hips back and forth, the orbs shifting in his body and rolling against his p-spot until his eyes mimicked them in his head. He was trembling when he got the last one in. Stiles released the tentacle toy and it slowly slid out of his body. He sat there panting for a moment, just touching his hole in wonder that all three had fit inside and how absolutely _divine_ they felt.

“Turn around,” Tony instructed, “Get on your back with your ass hanging out of the shower. Prop up your legs on the door jam. Jerk off while forcing them out.”

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles gasped, twisting around. He couldn’t imagine what his face looked like. Tortured, probably. He was biting his lower lip to ribbons.

Stiles lay down, his hips lifted by the padded splash guard on the edge of the shower (gotta get one of those in my place). He gripped his cock, unsurprised that his balls were practically inside of his body with his heated arousal.

“We’re going to shut off the water when you’re close to coming so your jizz is visible, so make sure you tell us in case we don’t catch it in time. You smell different than we’re used to so we might not respond fast enough.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles moaned, answering them and teasing himself at the same time. He had to shift his hips further forward, his head tossed to one side as the water pelted his face and shoulders. His fantasy was absolutely _shameful_ , somewhere along the lines of alien dub-con in a corn field but less thought out, and he was soon chasing his release while still fingering his deliciously tortured hole.

“Stiles. _Push_ ,” Tony insisted.

It triggered something primal in Stiles and he arched his back, pulling his legs up high and bracing against the wall where the door should have been on the shower stall. He pushed, found it impossible at that angle, and bore down while curling forward instead. He grabbed the toy and worked the opening down over his dick and began to fuck it frantically. It was ribbed inside to help the eggs line up, sticky from globs of lube, and felt fucking fantastic as it sucked on his dick. Stiles let out a continuous, deep groan. He was surprised to hear himself talking, moaning about his babies coming out as he pushed and stroked himself hard. He could feel them shift about inside his body and his mind was lost on the image of birth and sex, life and lust, all combined into one. Stiles gasped and gave a final push, and two eggs pushed out right after each other. Each one left him with a jolt of pleasure that shot all the way down to his toes.

“Coming!” Stiles gasped out, water splashing into his mouth. His mind decided that was his imaginary lover coming all over his face. The water was shut off remotely and Stiles’ body was painted with his come even as he pushed the last ovum from his body with a deep groan of savage ecstasy. He came hard enough to strike himself in the face, the rest of the ropy threads splashing his body before a last one dripped down his fingers.

Stiles worked the last few drops out of his aching cock, wringing himself of every ounce of satisfaction he could get. He’d literally _never_ had such a profoundly fantastic climax in his life and he wanted _more_. Finally he gave up, going limp on the floor of the shower.

“Cut,” Tony stated, his voice reverent, “Stiles that was _perfect_.”

Stiles whimpered a bit, trying to get his legs down and failing to be able to move.

“You okay?”

“Need help,” Stiles admitted finally. He had a shooting cramp up one leg and if he opened his left eye he’d get spunk in his eye.

“Medical help, or help getting up?” Tony asked in alarm.

“Hand up,” Stiles replied, “And a towel or three.”

“Towel boy!” Tony snapped, and hands reached down to pull him gently to his feet, one on each arm. Stiles groaned and leaned heavily on the person to the left while the one to his right steadied him.

“Cramp. Such a cramp. Oh, fuck, I’ve got the mother of all charley horses. So worth it.”

Someone wiped off his face with a warmed towel and Stiles sighed in relief, nuzzling into it to get the gunk from the corner of his eye. When he was finally able to open both eyes and stand mostly on his own he saw the maintenance portion of the crew dedicatedly waiting for him to move his ass so they could clean up the set. Stiles limped away with multiple towels, collapsed into a folding chair, and watched them carry away his ass babies.

“I’m gonna miss those little guys,” Stiles quipped, mostly to himself, as someone handed him a water bottle, “Oh, no thanks. I need a hand wash like, yesterday.”

Stiles dried himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and staggered to the bathroom. He loved that no one cared about nudity here. The towel was really more for Stiles’ own sense of modesty, which returned in full force the second he was off the set. He wasn’t even thrilled about his chest being visible so he had another towel around his shoulders.

Stiles had his hand on the door to the bathroom when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

“You’re hurt.”

Stiles jumped and turned to see Derek standing halfway out of the studio next door. He was erect and completely naked, holding a cock stroker in one hand. His dick was glistening. _Glistening_. Stiles gaped at it for a moment until Derek snarled at him loud enough to get his attention.

“ _Stiles_! Why is no one taking care of you?”

“You could take care of me,” Stiles blurted out, and then flushed brilliantly, “I mean, I’m kidding! Kidding! No one needs to take care of me. It’s just a Charlie horse from holding my legs up in the shower for a while.”

“Hm,” Derek grunted, looking unimpressed with Stiles’ lack of ability to have shower sex without being injured.

“I mean… it wasn’t what you’re thinking,” Stiles stammered, feeling his face heat up, “It wasn’t shower sex. I’m great at shower sex. Totally mastered that. This was like… shower gymnastics. With a tentacle.”

Derek’s eyes widened, “They had you using _that_ thing? You’re already a werewolf fetish, what do you need a tentacle for?”

“Laura said I could pick what I wanted to,” Stiles shrugged, “And _man_ , let me tell _you!_ I’m hooked. I’m totally buying myself one. Or two. And like a thousand of those ass baby eggs.”

“Ass… baby?” Derek asked, his face completely blank. Stiles missed the part where his cock twitched.

“Yeah, see, they told me to bare down and… you know, it’s a silly thought, never mind.”

“No, go on,” Derek prompted.

“It’s just I read about women having orgasms during labor, and now I _totally_ get it. I mean… wow. Just… fucking wow. It’s a pity werewolves don’t have knots, because I could grind against th-“

Stiles was very suddenly pushed through the door to the bathroom and pinned to the wall by a panting and flushed Derek, his eyes glowing red as he stared intently into Stiles’ eyes. Stiles froze, lips parting in arousal as his wilted member tried to find a way to firm up again. Poor lil guy gave it a valiant effort, but Stiles’ balls ached from coming so hard earlier. He had no way to get there again so soon.

Stiles’ lack of potent arousal must have been what finally stopped Derek, because he gave his head a shake and his eyes widened in alarm.

“I… you shouldn’t walk around in pain,” Derek panted a bit, reaching down and sliding Stiles’ towel off of his hip as he slowly knelt to the floor.

“Oh my gods, Derek,”

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkfFZnK5W9s>


	8. Chapter 8

For those who skipped: Stiles used a tentacle toy on himself and got a Charlie horse. He went to the bathroom to clean up so he could rest and Derek saw him. Derek was naked and hard. He got all hot and bothered about Stiles’ session and pushed him up against the bathroom wall. Our scene ends just as Derek starts to drop to his knees…

 

Stiles felt the towel brush his ankles as it fell. Derek’s knees seemed to hit the floor in slow motion as Stiles’ breath caught in his throat and his dick got _frantic_ to stiffen up again. All he could think was that his ass was nice and wet and open and…

Derek’s hand slid down his thigh, caressed the underside of his knee to draw a soft moan from Stiles, and then cupped the curve of his calf. The veins in his arms turned black and the pain vanished from his cramped calf. Stiles shivered and Derek stood up quickly.

“Mind if I wash this out while you use the bathroom?” Derek asked, holding up the cock stroker he’d had in his free hand.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“The other bathrooms were in use,” Derek stated, “That’s why I came down here. Do you mind?”

“Umm… no,” Stiles squeaked, swallowing hard. He caught the scent of Derek’s ejaculate as the alpha headed to the sink and began turning the cock stroker inside out to clean it thoroughly.

The bathrooms were private rather than stall bathrooms, so Stiles just stood there clenching his muscles. No way in hell was he letting anything out while Derek was there. Finally the man left without a backward glance, his dick still bobbing in front of him, and Stiles let out a shaky breath and sat on the toilet to clear his system of the abuse he’d put it through during his scene.

“Oh man, I am so royally fucked…” Stiles groaned, staring down at his bare feet as his ass loudly announced its enjoyment of his previous activities, “In more ways than one.”

XXX

Laura was laughing hysterically, shaking her head in amusement as Derek glared at her in complete outrage.

“You are so fucking _juvenile_ ,” Derek snarled.

“Your _face!_ I almost wish I was there!” Laura cackled.

“While I was jerking off?!” Derek shouted in disgust.

Laura instantly sobered, “Ew, no.”

“You had _no right_ ,” Derek snapped, “That was fucked up, Laura.”

“What was?” Laura asked innocently.

“Locking all the bathrooms and timing our sessions to end at the same time?!”

“Please,” She waved a hand dismissively, “How could I possibly time that?”

Derek’s eyes narrowed, “Finstock cut me off, Laura. He _never_ cuts me off. The guy doesn’t even give me _direction_. He just shouts random shit on occasion that the editing team has to work out of the sound track. Today he told me to clean up early, while I was still hard as _fuck_ , and the bathrooms were _suspiciously_ locked. Except the one Stiles was using.”

Laura’s mouth twitched, “How’d he look?”

“Like he’d just been ravaged by a tentacle monster and loved every second!” Derek snarled.

Laura fell apart laughing again and Derek let out an outraged growl and stormed off. As he was heading out he passed his uncle and froze in shock.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Why do you smell embarrassed and sexually frustrated? You’re a _porn star_ , those three things should be mutually exclusive,” Peter stated.

“Please tell me you don’t look at my… no, never mind. I don’t want to know. What are you _doing here_?”

“Laura invited me,” Peter smirked, “She said she has an adorable twink who needs a daddy _ever_ so badly. She’s finally inviting me into your little family business. Isn’t this going to be _fun?”_

Derek wasn’t sure what happened next but it involved several alphas prying him off of Peter, effectively halting his attempts to murder his uncle. He ended up sandwiched between Isaac and Liam as they petted and crooned to him, calming the irate Alpha. They didn’t try to make it sexual. They knew he wanted nothing to do with their bodies outside of when he had to care for them in some way. He took their comfort, clutching them tightly against his body and huffing against their necks as he marked them and took the comfort of pack presence from their gentle touch.

Laura came into the room about an hour after Derek had gone slack on the floor of his office, simply lying still while Isaac snored behind him and Liam played with his phone while Derek spooned him.

“Well?” Laura huffed, “You want to tell me what that was about?”

“You know,” Derek grumbled.

“I can guess,” Laura replied, “But I don’t _know_. Last I understood you wanted to avoid this particular pitfall again.”

“Humans can’t commit,” Derek grumbled.

“No,” Laura agreed, “They can’t. So what do we do about your little fetish?”

“Avoid it,” Derek grumbled.

“So while I may _tease_ you about bedding Stiles, what’s going to happen between you two?”

“Nothing.”

“Good. I don’t want to see you hurt again, little brother,” Laura told him in an uncharacteristic moment of sincerity.

“I know,” Derek replied softly, “Thanks.”

“So Peter will be with Stiles.”

“ _No_ ,” Derek growled, grip tightening around Liam’s torso.

“Ow. Air,” Liam whined.

“Derek, all our other alphas are paired off. Unless I want to alarm viewers by splitting up a pair I _have_ to hire new. Peter’s been wanting in to the family business for a while and he _is_ family.”

“Laura,” Derek sat up with a heavy sigh, “We started this business to keep me safe, but now you’ve brought a human in. Keep Peter if you want, but if Stiles stays, I go.”

“You’re joking?” She scoffed.

They’d struggled after their parents’ and sister’s death at the hands of Derek’s crazy boyfriend. When Derek had tried to get him to commit and cited werewolf culture as the reason for his need to claim him, Ken had decided that eliminating Derek’s pack was the solution. Since Derek’s human boyfriend before that had been a disaster as well, rumors got around and forming a new pack had been impossible. It was Laura, Peter, and Derek, and Peter was a narcissistic asshole who avoided them unless he wanted to do something awful like mock Laura for not finding a decent man or remind Derek that his attraction to humans was damaging to everyone around them. So in order to get a pack they’d tried starting a business. It had been Laura’s idea to get Derek to have sex with werewolves by starting a porn business. She had hoped that they could recondition his attraction, but it was apparently impossible. Derek could fake it, but he rarely ever ejaculated with another werewolf. That was why his only videos were masturbation ones and he spent his time writing the articles for the magazine instead. The money had come in so fast that even after they realized their scheme was a failure they’d just kept at it.

“You know what?” Laura huffed, “This isn’t working. You aren’t getting better, you don’t need to be _here_ to write your articles, and I’m tired of babying you. Pack up your office and go. I’ll make sure you keep getting checks for your articles and past clips, but you won’t be filming again so you needn’t be here. Go.”

“Fine,” Derek huffed, pushing himself up. Isaac had woken up during the argument and made a grab at him frantically, “Let go!”

“He _cares_ about you, Derek!” Laura snarled in frustration.

“He shouldn’t,” Derek growled, pulling free and hurrying out.

Isaac chased after Derek, but he slammed the Camero door in his face and left.

XXX

Stiles knocked awkwardly on the door to the office and Laura called for him to enter. He walked in feeling awkward and anxious. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. The job had been _fantastic_ so far, and he’d sworn to himself that he’d do whatever they asked of him if it kept his kid in daycare and the electric on in the house.

Until he’d met Peter.

Peter Hale had strolled up to Stiles’ house, picked the lock, let himself in, sat down at the kitchen table next to his son, called Stiles his omega, and demanded Stiles make him dinner. Stiles had thrown hot oil in his face, grabbed his son, and fled, terrified of the commanding stranger in his house that practically screamed ‘serial killer’. He’d locked his son in a closet; standing in the center of a hula-hoop filled with mountain ash, grabbed a bat, and called the police. They hadn’t gotten there before Peter decided to come upstairs and explain to Stiles in the most _condescending_ voice he’d ever heard that he intended to claim him and take him from porn idol to porn star. Stiles had beaten him with a metal baseball bat coated with wolfsbane until the police arrived.

Now he had to explain all of that to Laura, as well as tell her that there was no way in hell he was putting out for Peter Hale. He’d been up all night talking to the police, trying not to get in trouble while also refusing to file charges once he knew the name of his ‘assailant’. The shit had hit the fan and he was tired, angry, and afraid.

Laura took in Stiles’ guilty expression and threw her pen down, “Damn it all to hell! Really Stiles? _Really_?!”

“I… how did you…?” Stiles’ eyes widened, “I swear I had _no_ idea, Laura.”

“I know you have a crush on Derek,” Laura huffed, then held up a hand when Stiles gave her a confused look, “Sorry. I meant _had_. _Had_ a crush on him, since every time someone goes to bed with him they miraculously _stop_ liking him. Why that is, I have no idea and I can’t bring myself to look at his set photos to figure it out. Whatever the reason, you break him, you buy him. Either man up and commit or I’m firing you. Hell, I’ll take you to court for-“

“What’s this got to do with Peter?” Stiles blurted.

“What?” Laura asked.

“Peter Hale?” Stiles stammered, “Except I didn’t know he was a Hale when I beat the shit out of him. It’s just he showed up in my house treating me like some 50’s housewife and-“

“You beat up Peter?” Laura asked, eyebrows raised.

“With a baseball bat,” Stiles winced guiltily, “I swear I never meant to, Laura. He freaked me out! He _broke into my house_ while my kid was home!”

“If all you used was a baseball bat then he let you,” Laura snorted.

“Well, it was coated in wolfsbane,” Stiles shrugged, “Scott taught me how to defend myself.”

Laura gaped for a moment and then smirked, “Derek’s not involved in that kicked puppy look you’re sporting?”

“No,” Stiles shrugged, “He doesn’t seem interested in me. I was flirting with him earlier and he shoved me into a wall. I think he felt bad though, because he took the pain away from my Charlie horse afterwards.”

“Oh, yeah,” Laura replied sarcastically, “He can’t stand you.”

“Well, he doesn’t like me half as much as you hint. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Peter.”

“He was in the wrong, that’s not your fault. I’ll talk to him,” Laura sighed and sat back in her chair, “I want you two to pair up together.”

“Yeah, that’s the impression I got when he spilled the beans to the cops about my involvement in your company.”

“We’re legal,” She replied, eyes narrowed, “Whatever he’s lied to them about-“

“Oh, no,” Stiles growled, doing a fair impersonation of a werewolf, “He didn’t lie. A lie would have been preferable. He told _my dead father’s former coworkers_ that I’m making porn.”

“Oh. Oh _shit_.”

“Yeah, oh shit,” Stiles huffed, “Basically my uncles and aunts. Between that and him freaking out my kid and I? No. I’m sorry, Laura, but there’s no paycheck big enough for me to sleep with him. Ever. I’m getting pressure from all sides to just _quit,_ but… I don’t know what to do.”

Stiles’ shoulders slumped and Laura sighed, shaking her head, “Damn it, I want to trust you. I really do. You seem like a good kid.”

“I’m twenty-two,” Stiles frowned.

“Look,” Laura leaned back in her chair and put her stocking clad feet up on the desk, “Let me level with you. I’ve been doing a _lot_ of teasing, but the fact of the matter is that Derek can’t be with you. On or off the set.”

“Okay,” Stiles shrugged.

“He won’t tell you that, because he doesn’t like to hurt people, gruff expression and angry eyebrows aside.”

“Okay,” Stiles repeated, deflating as he stared at Laura’s placid expression.

“It would be best if you avoided him from now on. He won’t be at the studio, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Oh, wow,” Stiles stared down at his hands. He’d managed to drive someone he liked off _again_. Typical. “I’m really sorry I’ve caused so much trouble.”

“It’s not your fault the men in my family are all insane,” Laura sighed, “Look, put Peter out of your head. Put Derek out too, while you’re at it. Just focus on your career here. You could be big. Huge. We want that for you.”

“Sure,” Stiles nodded, forcing a smile onto his face, “Thanks for the second chance.”

Laura chuckled, “You haven’t used up your _first_ one. The boys have used up their last, though. Head to Studio C and we’ll get you started.”


	9. Chapter 9

Some accidental figging, almost medical play, and Derek angst. 

 

 

Derek’s relentless attraction to humans was beyond unhealthy. They couldn’t understand Derek’s need to devote himself to one person for the rest of his life. They wanted his kinky side, his powerful sex drive, and his strong body. They didn’t want his possessive nature and deep, devoted love. His first beloved had killed himself when Derek’s obsession with him became smothering, though Laura had blamed the young man’s years of depression. The second had murdered three members of his family and six other pack members.

Derek had never emotionally recovered. He couldn’t trust anyone, and the anxiety it produced made arousal difficult for him now. He could still lust after people, but he felt incredibly guilty whenever a human caught his eye. His interest in other werewolves was so low he was practically asexual towards them. Derek was lonely, even with a large pack, and now he was virtually cut off from them since most of the pack spent their free time at their business building where the sets and offices functioned almost like second homes and places for them to hang out. Derek had told Laura he was done, but if he could _just_ get Stiles out of his head than he could go back. He just had to get himself under control.

Derek brought up his company’s website and logged in, quickly finding Stiles’ clip from the previous day. The benefits of owning a porn company was that Derek had access to every new sex toy for males that came out on the market. It was Derek’s job to test them out and write a review of them for the yearly edition of their magazine. Now he pulled out several of those toys and chose a mounting masturbator. This was a sex toy specifically for werewolves, though some humans found it attractive as well. It was a very round toy with steadying posts vaguely shaped like legs and two nubs in the front to stop it tipping over. It had two round, full ass cheeks that Derek slid his fingers between to lube up the toy. It was tall enough to be mounted, which was the appeal for werewolves since most masturbators were either handheld or meant to be sat in the lap or laid down on top of. This allowed him to kneel on the floor and fuck the toy while watching a video.

Derek hit play on the clip labeled Stiles’ Alien Impregnation and stares with his jaw open at the sight of Stiles working his own body with a look of wonder on his face. Derek’s aroused from the door, but he’s only lightly touching himself. When Stiles starts to moan and push out the eggs Derek loses any control he might have had. His babble about babies made Derek glad he’d chosen a mounting toy. He wouldn’t have been satisfied with anything else. Not completely. He pounded into the toy, eyes mostly closed, listening to Stiles and recalling his scent. He doesn’t need to see the clip, except to occasionally study his face in the rigors of pleasure.

Orgasm leaves Derek breathless, his cock pulsing out into the toy. The clip has long since ended and Derek quickly clicks on Stiles’ name to go through picture after picture, chasing a second release and groaning in jealousy at the sight of Isaac or Liam caressing Stiles’ beautiful body. He froze at a particularly stunning photo, more artistic than pornographic. It was of some omega- probably Isaac- running his tongue across one of Stiles’ many moles. The tip was just touching the side, not blocking the dark mark itself. Derek wanted that. He wanted to spend hours finding each one and worshiping it. Derek fucked out two more climaxes, moaning Stiles’ name and staring at that one, almost innocent, photo. When he finally pulled free and collapsed onto his side on the carpet he had to admit the truth.

He was well and truly screwed.

XXX

Derek slept in the next day, deciding that if he was going to work from home he was going to stay up all night and not get up until way after noon. Which was why he was so disoriented when he got a phone call towards 2 PM.

“THE BEACONS ARE LIT!” Stiles’ voice screamed into the phone, “GONDOR CALLS FOR AID!”

“Wh-what?” Derek slurred, struggling awake. Stiles sounded in pain, but he also sounded confused. Derek’s sex and sleep addled mind was assuming a _lot_ of things right at that moment.

“THE FIRE NATION IS ATTACKING!”

“Wait… what?” Derek sat up, rubbing at his face and glaring at his black out curtains. Their less-than-subtle aura of daytime glow was not encouraging.

“THE PHASERS WEREN’T ON STUN!”

“We… we aren’t talking about sex, are we?” Derek asked.

There was a fumbling sound and then Laura came on the phone, “I’m going to KILL Peter!”

“WHAT DID HE DO TO STILES?!” Derek roared.

“He put wolfsbane in the fucking lube!” Laura told him, “And something else that apparently burns. That vengeful little son of a… Shit, the ambulance crew are here. I have to go.”

“What? Wait!”

There was more fumbling and then Stiles came back on the line, “No! Wait! _Dylan!”_

A bang signaled the phone hitting the floor and the call ended. Derek took a deep steadying breath. He was in his parking lot. He hadn’t even registered it. The only thing stopping his half-dressed run to the fucking hospital was Stiles saying his son’s name. Derek was suddenly searching his brain for everything and anything Stiles had ever said about his son. Daycare. Dylan was at daycare. The problem was, Derek didn’t know _which_ daycare. So Derek went upstairs and pulled up Stiles’ emergency contacts from the company records.

Scott McCall.

Fuck.

“Hello?” A steady voice answered the phone.

“Hi, Scott McCall?”

“Yes?” Scott asked.

“I’m Stiles’ employer. There’s been a medical emergency and he’s on the way to the hospital.”

“Oh my gods, is he okay?!” Scott spat out, sounding absolutely terrified. Part of Derek was glad. Whoever this alpha was, he still cared about Stiles. The other half was screaming that this guy had no right to be on Stiles’ contacts if he was an entire continent and a full pack away.

“I don’t have many details right now, but I don’t believe the situation is life threatening. The issue is, he’s disoriented and can’t tell us where his son is. We’re concerned about Dylan being left at daycare. Can you tell us what daycare he switched to?”

“Shit, no,” Scott replied, and Derek could hear him running his hands through his hair, “We haven’t spoken in days. He’s mad at me. Wait, my mom! He always uses my mom as a back up contact. I’ll give you her number. She picks up Dylan all the time when Stiles’ shift runs over so she’s gotta know where he is.”

“Thanks, I’m ready,” Derek stated, pen to paper.

The alpha paused and Derek waited for several seconds before Scott spoke again, “Wait… how’s he get hurt… who did you say you were?”

“Derek Hale. Co-owner of Hale Industries and ABO,” Derek replied, “As for how he got hurt, that’s not something I’m fully aware of. My staff alerted me.”

“That he was hurt and disoriented?”

“Yes. Your mother’s name?”

“How’d he get hurt?” McCall asked again, sounding more suspicious than ever.

Derek could probably figure out his issue. Someone calls saying the parent is hurt and where is the kid? It sounds a hell of a lot like someone trying to abduct a kid. If there were problems with the mom, which Derek knew there were, than Scott had even _more_ reason to worry.

“I got the impression it was a prank gone wrong,” Derek replied, trying to sound guilty, “We’re going to make sure the responsible party is seriously reprimanded and Stiles is fully compensated. This is _not_ how I prefer to run my business, but you know how people can be. Throw sex into the mix and suddenly they’re all sixteen, horny, and ready to claw each other’s eyes out. Stiles is very attractive and a couple of alphas here have been competing for his attention. It’s clearly gotten out of hand.”

Scott thinks about it for a moment and then gives out Melissa McCall’s number, but Derek isn’t shocked when he calls her and she doesn’t answer right away. She’s probably on the phone with Scott. When she does answer she already knows the deal.

“I’m on my way to get Stiles’ son now,” She states.

“Thank you so much, Mrs. McCall,” Derek states, “Stiles was worried. I’ll head to the hospital now and let him know Dylan is fine.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Melissa McCall states sharply, “I work at the hospital.”

Derek gets why Stiles had her on as a contact and feels even more relieved, “That’s good to know. Thank you. I’m glad Dylan is in such good hands.”

“Right, well. Goodbye.”

She disconnects and Derek finishes dressing, the worry amping up now that he’s taken care of Stiles’ worry over his son. He hurries downstairs to his car.

When Derek gets to the hospital he finds Laura in the waiting room looking angry and resigned.

“What’s going on?” Derek asked.

“They won’t let me in!” She fumes, “I was just about to call you.”

Derek’s eyebrows furrow, “Melissa McCall?”

“Who?” Laura asked bewildered.

“She’s not cockblocking us?”

“I have no idea who that is,” Laura states firmly, “Stiles told the fucking staff _you’re_ his emergency contact. I gave them your number but you weren’t picking up. They won’t even talk to me!”

“Why me?” Derek muttered, heading for the desk, “He’s got the McCalls as his contacts on his paperwork.”

“Which I _failed_ to bring, not that it would have helped us,” Laura ran her fingers through her hair, swearing angrily, “This is so fucked up!”  

“How _exactly_ did Peter think putting something painful in Stiles’ ass was going to get him laid?”

“Peter was trying to _prevent_ him getting laid,” Laura sighed.

“Wait, how?” Derek frowned, “Why?”

“Stiles didn’t tell you?” She asked, “When he called you his contact and… I thought…?”

She trailed off as Derek turned to the staff and started the process to get things rolling. After a few minutes the nurse showed Derek and Laura to a room where Stiles was laying on a bed looking exhausted and miserable.

“How’s the pain?” Derek asked instantly.

“Why?” Stiles huffed, “You wanna finger me and suck it out?”

That stopped Derek in his tracks and he raised both eyebrows and waited for Stiles to either admit he _did_ want that or backpedal furiously. Neither happened.

“Sorry. I’m short on sleep and high on pain. So the doctor examined me and sent a sample away for analysis. My asshole’s _still_ burning, because they can’t put anything on it without knowing what was used. He did say he smelled ginger along with the wolfsbane, so he’s thinking it’s all harmless and will just go away on it’s own. They gave me meds to counteract the wolfsbane, which is why I’m sane right now, and they’re going to come back in a few minutes and give me an enema.”

“A few _minutes_?” Derek asked, “You’re in pain!”

“Yeah, well, they said that a few minutes ago so…”

“Laura, tell me you have a kit in your purse?” Derek huffed.

Laura was already digging, “I should. I always try to be prepared. Condoms… vibrator… my _own_ stash of ginger because that shit’s fun if used the _right_ way… m’kay. Enema kit. I have two bulbs in there.”

Laura handed it to Derek who walked over to Stiles and scooped him up from the bed. Stiles’ arms flew around Derek’s shoulders and he buried his face against his neck while whimpering in agony.

“Shh,” Derek soothed, “I’ll make it better.”

Derek took him into the bathroom and had him sit on the toilet backwards so he could give him the kit himself. He wasn’t much into this sort of play so it did nothing to him other than rile up his protective instincts. He was whispering soothing words to Stiles constantly, stroking his back with his free hand as he waited for the sterile fluids to stop dripping out of him. The doctor was right. Stiles had been figged without the benefit of agreeing to having ginger up his ass. That shit _hurt_.

“Okay. I don’t smell anymore wolfsbane. You want me to take the pain?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded miserably, forehead pressed to his arm where it was braced against the wall.

“Okay, just one finger,” Derek soothed, slipping it into him and watching the black creep up his arm.

“Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?” Stiles sighed once the pain eased, “I mean, I’ve been on set how long and every time I do a scene something crazy goes down!”

“Peter will pay for this.”

“Are you kidding? It was payback for what I did to him. Let’s just call it even and let crazy be crazy on his own. I don’t want to see this escalate.”

“What did you do to him?” Derek asked with a huff of amusement.

He still had his finger in Stiles’ ass. He should really, really take that out. Or twist it a bit. Maybe look for his prostate.

“Laura didn’t tell you?”

“Why does everyone answer my questions with questions?” Derek growled, “C’mon. Just tell me.”

Stiles sighed, “I threw hot oil on his face and beat him with a wolfsbane covered baseball bat.”

Derek pressed his face to Stiles’ shoulderblades and fell apart laughing, “Oh gods, _why_?”

“Because he broke into my house and freaked me out, demanding I be his bitch!”

Derek’s amusement vanished.

“I’ll kill him,” Derek promised angrily.

“No,” Stiles replied sharply, but didn’t elaborate.

“I’ll make it better,” Derek decided instead, curling his finger.

Stiles moaned softly, back arching as Derek stroked his enflamed insides. The ginger had likely faded by now, since it rarely lasted more than half an hour. It was most likely the fact it hadn’t been properly washed from his system that was causing his discomfort. What was nice about ginger was it didn’t actually burn the skin, just made it swell and sting for a period of time, so Stiles wouldn’t be raw right now.

The nurse burst in just as Derek was starting to mouth along his back, and immediately freaked the fuck out. Derek sighed and backed off, but gave her a possessive growl and a flash of red eyes just to remind her that werewolves had different ideas about touching than humans did. That didn’t help much and he got a healthy dose of disgusted, prejudiced human for his efforts. Luckily, they were just about ready to discharge Stiles since Derek had done the wash out for him.

Stiles was so relieved by the lack of agony in his backside that he fell straight to sleep the second Derek picked him up to carry him back to his bed. Derek crawled into the bed, growling at Laura when she started to protest, and curled up around Stiles, holding him tightly.

 _I’m so fucking screwed_.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles woke up pressed against Derek’s shoulder, the world around him shifting oddly.

“You can’t sign him out,” A woman’s frustrated voice informed them, “And he has to be _conscious_.”

“He’s awake now, no thanks to you,” Derek huffed, “Stiles. Hey, they want your signature.”

“D’I fall asleep during a scene?” Stiles asked in horror.

“No,” Derek snorted.

Stiles dragged his eyes open and blinked at the nurse, doctor, and data staff. They were all very concerned about the werewolf holding Derek bridal style in his arms. Laura was nearby looking equally concerned, but her eyes were on Derek. Stiles sighed and glanced at the paperwork they held out to him. He pulled it to himself and glanced it over while Derek stood stock still and waited. Stiles signed and returned the paperwork before snuggling back against Derek. If the alpha was willing to be his pillow than Stiles wasn’t going to argue. His uncle had just put him through fifty shades of hell and he was 100% done with everything.

“My kid?” Stiles asked.

“With Melissa McCall.”

“Mm, good,” Stiles sighed, “Wha’ time’s it?”

“Near midnight.”

“Kay.”

Derek put Stiles in his car and drove him back to his place, pulling him out and carrying him inside. Melissa was there, but Dylan had been in bed for hours. She met them at the door looking worried and, to Stiles’ concern, Scott was with him.

“What’r you doing here,” Stiles sighed as Derek walked him through his own front door.

Derek was apparently feeling antisocial, because he just walked past them all and headed for the stairs.

“Which bedroom is yours?” Derek asked.

“Second on the right.”

Stiles turned the knob for Derek and he walked him in and placed Stiles down on his bed, sitting beside him. He reached for his clothes and began to undress him. That was when Stiles realized he wasn’t in the hospital garb before, which meant Derek had likely dressed him at the hospital while he was asleep. Stiles wasn’t worried. His body was on display everywhere on the internet, if Derek wanted to fuss over him in the hospital or his own bedroom, he wasn’t going to cry about it.

“Thanks for this,” Stiles sighed, laying back and letting Derek take control.

Derek grunted in reply, tucking Stiles into his bed and reaching out to stroke his cheek.

“Who were they going to pair you with today and why weren’t they hurt?”

“Boyd,” Stiles replied, “But it wasn’t his fault. He was running late.”

“He’d have smelled it if he’d been on time.”

“He would have had _no reason_ to suspect that,” Stiles caught at Derek’s hand before he could leave, “Please, don’t go after him. It was _Peter_ ’s fault. I know he’s your uncle, but the dude needs help.”

“In more ways than one,” Derek replied with a nod, “I’m not angry at Boyd. I want to know what was going on. What were they going to do with Isaac?”

“Make him do solo for a while until they found someone new for him or pair him with Peter if he’d have him. She said it would be a bit scandalous on the website but that people might eat it up. I talked to Isaac first and he said he was fine with it. I think… I think he was hoping you’d pair with him,” Stiles replied hesitantly.

Derek shook his head, “That’s never going to happen.”

“He’s a really nice guy and-“

“Don’t try to set us up, Stiles,” Derek grumbled.

“You’re really cranky,” Stiles decided.

“It’s my nature,” Derek shrugged.

“What can I do to get you to pair with me?” Stiles asked softly, “What’s your thing?”

“My thing?”

“Everyone’s got a thing.”

“Like tentacles?” Derek asked, eyebrow raised.

“Don’t knock the tentacles that was so awesome I… wait, did you _watch_ it?”

“No,” Derek replied far too quickly for a guy who loved dramatic pauses and long stares.

“Oh my gods and goddesses, you did,” Stiles replied in shock, “Was it any good? I haven’t watched it. I freaked out after watching my first masturbation one and haven’t watched any since.”

Derek did that long stare thing and then replied, “It was very good. You’d never know it was your first time with the toy or film.”

“Tony’s a great director,” Stiles replied, feeling himself flushing red.

“So I’ve been told,” Derek replied.

“You don’t work with him?”

“Photography uses Finstock.”

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles nodded, “He was sort of… weird.”

“Yeah, he’s odd.”

“He’d kill my buzz if I were filming.”

“He’s not exactly wood inspiring,” Derek snorted, shaking his head and laughing lightly.

Stiles smiled softly, “You should smile more.”

Derek gave him a tortured look, as if he’d said something truly hurtful, but when Stiles reached out to catch his wrist and ask him what he’d done the alpha stood up quickly. Laura was in the doorway, preventing Stiles from continuing their conversation with the angry scowl on her face.

“Derek, let’s go,” Laura snapped.

“Hang on a minute,” Derek replied, hovering by his bedside with so much hidden behind his eyes that Stiles sat up anxiously.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked him worriedly.

“Derek, his _former_ alpha wants to see us,” Laura stated.

“What?” Stiles shook his head, “No, let me deal with Scott.”

“Not happening. You’re exhausted and have been through hell today,” Laura stated, “Did you tell Derek about Peter’s _first_ offense?”

“Yeah,” Derek replied, “I’m going to run him out of town.”

“So let’s get started on that,” Laura replied, “ _After_ we deal with Scott McCall.”

“Why are you in such a hurry to get him out of here?” Stiles asked, sitting up and pulling on Derek’s jacket sleeve, “We’re finally connecting! You were all worried about how he wanted me to stay away from him and-”

“And that’s not going to change. Derek, let’s go,” Laura ordered firmly.

“She’s right,” Derek nodded, turning to leave.

Stiles watched them walk out into the hall together and caught a glimpse of Scott giving him a worried look from the hall before the door was shut. Stiles fell back on the bed in frustration. Derek had held him as if he were _precious_. That was something he’d experienced so rarely that it made his chest ache. Stiles supposed that he should have seen the sudden rejection coming. Derek probably just didn’t want him to sue. It wasn’t as if being intimate were what he did for a _living_ after all.

XXX

Laura brought Stiles into the viewing room, someplace he hadn’t been to since his first study of his porn introduction. He walked in with a twist in his gut and his worry was confirmed when he met Laura’s eyes.

“Sit,” She stated, motioning to the chair.

Stiles sat down in front of the computer. The editing team had just headed out and Stiles wasn’t surprised to see that they had looked frustrated. Laura turned on the clip, keeping the sound low, and began fast forwarding to key points. Stiles watched himself with Boyd and could immediately see that it was worse than he’d thought.

“What happened?” Laura asked, “You were vibrant with Liam and Isaac. You were fun on your own. This? This looks _coerced_. Tony tells me you guys couldn’t even achieve penetration, that you smelled panicked every time and had to go a different route.”

“I’ve got no connection with him,” Stiles sighed, “We look good standing together, he’s attractive, I’ve secretly-not-in-a-racist-way always wanted to be with a black person, but it just _wasn’t_ happening. I mean… I lasted longer? That’s good, right?”

Laura shut off the screen, “I can’t release this, Stiles. We’ll have werewolves climbing the building to rescue you.”

“I’m not sure if you’re serious or not?”

“What do you expect me to do now?” She asked irritably.

“Release it and interview any alphas who show up?”

“I…” Laura paused and cocked her head to one side, “That’s actually not a bad idea.”

“That’s me. Full of bad ideas and dick,” Stiles replied bitterly.

Laura studied him in silence for a moment, “Stiles, I don’t think you should do this anymore.”

“What?” Stiles asked, his stomach plunging anxiously as he gave her a wide eyed stare.

“McCall was very enlightening. He said you’ve never had a healthy relationship with anyone. Not once.”

“He should mind his own business, and how does that even effect this?”

“Because I highly doubt you could pretend to have anything but a bromance with someone on screen, Stiles,” Laura replied, giving him a pitying look, “Why do you think we keep Derek off screen? He’s robotic in bed with an Omega. He can’t even pretend to love them.”

“He can’t?” Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed, “No, that’s not right. It can’t be.”

“It is,” Laura replied, “Look, you’re a pack member. We’ll take care of you. We’ll toss you in on some special editions and we definitely want you for the calendar in a month, but I think office work would suit you better.”

“Office work?”

“I pulled up your resume online,” Laura sat down in the chair beside Stiles and rubbed his forearm, “You really know all that computer stuff?”

“Self taught, but yeah,” Stiles stared down at his knees. His brain wasn’t on what Laura was saying. It was on Derek. Derek who sure as hell hadn’t been faking it if what she said was true. Derek who had held him so tightly, pressed kisses to the back of his neck, touched him deep inside to relieve his pain.

“Then I think we could utilize you elsewhere. Maybe someone in the editing team could take you on as an apprentice and give you some new training. Would you like that?”

“Yeah…” Stiles replied softly.

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” She replied, squeezing his arm, “The pay will be more steady, though? That’s good, right?”

“Sure.”

“You’ll have to quit _Garcon’s_.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“And of course, the aliens who make our products will want your dick measurements.”

“No problem.”

“Are you even in the same room with me?” Laura scoffed, extending her claws and pricking his arm.

“Ow! What?!” Stiles jumped, glaring at her.

“Where the hell were you just now?”

“Where’s Derek?”

Laura’s eyes flashed red, “I told you. He won’t be at the studio anymore.”

“Yeah, but _where_ is he?”

“At home, where you should be. Go home, Stiles. Play with your kid. Make your decision about _Garcon’s_ and a lab job here. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles stood up and headed for the exit, but when Laura went into her office he turned and hurried back to the elevators again.

Stiles took the elevator to Studio B where Finstock was taking some shots of Frank riding a lifelike doll. Stiles gave it an appreciative look and walked up to Finstock to interrupt them despite the sign ordering otherwise.

“You’re friends with Derek Hale, right?”

“I take pictures of his dick, why?”

“Yeah, but do you know where he lives and do you have a vested interest in his career?”

Finstock paused, turned to him and folded his arms, “I’m listening.”

“Good,” Stiles smirked, “Because this is what we’re going to do…”

XXX

Derek stepped out of the shower and headed for his computer to start writing his article. He’d taken notes while jacking off with the latest toy but he couldn’t devote time during masturbation or it would take away from his enjoyment of the item itself. In this case the damn thing had been uncomfortable as hell so he was going to burn it in the article he was writing. Then he’d probably literally burn it because it seriously deserved _no_ place in anyone’s sex drawer anywhere.

He’d gotten a text. Derek frowned. No one texted him. It was a link to a video. It was a completely unedited and unflattering video of Stiles and Boyd trying and miserably failing to engage in any type of flattering sexual escapade. They’d ended up jerking each other off while looking as if they’d rather be anywhere else. It had Derek’s hackles raised. The end of the video was Finstock staring at the camera looking disgusted.

“Do you believe this filth? I mean, _come on_! I thought they both liked dick?! Now, they tell me I’m too loud and obnoxious to do film, but I say these two? These guys are two uncomfortable and awkward! We can do better than that, can’t we Derek? What d’ya say Derek? Let’s recreate this disgusting excuse for trashy porn and make it even trashier and pornier than ever! Meet me in Studio C at 3 PM. Bring your A game because you’re about to tackle our newest player and bring him to his _knees!_ Wow, did you hear that? That last one wasn’t even meant to be sexual. _That’s_ how pumped I am to save you and Stiles’ career and make some decent fucking porn!”

Derek stared at the frozen expression of Finstock’s face twisted up in encouragement at the end of the clip. It was 2:50 PM. He tossed his phone down and threw on some clothes, hoping he got to Studio C before Stiles gave up and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Studio C was in full swing with music playing, lights flashing, and bodies grinding together. The editors would make the extras in the room comprised of stray staff into a full room, but for now it was a corner that would look bigger on the screen.

Derek walked through the ‘crowd’ searching for Stiles only to find him leaning against a wall looking shy and vulnerable in tight black clothes with a red scarf tied around his neck. It made Derek’s stomach clench and a possessive growl crawl up his throat. Stiles looked like he was just waiting to get picked up and have his cherry popped. As Derek watched Boyd moved towards him with a drink in hand, planting his hand on the wall to lean in and flirt with Stiles. The intro to the original movie. They were redoing it? No, they were _baiting_ him! Derek fell right into step, heading over before his mind had even finished processing the fact it was a ruse. He jerked Boyd around, flashed his red eyes, and growled low and threatening.

_Mine!_

Boyd flashed his reds as well, but only briefly before backing down. More of a ‘hey, I’m an alpha too, but I don’t need this shit’. He walked off and leaned against the bar while Derek followed him with his eyes. Isaac was there and when he met up with him the omega leaned in to caress his arm affectionately, proud of him for playing his part. Derek dragged his eyes away from the ‘threat’ and turned to Stiles himself, ignoring the cameras moving around to capture their faces. Stiles smiled at him sweetly and Derek slid his hand around to the back of his neck. He tugged him forward to breath in his scent close to his neck, slipping the scarf off, and Stiles lifted his head and bared his neck erotically.

Derek hummed in desire and pulled Stiles towards the dance floor. He expected them to try to get close to put a mic on him, but Stiles wasn’t wearing one either. He wondered if this was being done for them or if the music was just too loud to pick up on anything. Stiles was lost to the sound, hips gyrating and mouth slightly parted. Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of the gorgeous young man. He moved his hands over his hips and groped his lush ass while Stiles threw his arms up and displayed his neck for him.

Derek growled and spun him around, pulling him close and rubbing his groin against Stiles’ ass while mouthing along his neck and stroking both hands over his chest. The tight club clothes Stiles was wearing left nothing to the imagination, stretchy material practically _begging_ to be ripped as it skimmed over his nipples. Derek growled into his ear and Stiles gasped. Derek was lucky enough to be looking down the length of his long body and saw his cock twitch in his tight pants.

_Mine!_

“Let’s take this someplace else,” Derek growled.

Stiles nodded, his arms dropping and one hand clasping Derek’s. He was breathing fast, eyes glazed and lips damp from where he kept licking them as if hungry. Derek contemplated Studio A, but then decided _fuck the walk there_ and dragged Stiles towards the ‘bathrooms’.

The bathrooms in the club were a façade. They weren’t functional at all and every bit of dirt was artfully rendered with paint. They had a glory hole in both stalls and the toilets were double bolted metal things painted to look like ceramic so werewolves could have rowdy sex on them. The stalls were also extra wide to leave room for two people to do all sorts of gymnastics in there while entertaining the filthy idea that it was public sex.

Derek pressed Stiles against the full-length mirror on one side and kissed him stupid, biting his lips until they were swollen and the young man was panting with need. They’d turned down the music so Derek could hear Stiles easily as he whined in the back of his throat. When Stiles began to grasp at Derek’s clothes he knew he couldn’t put him off any longer. He took hold of that fragile shirt and tore it in half, pulling a cry of surprise and arousal from Stiles.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned, hands sliding up his shirt to grope his chest while Stiles pressed against him in a sudden show of needy aggressiveness.

Derek let him push, taking Stiles’ nips and hungry tongue for a moment before he re-established dominance. He growled deeply and slid a hand inside of Stiles’ pants to grope his ass tightly. Stiles tried to climb him like a tree so Derek helped, pulling the hungry human into his arms and walking him to the sink where he sat him down on the edge. There Derek pulled back, regretfully removing his hands from groping all that hot flesh, and undid Stiles’ tight jeans. He let out a groan of relief at being freed from the tight confines and lifted himself up on both hands by gripping the edges of the sink. Derek grinned and pulled his pants straight off, then gaped at the sight of Stiles in a thong. That lasted a second before Derek used claws to snip the threads. It fell free and Derek was given yet another shock at the sweet young man wearing a cock ring around his swollen member.

“I… I’m basically a virgin with men so… I wanted to last and I heard it makes you look bigger and…”

“Fuck,” Derek panted, and then dropped to his knees to lick Stiles’ balls while the younger man gasped and swore in shock.

“You don’t have to…”

“Shut up,” Derek growled, and then got a _far_ better idea, “Jump down and turn around.”

Stiles obeyed and Derek pushed at his lower back when the idiot didn’t get the idea. Stiles leaned forward and Derek parted his plush little twink ass to smile at his dusky pucker. Werewolves loved it au-natural and Laura had clearly warned Stiles of this, because he hadn’t bleached or shaved and Derek couldn’t wait to saturate his rim. He leaned forward with a heavy amount of spit on his tongue and ran it from Stiles’ perineum up to his pucker, drawing a low groan from the young man. Derek leaned back to admire the flattened hair, dark with his saliva. Stiles’ pucker was already twitching in anticipation and Derek couldn’t help but recall how much Stiles’ videos had featured him fingering his own ass, or getting fingered, or fucking himself stupid with a toy. Stiles was a power bottom or Derek was a human. Derek buried his tongue in Stiles’ cleft, wriggling it while Stiles groaned and pushed back eagerly. He speared his tongue and fucked into Stiles’ hole while the young man moaned deeply. Stiles was eagerly thrusting his hips back for more, basically fucking himself on Derek’s tongue while the alpha’s stubble burned his pale cheeks pink. When Derek pulled back he whined and humped the air weakly.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard and so thoroughly you’re never going to want another dick in you again,” Derek stated, stripping off his shirt and kicking off his pants.

“I did mention the part where this was the first non-latex dick in me, right?” Stiles squeaked.

“Resign yourself to only getting the one,” Derek stated, then stood up and grabbed what looked like hand soap from the other sink. It was lube, of course, and he used it to slick his cock up.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened, “I think I can live with that.”

“You’d better be ready to,” Derek warned, “I’m keeping you, Stiles.”

Stiles whined and arched his back, pushing his ass out provocatively, while dropping his head forward. He smelled of longing and sadness, “Don’t promise what you can’t keep.”

Derek leaned in and breathed in his scent starting at his back and moving up to his hair where things like worry and regret could linger in the soft tresses. He vowed never to put such an odor there.

“I intend to keep many promises to you,” Derek whispered.

Stiles whimpered and pushed back again, grinding his hips against Derek’s body, “Please just… just…”

“Mm, I’ll make it so good for you,” Derek growled low, pushing his wet fingers between his cheeks and teasing his cleft.

“Yes,” Stiles panted, “Fill me up tight. Make it _burn_.”

“You like it to burn?” Derek growled.

“Derek!” Stiles gasped, pushing back as Derek pushed two fingers into him and began working him open. He pumped them fast, spreading his digits and gripping Stiles’ cheek tightly, “Oh, fuck, yes!”

Derek rumbled in approval, moving his fingers a few more times just to see Stiles whine and ache for his prostate to be prodded. Derek pulled his fingers free, ignoring his plea for their return, and lined himself up with his entrance. Derek gripped Stiles’ shoulder with one hand and guided himself inside with the other, pushing halfway inside before gripping his hip and starting a slow drag out.

“Oh gods, no, come back,” Stiles cried out, shoving his hips back.

Derek’s breath whooshed out of him as Stiles took him in to the hilt in one go, gasping in excitement as he began to fuck himself back on Derek with frantic motions. He was swearing and moaning as he took Derek in, his face and torso flushed in the mirror as Derek watched him lose himself to the pleasure. The heat around Derek’s cock was overwhelming, especially after so long without letting himself enjoy satisfaction with another person. The sweet scent of human wafted off of him as his body moved, his scent a combination of apple, coffee, and fall leaves. Stiles smelled like life and the changing of seasons. His skin was soft, every little bump of a beauty mark teasing Derek’s fingers.

Derek’s hand moved from Stiles’ shoulder to the back of his neck, scratching lightly as he moaned in pleasure. He could feel himself building towards his first climax and he refused to fight it. He couldn’t wait to let himself go inside of Stiles’ slim body and see his seed foam and froth while he fucked him through orgasm after orgasm. Derek looked up at the mirror again to see Stiles’ mouth open in a soft ‘O’ of pleasure as Derek thrust into Stiles’ willing body.

“Stiles,” Derek panted, “Open your eyes. Watch me in the mirror.”

Stiles pried his eyes open and Derek was treated to a view of him completely unhinged by pleasure. His eyes were dark, the amber reduced to a ring around his blown pupils. He met Derek’s eyes in the mirror and let out a deep moan as he watched Derek’s hips stutter, still, and then the look of gratification that suffused his face.

“Oh gods,” Stiles gasped, “Yes! Come inside me, fill me up! Fuck, Derek!”

Stiles’ body clenched around him and he gasped, trembling as the ring held off his orgasm. His face twisted into one of agony and then shock and excitement.

“Oh gods, I think I actually _like_ this!” Stiles gasped, “Fuck, it hurts so good!”

“Yeah?” Derek growled, reaching around to stroke his cock as his hips started to jerk again, chasing a second release, “Tell me. Describe it.”

Stiles let out a deep groan, pushing back eagerly as Derek fucked him hard.

“So, so tight. My…. My balls _ache_. I need to come so bad, but I want you to… want you to c-c- _ah, ah!”_

Stiles’ body clenched again and Derek’s eyes fell closed as he groaned and thrust through Stiles’ dry orgasm. The young man began to keen in a combination of pain and bliss and Derek took pity on him, reaching down to loosen the cock ring. With the flow released Stiles lost all rhythm. He couldn’t decide whether to fuck Derek’s fist or throw himself back on his cock. Derek pulled Stiles spastic body back, one arm around his waist as he buried himself deep in Stiles’ body. He rolled his hips to tease his prostate while jerking him off with sharp twists of his wrist. Stiles threw his arms up and scrambled to tug on Derek’s hair. Derek growled at the touch on the scruff of his neck, but Stiles was oblivious so the alpha bit at his neck and ear, driving Stiles wild. Stiles let out a strangled cry, stilling Derek’s movements against his body. Derek worked him through his climax, glancing from the mirror to the actual beauty plastered against his body and around his shaft. Pungent smelling ropes of semen splashed against the sink. Stiles arched against Derek, his body on gorgeous display for him while his legs jerked. Derek held him tight and breathed in the beautiful smell of his satisfaction as Stiles trembled and then sagged against him.

While Stiles was panting Derek shifted their bodies once more, moving back through the stall door to sit down sharply on the toilet. Derek spread his legs and shifted Stiles’ legs over his own, spreading his gorgeous thighs open. He reached down to cup his balls, pulling shivers from him, before moving lower to feel around where they were connected. Stiles’ hole was slick with Derek’s release as it overflowed his passage and leaked back out.

“Ready for me to fill you up more?” Derek growled.

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles panted, wriggling a bit, “Lemme just… get my legs under me…”

“No. Lean forward,” Derek ordered, pushing him forward.

Stiles braced his hands on Derek’s knees and Derek used his strength to lift him and drop him down over his aching member. Derek groaned as Stiles’ sex loosened passage stroked his cock. The new angle wasn’t so hard on Stiles’ body and he was able to enjoy Derek’s bliss as the alpha groaned and pressed into him. Stiles stared into the mirror, his eyes flashing possessively as he watched Derek come apart while bouncing on his dick. He could feel the coil of desire in his abdomen winding tighter. The next release was going to be mind blowing. Derek chased it mindlessly, fucking up into Stiles while working the young human over his shaft as if he were his very own warm sex toy.

“Yes,” Derek groaned, “So close. Almost… Fuck, Stiles. You’re so good.”

“Mm, your good little human,” Stiles smirked over his shoulder, eyelids lowered seductively, “That’s it. Play with me. I want to be your toy, Derek.”

Derek growled, his dick swelling further. He could smell their scent mingling in Stiles’ body and that combined with the long neck on display for him was driving him crazy. Derek meant what he’d said in the beginning. He wanted to keep Stiles forever, no matter how mad that was. He’d been hurt before by asking first, so there was no way he was going to stop now. He was going to claim Stiles in the most primal of ways and the consequences be damned. Derek let out a low growl as his body tensed. He drew out his claws and dug them into Stiles’ neck as his body tensed and pleasure throbbed through him.

Stiles gasped, but the claws penetrating the base of his skull cut off all motion. Derek was flooded with memories, dancing and sometimes careening through his mind. He knew his own were doing the same to Stiles, who shivered in his lap and let out a low groan. When Derek pulled his claws free Stiles sagged back against him, unconscious in his lap. Derek wrapped his arms around him gently, stroking his cheek as he reveled in the beauty of the man he loved. Stiles now knew him inside and out. They were connected. Bonded forever.

“Mine,” Derek growled, eyes flashing red as he glared around himself at the camera crew, his fellow stars, and Finstock. He threw his head back and howled his claim to the entire building and the streets below, “ _MINE!”_


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles was choking. Smoke was filling his nose, mouth, and lungs. It was burning his eyes and blinding him with tears. Cora’s screams were piercing his ears and breaking his heart. She was dying and his eldest sister was holding him back, stopping him from getting to her. He was afraid to hurt her, afraid to lose her too, and he knew there was nothing he could do. The house was surrounded by mountain ash. Laura was spared because she’d been out smoking and Stiles because his lover was the murderer who thought killing Stiles’ family would fix their relationship. He thought if he killed the people who made Stiles crave a family that he’d get to sleep with him without committing, without accepting the claim. All it did was make Stiles drown in guilt and self-hatred.

Stiles gasped and woke up, back arching as he coughed and tried to pull in gulps of air.

“Easy!” Derek soothed, rubbing his back, “Deep breath, you’re okay. You’re alive.”

“They’re dying!” Stiles choked out, “Laura, they’re _dying!_ We have to _do_ something!”

“Stiles,” Derek growled, using his alpha voice.

Stiles’ shared memories came to a staggering halt. It had been Laura before, inheriting her mother’s power, who had used her alpha voice on Derek for the first time that day to stop him from hurting himself. Stiles blinked rapidly, the smoke clearing from his mind, and found himself on the couch in Derek’s former office. He was in Derek’s lap, wrapped in a blanket, being held tightly. Derek stroked his hair gently and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Derek murmured softly, “I wanted to share happy memories with you, but I have so few.”

“S’not fair,” Stiles sobbed, his chest heaving as he tried to reign in the foreign emotions.

“I know,” Derek replied softly, “I’m sorry. You had such beautiful memories for me.”

“No,” Stiles shook his head, hand worming out to rub against his face as he sniffled miserably, “Not fair that you… I want you to be hap-happy.”

Derek buried his face in Stiles shoulder and breathed in deep, “I will. With you, I will.”

The door banged open and Laura stormed in, “Derek what the ever-loving _hell?!”_

Derek sighed heavily, “Hi, Laura.”

“Don’t you _Hi, Laura_ me! Isaac just told me you claimed Stiles without getting his permission first?!”

“He didn’t say no,” Derek groused.

“I can’t even _believe_ you just said that!” Laura shrieked.

“Could someone please tell me what’s going on and why I just hallucinated?” Stiles asked, voice cracking.

“Derek claimed you,” Laura snapped.

“Oh,” Stiles replied, a jolt of excitement going through him. He was wanted. Wanted enough to be claimed by a werewolf. Then reality hit and Stiles’ next exclamation was full of shock and concern, “ _Oh!”_

“Yeah, exactly,” Laura huffed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“Oh, wow,” Stiles struggled to sit up but Derek held him tightly.

“No,” Derek grumbled, “You’re mine now, stiles.”

“I have a _son_ ,” Stiles argued weakly, pushing at his arms in an attempt to free himself, “I can’t be 100% yours!”

“I’ll be his father, too,” Derek replied, and the desperation in his voice was heartbreaking.

“Will you pay our bills, because you just cost me my job!” Stiles flailed weakly.

“No, you can work! I’m not like Peter. I won’t keep you in the house cooking and cleaning. I want a _partner_.”

“I mean here!” Stiles sagged back against Derek, giving up on fighting his werewolf strength, “Now that I’m claimed I can’t work here.”

“Of course you can,” Derek scoffed, “You just have to make videos with me and omegas.”

“Omegas will still let me?” Stiles asked, “Wait, _you’ll_ do them? But you just do photos and articles!”

“Because I never had an omega I clicked with,” Derek corrected, nuzzling Stiles neck and making him melt against him.

“So… this isn’t going to end my porn career before it even got up off he ground?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Derek snorted, “But for the record I’ll provide for you and Dylan as well.”

“You’ll help us?” Stiles asked softly.

“Derek!” Laura snapped, stomping her foot, “Damn it, you can’t do this again!”

“I’ve never done this before,” Derek argued.

“I mean go after a human and throw yourself in it full tilt!” She waved at Stiles, “They can’t commit, Derek!”

“I can commit,” Stiles frowned, “It’s not my fault Lydia left me. She was more interested in clothes than her kid!”

“To _marriage_ , Stiles?” Laura snapped, hands on hips and red eyes flashing angrily, “Derek isn’t just into you now. Derek is _married_ to you. More than married. This is a _forever_ thing, Stiles. No divorce, no tossing him out, no wanting another human or any wolves besides an omega in a _friendly_ way. If you change your mind he’ll be broken hearted for _life_!”

Stiles was still for a moment. It wasn’t exactly a revelation to him that werewolves mated for life, though he hadn’t been aware of it except through some vague hints from Scott. Probably his best friend was alarmed by his urge to claim a mate. While Stiles digested this newfound information he ran his fingers through the hair on the backs of Derek’s forearms. He turned his head to nuzzle the alpha’s jawline, breathing in his scent and relaxing against Derek’s body.

“Okay,” Stiles replied.

“Okay?” Laura asked.

“Yeah. Okay.”

“Okay, what?” Laura gave him an exasperated look.

“Okay, we’re married. I’m informed now. Could you give Derek and I some privacy so we can discuss arrangements for his new forever home?”

Derek whined in the back of his throat and squeezed Stiles gently. Laura shook her head and gave them both a tortured look.

“This is going to end badly. Horribly.”

“You are _so_ prejudiced,” Stiles sighed, twisting in Derek’s lap to lay his head on his shoulder.

“I am _not!”_ Laura huffed, “And even if I was, it’s not the same as humans being prejudiced against werewolves! I’d be inconveniencing you. Humans _kill_ werewolves!”

“Not this human,” Stiles stated firmly, “This human marries them for life. And drips bodily fluids all over them. I need a shower and I’d rather not be naked and semen-y around my sister-in-law.”

“Oh my gods, my brother in law is disgusting,” Laura groaned, turning and leaving in a huff.

Derek chuckled lightly against Stiles’ temple.

“I wasn’t joking about the semen thing. I’m dripping all over your leg, dude.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s _nasty_.”

“Do you want a shower more? Or cuddles?”

“Honestly? Shower. We have a lifetime to cuddle, apparently,” Stiles replied with a huff, “I can’t believe you non-con married me.”

Derek stiffened against his side, “It was more like dub-con. You were into it.”

“Wow, really?” Stiles scoffed, then sat back, “Okay, we’re not having this conversation while I’m all gross and sticky. Shower, oh mighty alpha husband.”

Derek stood up, and Stiles realized that the alpha was still stark naked with Stiles wrapped up like a burrito in his arms. Stiles grinned as he snuggled in to be carried bridal style to the showers, which was a separate room from the other bathrooms or the set shower. There, Derek placed him on his feet, and set the temperature before tugging the blanket off and pulling Stiles into the hot water. Stiles sighed and threw his arms up, enjoying the hot cascade and turning his back to get the itchy fluids to start sloughing off.

“I love you,” Derek told him solemnly, as if he were breaking some particularly bad news.

“Well, yeah,” Stiles scoffed, “You just spent time inside my substantially awesome mind. How could you not be?”

Derek was silent and Stiles sighed, realizing joking wasn’t the way to go right at that moment.

“Derek, this is _very_ new, okay?” Stiles told him, wiping some water from his eyes to meet the scowling wolf’s eyes, “I’m in shock but I’m in this for the long haul. I’m just reeling right now. Give me a chance to catch my breath, yeah?”

“Sure,” Derek grunted.

“You’ve got to be pretty alarmed too, right?” Stiles pointed out, “You just became a dad.”

Derek’s eyes widened comically and Stiles laughed, shaking his head and shoving at Derek’s shoulder.

“Welcome to my world,” Stiles grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning for mentions of imaginary knotting - not actually described.

 

Derek sat silently at the dinner table while Stiles dished out macaroni and cheese with a side of steamed broccoli and carrots. They each got a glass of water with their meal and a promise that if they were _very_ good they could have dessert with their bedtime glass of milk. Dylan was shy around Derek at first, hanging off his father until he was shooed away from the dangers of the stove. Once he was eating the joking started up and Derek smiled softly at Stiles and Dylan’s games.

They were adorable and Derek was more than a little bit in love with the both of them. He was also incredibly intimidated. That didn’t stop him from trying to engage them. He tried joking with Dylan and when Stiles invited him he read the young man a book before bed, the small body perched on his thigh while he sucked on one finger sleepily. Stiles helped Derek tuck him in and they both kissed and hugged him multiple times until he agreed to let them leave.

Stiles smiled as they shut the door on him and headed down the hall to Stiles’ room.

“We should talk bout our plans for the future,” Stiles stated.

“I thought since the baby was in bed…” Derek started, but before he could even put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder- let alone a few better places- a call came from Dylan’s bedroom.

“LOL,” Stiles replied, snickering at him, “Welcome to parenthood.”

The night went on like that, with Dylan fighting sleep and Stiles being patient until around midnight when he told Dylan in no uncertain terms that he was about to be in ‘big trouble’. Dylan looked suitably traumatized and laid down with a huff of frightened breath.

“He just doesn’t want to sleep because you’re here,” Stiles grumbled, rubbing at his eyes tiredly, “He does that when Scott stays over, too.”

“Why?” Derek wondered, “I thought all kids did was sleep and eat?”

“Lies,” Stiles replied, “Filthy lies. All kids do is keep you from sleeping and eat. Then when you’re well and truly into a stress-induced insomniac episode complete with twitching and nauseous inability to eat… they pass out on top of a pile of Lego’s just to make you jealous of their ability to sleep _fucking anywhere.”_

“Oh,” Derek replied, eyes widening. He wasn’t sure he liked the sound of this.

Stiles yawned, “Let’s hit the hay. If he wakes up again I’ll just give in and put him in our bed so he can sleep with us.”

Derek’s heart did a little somersault at the words ‘our bed’ and the idea of sleeping with Dylan sandwiched between them suddenly became very appealing.

“Maybe we should go get him?” Derek suggested, glancing back down the hall as Stiles tugged him towards aforementioned bedroom, “It will save time and frustration…”

“Nah,” Stiles sighed, “We can’t start him off like that if it’s avoidable. He’ll walk all over you if you let him. Kids are seriously manipulative.”

“What if he’s scared or-“

“Oh gods,” Stiles moaned, “Please don’t be one of _those_ parents who make their kids into complete brats and justify it with all sorts of psychobabble. He’s _fine_ sleeping in his own room. He does it all the time. Co-sleeping is for nightmares and after I watch a movie that shows a similar looking child being abducted or hurt.”

“Why would you watch a-“

“They don’t _tag_ those things!” Stiles replied in exasperation, “There should be a rating for parents. CH. Child hurt. I’d avoid every movie with that rating. Ever.”

Derek smiled as Stiles stripped down to his boxers and collapsed face first onto the mattress with a groan, “I’m still sore and short on sleep.”

Derek sat on the edge of the bed with a contented smile and put a hand to the small of Stiles’ back, drawing out the _very_ little pain that remained. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the four scabs on the back of his neck from their bonding and drew the pain from there as well. Stiles sighed happily and just as Derek was considering palming his ass… let out a soft snore.

Derek snorted. Well. So much for slow off-set love making.

XXX

The editing team had Derek and Stiles recreate the scene vocally, which resulted in far less sexy times than Stiles had anticipated. They spent a lot of time trying to read their lips from the footage and Stiles was surprised how little he recalled of what was said. The moment when Derek climaxed while shoving his claws into Stiles’ neck also looked a hell of a lot more terrifying than he’d expected. He’d known he’d been clawed, but since it was for bonding he’d somehow expected it to look sweet and romantic. It looked like that moment in a slasher film when the bad guy revealed himself by murdering someone they were fucking. There was blood. _Actual blood_. It didn’t spray or anything, but one of the cameras caught it and Stiles gave it a horrified look and asked them if they could use a different shot. Derek had given him a wounded look that he quickly covered up and the editing team all looked offended.

“What?” Stiles asked, “What did I say?”

No one answered. Stiles sighed.

“Look, I know it’s frustrating having to explain your culture to me _every five seconds_ , but I’m not trying to be a dick. I just _don’t know_. Please, explain it to me. Use small words and be as condescending as you need to be to vent, if you have to.”

“This,” One of the editors huffed, “Is _gorgeous_ to us. It’s a fucking _sacred_ thing. A werewolf claiming has never been caught on tape before. We’re usually not comfortable enough to do it in front of _one_ witness let alone a dozen. Only the fact he was with his pack and _desperate_ to have you made this possible.”

“I wasn’t desperate!” Derek snapped.

Stiles patted his arm, “Yeah, you were. So, the blood isn’t going to bother anyone?”

“No!” The editor snarled, his pen snapping in half with his frustration. Ink dripped down his fingers and he swore while someone went to fetch him some tissues.

“I’m really sorry,” Stiles stated sincerely, “I didn’t understand. I thought it would be like, gore, or something. If this is so sacred, is it _okay_ to put it on a porn sight? Like, would it be offensive to someone to see it in this context instead of a more romantic or documentary-styled situation?”

“This is raw and beautiful,” The editor stated, waving at the screen, “I’m not even going to do anything to it besides add sound. It’s Laura’s decision if we show the claiming, and you’re right that it will have some backlash, but it’s also something important to our culture. Even if we edit it out of the final cut and release, we’re definitely going to need to release this _somewhere_.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “That’s awkward for me as a human, but I think I understand it now. I’m _truly_ sorry, and I want to be supportive. What can I do to help?”

“Scream like you’re being murdered,” The man replied, holding up the microphone.

“Riiight,” Stiles nodded, and then tried about a dozen various screams before he got a raw, broken, clench-jawwed one out that Derek responded to.

“There,” Derek panted, voice gone deep and rough, “That’s it. That’s the sound he made. Gods, I need a copy of this. I can relive it _every day_.”

“You’ve got _me_ ,” Stiles chuckled, “You can relive me whenever you want.”

“It’s not the same,” Derek shook his head, “That moment will never happen again, and it’s _on film_. It’s like a wedding video that includes the wedding night all rolled into one.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “I can get on board with that. What other noises did I make?”

“After that you whimpered a bit,” Derek shivered and adjusted his erection, “Then you started to cry and I lost my wood.”

“Oh,” Stiles winced, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Derek petted the back of his neck, “It’s part of the process sometimes. You’re entitled to your reaction, and mine was just about worry for you.”

Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes rolled back in his head to signify his own flash through Stiles’ memories. A crewmember came forward and checked Stiles’ pulse but no one tried to shift them. They looked both concerned and excited. Finally Derek pulled his claws out and shifted Stiles around, lifting him off his limp member and holding him bridal style to press kisses to his face and nuzzle his neck lovingly. Stiles was still deep in the moment, but Derek was apparently done inside his head. Stiles watched as he called for a blanket but growled when someone came too close. They ended up throwing the blanket at him and backing away hurriedly. He swaddled Stiles and carried him out of the set while the crew hurried out of his way but watched his exit with tear-filled smiles.

“Wow,” Stiles whispered.

“Right,” The editor nodded, “Now let’s add the sounds. Whimper into the microphone, please.”

XXX

Laura was wringing her hands when Derek and Stiles arrived in her office. She looked distressed and there were bags under her eyes.

“What happened?” Derek asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Laura sighed, rolling her eyes, “My little brother is just setting himself up for a lifetime of misery, is all.”

“Uh, misery is standing right here,” Stiles scowled.

“You do realize _why_ I’m concerned?” She snapped irritably.

“Um… no?” Stiles replied.

“He didn’t see everything, probably,” Derek shrugged, sitting down across from her, “So what’s our set-up for today?”

“And of course, you haven’t filled him in because you’re verbally constipated.”

Derek shrugged lightly, “Our scene?”

“Talk. This. Out,” Laura growled, eyes narrowing, “He needs to know.”

Stiles sighed and sat down in Derek’s lap, “I saw a little girl being born. I saw a suicide. Then I saw the fire. It doesn’t make much sense, but I’m guessing that little girl didn’t make it.”

Derek winced, “No. She didn’t. Cora died in the fire. She was my sister.”

Stiles stroked his cheek gently, “I’m sorry. How did it happen?”

Derek went mute and Laura sighed after a few minutes of Stiles trying to coax him into talking about it.

“His boyfriend happened,” Laura said in a broken voice.

XXX

Stiles left Laura’s office feeling broken for Derek. He was being stoic and cold, but Stiles clung to his arm so tightly he could feel the tension. They headed to the editing room where Stiles and Derek were to do an interview, but Stiles was still staring at him with wide vulnerable eyes when the camera clicked on.

“Okay, we’re doing the couple interview take one,” Tony stated as his assistant clapped the board, “Derek and Stiles. Action. Okay, Derek you just claimed Stiles on camera. That’s momentous for our species. What made you comfortable enough to actually claim him?”

Derek pried his eyes off of Stiles and stared at the camera for a solid ten minutes while Stiles stared up at him.

“Okay…” Tony sighed, “Derek, do you want to do some vocal exercises? Maybe work out those jitters? I know you’re not used to film…”

“I’ve done film before.”

“Okay, so let’s try again. From the top,” Tony rubbed a hand over his handsome face and motioned for the assistant. The board clapped again and Tony repeated his question.

Derek stared.

Tony tried to talk to Stiles instead, hoping Derek would warm up.

“Stiles, you’re new to the industry and a werewolf relationship, is that true?”

“Well, a werewolf _sexual_ relationship, yeah. My previous alpha was… well, obviously a werewolf,” Stiles chuckled, “He was my best friend. Er. Is my best friend. Can we start over?”

It got better slowly, with Stiles talking for Derek a good deal of the time. Derek continued to refuse to answer what made him comfortable enough to claim Stiles in front of the camera, but when Tony asked him what it was _like_ he gushed poetic and Stiles gaped at him in shock.

“It was like… no intimacy I’ve ever experienced before could ever compare to that moment. It wasn’t sexy, which I thought it would be, it was just…” Derek paused and Stiles saw the camera pan in on his distant gaze, “As if I was melting into his mind. I learned more about him- not facts so much as emotions and thought processes- in a few seconds than I’ve known about anyone else in my entire life. I don’t even know my sister as well as I know Stiles now. I’d call it drowning in him, but that’s too final. It was a beginning. It was like religious zealots describe being baptized. I felt completely cleansed and immersed in him. I felt… alive in ways I’ve never felt before.”

“Whoa,” Stiles breathed, then turned his head gently and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss.

“What was it like for you, Stiles?” Tony asked.

Stiles blinked and then laughed, “Uh… well… to be honest? I saw parts of Derek’s life that were horrible and well… I hated that but I’m also grateful for it. I’m married to him. I need to know the bad so I can give him the good. _All_ the good.”

Stiles winked at the camera and Derek rolled his eyes in exasperation. After that the interview became a bit more playful and Derek even cracked a smile or two.

“Did you two find you have similar interests?” Tony asked.

“Um… maybe?” Stiles tried.

“It doesn’t get that specific,” Derek amended, “We saw important events in our lives, but not every single day. We’re still working out what we both are into.”

“Like,” Stiles grinned, “I’m really into video games and movie franchises. Marvel, DC, both the comics and the movies and cartoons.”

“I’m willing to give the comics a chance,” Derek stated flatly.

Stiles twisted in his arms and gaped at him, “Oh, you lying liar who lies! You practically _ate_ my comic collection last night! I was checking the box for lil red hoods!”

“Stiles!” Derek groaned, rolling his eyes, “Red hoods? Really?”

“We should _totally_ do a Red Riding Hood porno!” Stiles squealed, bouncing in his seat.

Derek’s face scrunched up as if he were constipated, “I can’t decide if that’s hot or prejudiced.”

“Both!” Stiles shouted, flailing his arms around and nearly knocking Derek in the face, “Both is good!”

Derek groaned and ran his hand over his face, but he was fighting back a smile.

XXX

Actual porn was a lot more difficult to film than the playful stuff that he’d made with Isaac and on his own. They were given a long dialogue to run through at home the day before. The dialogue was, frankly, unlikely to be used, but they had to learn it anyway. Derek and he were going to be oiled up, Stiles would have to prep his own ass ahead of time, and they were told to limber up with a few stretches. Stiles swallowed down a little blue pill while Derek eyed him hungrily. They’d barely had time to touch at home what with Dylan being up their butts, and that morning they’d had to abstain from even a mutual wank in the shower. Derek hadn’t thought he could stop once he started and Stiles had to have the cream for a money shot.

Apparently the key to good werewolf gay porn wasn’t as much about the sight of a dick entering an ass as it was about mates interacting. The money shout wasn’t going to be Derek jizzing all over Stiles’ ass, chest, or back; the peak of the porno would be Derek getting Stiles off while he was _very_ vocal about it. He was instructed to show off his neck a lot, moan loudly and pant as much as possible without hyperventilating. Derek was to growl low and flash his red alpha eyes, which the camera would reduce to what was normally seen with regular vision rather than the flare from the cameras.

“Okay,” Tony clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention away from the sandwiches and Derek’s abs, “So we start out here per the script. Stiles just came home from a hard day at work to find Derek’s come home early and gotten a babysitter. They’ve got some _privacy!”_

“Woo!” Stiles cheered.

Derek smothered a smile and Stiles inwardly cheered at having brought a bit of expression to his lover’s face. Derek reserved his emotions for Stiles and reactions to Stiles’ witty commentary, and Stiles had started teasing him about cracking his pretty plaster sculpted face.

“We’re going to start from the beginning and film all the dialogue first,” Tony ordered, “So we’ll be doing the clothed scenes first, the nude scenes second, and the sex scenes last. We’ll take a break before the sex scene for food, liquids, and enemas. Stiles, you monitored your fiber intake?”

“Yup,” Stiles nodded, “Ready for rimming!”

Derek snorted and the group moved around the set to get to the doorway to the house scene.

Stiles fiddled with the doorknob and then entered with a big grin on his face, “Honey! I’m home!”

“Cut!” Tony called, “Stiles, your line is, ‘Another day, another dollar’. Try it again.”

“No, but,” Stiles argued, “That’s not how _I’d_ come home.”

“After a shitty day at work?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “I’ve been doing this stuff _alone_ for years, dude. Do you know how freaking grateful I am to come home to Derek? I thought we wanted _realism_ in these things?”

“You going to be a prima donna or a porn star?” Tony asked.

“Just let him be himself,” Derek huffed, “You know it’s what Laura wants. You guys will probably cut it anyway.”

“Do both,” Tony decided.

Stiles groaned and exited and they ran the scene with the proper dialogue and then again with Stiles’ own brand of spastic exuberance.

“You got a sitter? Seriously?!” Stiles squealed and bounced on his toes, “Dude, you are the best mate _ever!”_

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek grumbled irritably, ad libbing as well since Stiles was doing his own shit.

“What should I call you,” Stiles asked, eyebrows waggling as he sauntered up to Derek and draped his arms over his shoulders, “ _Master_ …”

“Hell no.”

“…Bater?”

Derek’s face did a frantic muscular dance as he fought down laughter but Stiles’ grin just got more broad until Derek cracked up and shook his head in amusement, “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m a genius,” Stiles argued, “I can crack marble with my jokes.”

Stiles leaned in and pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re my genius,” Derek purred.

“Your awesome genius.”

“My ridiculous genius,” Derek chuckled, pulling Stiles closer by his belt loops and leaning in to kiss him slowly.

Stiles was wearing a pair of dress pants and a white dress shirt. They were his work clothes and smelled faintly of coffee and grease from his brief forays into the kitchens. Derek pulled out of the kiss to bury his face in his starched collar and breathe in deeply, enjoying his lover’s scent. Stiles leaned into him more heavily, pressing them together from shoulder to ankle, and pressed little kisses wherever he could reach. It was soft and soothing and not at _all_ what the director wanted. Derek could hear him sighing in disgust and Derek decided to take it to a more intimate level.

“How about a massage?” Derek asked, stepping back and smiling at his lover’s excited eyes, “Hm? A hard day at work deserves strong hands comforting your body.”

“Ask him how he knew,” Tony hissed in Stiles’ earpiece.

“How’d you know I had a hard day?” Stiles asked, a bit of teasing to his voice.

“I can smell it on you,” Derek lifted a hand and kissed it, “Sweat, food, coffee: I’m so very proud of you for providing for us my sweet mate.”

“Aww, you like my stink,” Stiles teased, sliding into his arms again and rubbing their noses together, “Let’s get my funky clothes off so you can fondle me.”

“We’ll edit that later,” Tony sighed, “Funky and stink won’t go down with werewolves. Stiles, re-do that scene. I want a few more sound bites without the button words.”

Stiles stepped back and they re-did the scene with Stiles editing his lingo until he had a better grasp of what would and wouldn’t upset a werewolf. Derek was thirsty for him so the dialogue was frustrating the alpha more and more and he was talking less and less, especially after they got Stiles’ to remove his clothes. Laying on a couch and making out heavily while uttering stupid phrases wasn’t as fun in practice as it was in theory.

They had a scene change to the bedroom and Stiles and Derek spent some time rolling around and panting while their slick bodies slid together. Stiles had to bite the pillow at one point when Derek started frotting against him, hard and needy. His cock was grinding into the bed and he was so very on edge with Derek growling against the back of his neck while biting at his flesh.

“Oh fuck, time out. Time out. I’m gonna fucking _blow!”_ Stiles gasped.

“Take ten,” Tony decided.

Derek growled, but Isaac and a few other omega teammates flew in to pry him off of Stiles. Stiles rolled over quickly, panting and gripping the base of his dick to calm himself down. He closed his eyes tightly because he was fairly certain that if he saw Derek foaming at the mouth to get to his ass he’d come from sheer visual stimulation.

“Stiles!” Derek roared.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Stiles soothed softly, “Let them calm you down.”

“Don’t wanna!” Derek raged, his voice barely audible above his roar, “Want _you!”_

“Shhh,” Stiles soothed, “It’s okay. Nobody’s touching your dick but me. Just let them calm you down. Soon, baby. Soon. I’ll be all yours.”

Derek let out an outraged shout/roar, panted a few times, and then calmed himself down while the omegas soothed Derek with soft wolfy sounds and neck exposing.

“Wow,” Tony breathed, “That’s one for the outtakes reel.”

“We have outtakes?” Stiles’ slatted one eye open.

“Paid subscribers get them e-mailed monthly. You’ll probably get one in a few days.”

“With Derek slobbering for me? Sweet.”

“Well,” Tony chuckled, “That’ll make next month’s. Take a few minutes to calm down, get some food and drink, and then go to the bathrooms to flush your system and get all nice and open for Derek. Okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles stood up and accepted a robe from an omega attendant. No alphas would be allowed near him during the scene because Derek’s lust would make him enraged.

Stiles walked past his lover, who was sitting down on a chair with a raging hard-on sipping from a mug of something steaming. He kept his eyes down as Tony had advised so he wouldn’t make Derek feel challenged or as if it were necessary to finish what he’d started. After a few minutes of eating Stiles was down to half-chub but Derek was still fully erect.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, voice rough with lust.

“Yes, Der Bear?” Stiles chirped.

“ _Stiles!_ ” Derek huffed in frustration.

“Sorry, what’s up, Derek?”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, it’s just an erection,” Stiles snorted.

“It doesn’t drive you mad?” Derek asked, eyes flashing red, “Make you want to just… to _tear_ into me?”

“Well, yeah,” Stiles nodded, “in the moment, but not now. I mean I’ve had some time to cool down.”

“Cool down,” Derek shook his head, “I don’t cool down. I come or I lose it.”

“That can’t be right,” Stiles frowned at his sandwich, “You went, like, _years_ without getting off with anyone.”

“No, I would deal with it alone. I just didn’t with Isaac or Franky or anyone else. Until I did I’d be on edge. Frustrated. _Angry_ ,” Derek’s voice descended into a deep growl.

“Well, you’ll have me under you in an hour,” Stiles soothed, “Hang in there, big guy. I’m gonna go prep myself.”

“I want to do it,” Derek snarled.

“Can you keep yourself from bending me over?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Derek pouted down at his cup and Stiles chuckled at the big wereman-baby before swallowing down a drink and heading for the nearest bathroom. There Stiles went through the awkward procedure of making sure he was absolutely camera ready, clean, stretched, and lubed up. He’d tested the lube on his tongue first out of fear of a reprisal of the horror Peter had put him through previously, and had thankfully found it lightly butterscotch flavored. It was an odd choice, but Derek had apparently picked it out as his favorite. Since there was going to be a _vigorous_ rimming scene- the scripts actual words- he imagined Derek wanted something that complimented Stiles’ own scent/taste since werewolves focused on that aspect so much.

Stiles headed out with a spring in his step. He and Derek hadn’t had penetrative sex since their initial bonding. Part of it was due to business in their new lives; Derek was moving into Stiles’ home and doing a _lot_ of repair work while trying to form a relationship with Stiles’ son. Dylan was curious and eager to bond with Derek even while being nervous about having a new person around. He’d spent an entire day intentionally irritating him and another snuggling against his side with big, wide eyes full of absolute adoration that made Derek puddy in his hands. It was hilarious to watch but also very distracting from any attempt to spend time alone with Derek. They’d managed to get off a few times, but that was all. Stiles thought it was fairly adequate considering they had sex for a living.

“Okay!” Stiles cheered as he walked onto the set and adopted a singsong voice, “The fuuuun has arriiiiiived!”

Derek was standing at the center of the set doing a sound check and snorted in amusement at the sight of Stiles in his robe. He gave him a fond smile and motioned him over.

“We need to oil you back up,” A beta stated.

Derek growled and his eyes flashed red.

“I’ll do it,” Isaac stated firmly, “She didn’t mean to say she would.”

Isaac skipped over to help smear oil over Stiles’ harder to reach places while Frank reattached his microphone and fluffed his bush. Finally they were ready and Derek’s smoldering eyes told him he was desperate for Stiles. Stiles sauntered up and slipped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, eyes sliding down his body to admire the broad shoulders. Dark hair on Derek’s chest that was just made to scuff up Stiles’ nipples was glistening with oil as well and it made Stiles want to climb him like a tree.

“Hello, lover,” Stiles smiled softly.

“Stiles,” Derek breathed lowly, his eyes flashing red and hungry.

“You want me,” Stiles purred, “Soon I’ll give myself to you. Can you pull yourself up a bit, my dearest? Can you be strong and follow the script?”

“Yes,” Derek replied softly.

“My big strong alpha,” Stiles purred, bringing a flash of pride and power to Derek’s eyes.

“Okay guys, look at the monitor,” Tony instructed, “That’s the position we need you in. We’re starting from the frottage and then Derek’s going to slide down and eat Stiles out. Stiles, you got the right lube this time?”

“Butterscotch,” Stiles grinned.

“Caramel, actually. It compliments your scent,” Derek growled, “Coffee, apples, fall leaves. You’re like a county fair.”

“Sexy,” Stiles crinkled up his nose.

“To me it is,” Derek stated firmly.

Stiles smiled softly and nodded, “Okay. Let’s do this.”

Derek and Stiles resumed their earlier position and Derek rubbed himself against Stiles until Stiles started to get hard up again. He stroked him firmly and slid down Stiles’ body as the cameras began to roll. Once he reached the plush little ass he’d been staring at for weeks he gently bit along one cheek before spreading them and blowing on Stiles’ gaping pucker. Stiles whined and lifted his hips up in longing and Derek couldn’t possibly deny him. He leaned down and ran his tongue along his flavorful hole. Stiles made a choked sound and moaned loudly.

“Yeees,” Stiles groaned, “Mm, eat me up.”

Derek grumbled deep in his chest, letting him know how much his words and passion affected him. He wanted to hear him scream in pleasure and he would have that vocalization from him. Derek buried his face and devoured him hungrily, lapping at his hole and pressing his tongue inside to fuck his opening. Stiles let out a broken sob of raw want, shoving himself back until Derek had to contain his arching with two firm hands. He pinned his beautiful lover to the bed and leaned back to give the camera an angle at Tony’s prompting, letting them zoom in to catch the sight of Derek’s tongue wriggling over his puffy pink hole as it flexed in demand for more.

“Oh my _goooooods!_ ” Stiles groaned, “Derek! Please!”

“Ten more minutes,” Tony whispered in their ears.

Stiles felt like his asshole was linked to the tip of his dick. Every lick made Stiles’ cock twitch and every time Derek’s fingers dug into his flesh he felt white-hot fissions of desire shoot up his spine and fry his brain. He knew he was babbling madly and couldn’t be arsed to care. He just wanted _more_ and the fact he could have this gorgeous, sensitive, and all around needy man in his life was overwhelming.

Right up until Tony called a halt and had them reposition to do something different. And then did it again. And again. By the time Derek was _finally_ allowed inside of Stiles’ ass they were both frustrated to the point of angry. Derek pinned Stiles’ shoulders to the bed, shoved into him almost violently, and took him fast and hard while Stiles growled up at him and gripped his shoulders.

“Yeah. That’s right. Take me. Fuck me!” Stiles growled.

“So tight,” Derek gasped.

“Describe his scent,” Tony intruded, drawing a frustrated growl from Derek.

“So sweet and fresh,” Derek gasped, “You smell so good, Stiles. Fuck, _Stiles!”_

Derek shook through his first orgasm and Stiles groaned in jealousy, “Oh, fuck, I want that. I want to come so bad. Please, please, please, I want to come!”

“Tony, I _need_ to get him off!” Derek raged, punching the pillow beside Stiles’ head.

“Yeah, Tony! He needs to get me off!” Stiles shrieked.

“Damn it, stop talking to me!” Tony snarled, “This is hard enough to edit as it is! Stiles, deep breaths. Derek, you’ve got a job to do. Do it, alpha. Make him last!”

Derek growled in frustration and Stiles arched wantonly beneath him.

“It’s their first film, Tony,” Isaac whispered, his voice catching through the headset, “Be merciful.”

“Fine. Derek, tell me you’ve got a couple left.”

“Y-yeah,” Derek gasped. He’d been holding himself back, but the urge to stuff Stiles full of come was overwhelming him.

“Roll over,” Tony ordered, “Have him ride you.”

“Oh, fucking _finally!”_ Stiles groaned as Derek rolled them over.

Stiles got his knees beneath him and began riding Derek’s cock, moaning as his thick member grazed his prostate and nearly brought him to culmination on that alone. Stiles bit his lower lip and worked himself over Derek with sharp pants and cries of pleasure. He was dripping sweat and clawing at his hirsute chest hungrily. Derek reached up to tease his nipples with both thumbs and Stiles swore in frustration.

“I’m going to come _all over you_ ,” Stiles growled, “Now!”

“Yes,” Derek panted, and dove for his cock without waiting for Tony’s approval.

Tony didn’t interject this time. Stiles felt every single brain cell focus in his prick as Derek’s strong hand worked him from root to tip. Stiles sucked hair through his teeth and moaned out each breath before letting out a ragged scream as pleasure made his vision white out. He was vaguely aware of Derek’s proud, possessive howl and the fact the werewolf was smearing Stiles come across his own torso and licking it off his fingers like a treat, but more of him was focused on the sudden jerk of his hips as Derek reached culmination the second Stiles’ muscles stopped clenching. Pressure lanced through his lower back and a full feeling made him choke and bite his tongue, but he was beyond protest. Stiles’ eyes flew open to see a look of absolute bliss on Derek’s face. This second climax was clearly more pleasurable for him as he arched beneath Stiles and let out a low, breathless cry. Stiles could feel him pulsing inside of him, filling his bowels with his hot seed until his gut protruded before the fluids began to leak free. Derek’s eyes fluttered and his lips parted on a soft ‘oh’ as if he were learning something absolutely brilliant.

“Is it enough, my alpha?” Stiles breathed, “Are you satisfied? Do you want more?”

“M-more,” Derek gasped.

“Will you come for me again?” Stiles whispered, running a finger down and then pinching a pebbled nipple.

“Fuck!” Derek gasped.

“Would you pierce these for me?” Stiles breathed, remembering part of the script. Derek had expressed an interest after Stiles had admired the piercings on a model from a few years before. Apparently it was considered very desirable for a submissive mate to ask for favors during sex. It was considered kinky and brought out the protective and loving side of an alpha.

“You want that?” Derek panted, “You want to see baubles on me?”

“Yeah,” Stiles gasped, rolling his hips to stimulate Derek further, head falling back as Derek arched and another shiver went through Derek, “Oh, that’s it, big guy. Gimme all that cream.”

“Mhn, Stiles!” Derek began to pant harshly and then gripped Stiles’ hips and practically flopped him about like a rag doll while thrust up into him. Stiles began rolling his hips to grind down on Derek’s dick and the alpha’s eyes literally rolled into his head, “Fuck! Stiles!”

“Yeah, breed me sexy beast,” Stiles encouraged, still riding the high of his beautiful release.

Derek let out a savage roar and arched up, lifting them both a good half foot off the bed as Stiles’ abdomen swelled with his fluids. It cramped in such a satisfying way. Stiles growled eagerly and pinched his other nipple, drawing a ragged gasp from Derek who was chanting his name.

Finally his lover sated himself, collapsing back onto the bed and practically wheezing as his body went limp beneath Stiles. He looked delirious with satisfaction.

“Okay Stiles,” Tony stated, “You know the drill.”

Stiles blinked. Uh oh. He did _not_ know the drill.

“Ummmm,” Stiles smiled as he hummed his confusion so they’d only have to change the dialogue, and turned his head away from two of the cameras, “What drill?”

“The fake knotting part,” Tony replied as if that were obvious.

“Yeah, I was unconscious for part of the last time, remember?” Stiles grinned wildly for the cameras, reaching out to stroke Derek’s cheek lovingly.

“And…” Tony hesitated a moment, “You two haven’t practiced at home?”

“Yeah, we have a kid now, remember? Hence my jokes on the _very_ accurate story line.”

“Shit. Okay. We don’t actually talk about it out loud because it’s not realistic and some people think it’s gross, but if you two stay like that for a half an hour our viewers can use their imagination. We don’t do it every time, but in the mean time we want cuddling and more of that caressing you’re doing. Make this sweet and charming for the werewolves who like the monogamy aspect.”

“Kay,” Stiles replied as subtly as he could, “Hey, baby, you still with me?”

“Mm,” Derek nodded weakly, “So good.”

“Did my body satisfy you?” Stiles teased lightly.

“Everything about you satisfies me,” Derek whispered, “Sleep now.”

Stiles chuckled and used the sheet to clean his spunk off of Derek so he could lie down across his chest. He nuzzled his ear and pressed loving kisses to his cheeks. Derek nosed at his hair and breathed in his scent as if he couldn’t get his fill.

“I’m going to do right by you, Stiles. I’ll fix up your house,” Derek promised softly, “I’ll keep your son safe.”

“ _Our_ son,” Stiles corrected gently. It was part of the script again, but it certainly wasn’t an unwanted change in their lives. Stiles was _very_ ready to be a two-parent household.

“Our son,” Derek murmured, “I’ve always wanted a big family. Maybe we could adopt?”

“Mm, maybe when our son is in school,” Stiles chuckled, “I don’t think I can take _two_ preschoolers at the same time. Not without going completely insane.”

Derek chuckled and that did weird things to Stiles’ body so he shifted a bit and the alpha hissed in pleasure since apparently his dick wasn’t interested in going limp even if they were only _pretending_ there was a knot.

“Oh, don’t move. I’ll never go down and we have places to be today.”

“Yeah. Bed. I never want to leave this bed again. Ever,” Stiles groaned, ad-libing a bit.

“Mm,” Derek agreed, “What should we fix next?”

“The roof is good?”

“Yes.”

“Then I guess… the screen doors would be the most efficient. That way I can open them up and get fresh air in without bugs eating me alive. They love to bite me more than you do.”

Derek snorted, “Not possible.”

They dozed for a while and Stiles was surprised to find that they kept rolling, just filming the two snoozing while mated together. It wasn’t until Derek stirred enough in his sleep to dislodge his deflated cock that Stiles awoke with a flood of fluids and a rude sound.

“Oh my gods, please don’t put that on the internet!” Stiles whined.

“We’ll edit the sound out,” Tony chuckled to someone off set, “It’s perfectly natural, Stiles.”

“Then why you gonna edit it,” Stiles grumbled, face securely hidden in Derek’s shoulder.

“We’re zooming in to see the leakage. Hold still. Derek, part his ass for us.”

Derek’s hands spread his cheeks and a finger teased his chaffed entrance. The camera panned around for a few minutes and Derek huffed and grumbled proudly while Stiles felt the fluids pulse with each inward breath until he was left with just a sticky smear across his backside. Derek’s thighs were likely drenched, but the alpha was apparently too proud of his contribution to care.

“And that’s a rap! Okay. We’ll do some editing tonight and call you guys in two days. We might have to reshoot a few scenes.”

“Oh my gods, why is porn so unsexy from this side of the camera?” Stiles whined.

“You…” Derek went completely still, “You didn’t like it?”

“You, I loved,” Stiles corrected quickly, “You I fucking _adored_. The camera and the retakes and the lack of control over _anything_ … not so much.”

Derek was silent as he helped Stiles stand and shakily walk towards the showers. Derek pulled Stiles in close and kept him there as the young man wobbled along the hallway. The alpha tucked Stiles into the shower and tested the temperature before pulling him in close and slowly washing his exhausted body.

“If you want to quit we can,” Derek whispered, “You can do any kind of work you want. So can I.”

“I don’t want to quit,” Stiles snorted, “This is fun, Derek. Honestly, I’m just whining. It’s like… I’m sore and I wanted to _enjoy_ you more, you know? It wasn’t what I expected.”

“Do you need a doctor?” Derek worried.

“I’m not _quite_ that fragile,” Stiles soothed.

Derek tilted Stiles chin up and pressed their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss, “You were gorgeous.”

“So were you,” Stiles smiled softly, “Think they’ll make you pierce your nipples?”

Derek sighed, “I’m pretty sure my sister already booked an appointment.”

“Sorry,” Stiles chuckled, “You _will_ look amazing with them.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Derek shrugged, “I’m feeling like experimenting. I can live finally, thanks to you.”

Stiles felt himself flush and dropped his eyes, “I feel like I’ve chained you down and you’re acting like I set you free.”

“You’re what I need, Stiles,” Derek replied, pressing a kiss to his damp forehead, “And if I recall correctly I was the one who was _very_ insistent on mating with you.”

Stiles chuckled, “Werewolf marriages are _harsh_. Humans get a party, I get a dub-con proposal that knocks me out cold and leaves me with _your_ flashbacks. I guess we can call it even for me saddling you with a kid.”

Derek shook his head in amusement, “Yeah, totally even.”


	14. Chapter 14

Warning for references to Parrish and coerced sex.

Warning for flashbacks and rough sex.

Warning for discussions of mpreg not to be continued through storyline

 

Derek was playing Trouble on the floor with Dylan when the doorbell rang. Stiles was upstairs doing his taxes and had begged off of being disturbed so Derek answered the door and frowned at the occupant.

“Yes officer?” Derek asked.

“Ah, hi, but it’s Sherriff,” The young man gave Derek a startled look, “I’m Sherriff Parrish, a friend of Stiles’. Is he home?”

“Yes, but he’s indisposed,” Derek replied, “Can I give him a message?”

“I’d rather see him myself,” Parrish frowned, leaning sideways to peer around Derek.

“Jordan!” Dylan cheered, running towards him, “Hey, Jordan! We’re pwaying Trouble! Come pway with us!”

“Hey, buddy,” Jordan smiled softly, “How’ve you been?”

“Great!” Dylan cheered, “This is my new daddy!”

“Your… your new…” Parrish straightened up and gave Derek a surprisingly aggressive glare, “Who are you? _Not_ the babysitter.”

“Never said I was,” Derek folded his arms, “What are you, an ex-boyfriend?”

“Something like that,” Parrish narrowed his eyes, “I want to talk to Stiles. Now.”

“You got a warrant?”

“I don’t need a warrant to talk to my lover!” Parrish snarled.

Derek saw red and it showed in his eyes, but that only escalated the situation as Parrish pulled out his gun and leveled it at Derek’s head. Derek stepped aside to cover Dylan, instinctively protecting his mate’s young. A deep growl rumbled through his chest and Parrish flipped the safety off.

“Stand down!” Stiles shrieked from the steps, “Jordan put that gun away right now! There’s a _child_ in this house!”

“He’s threatening-“

“You’re threatening him! This is his _territory!_ ” Stiles stepped in front of Derek who angrily shoved the human behind himself, “Damn it, Derek! Dylan! Go upstairs! Now!”

“Daddy, I’m scared!”

“Now, baby!” Stiles ordered, and then lowered his voice, “Derek, you need to let me diffuse this.”

“No. He has _no_ right to come in here and try to claim you!” Derek snarled.

“He can’t claim me. I’m _your_ mate,” Stiles tugged at his arm, “Drop the wolf, Derek. Now!”

“Humans don’t _mate_ ,” Derek growled, “I have to _keep_ you!”

“That’s _barely_ legal, I don’t see a ring on him,” Parrish growled, “And last time I checked you sucked dick for money. He know that, Stiles?”

“What the _fuck?!_ ” Stiles shouted, voice cracking in horror.

Derek could hear the ratchet of Stiles’ heartbeat and the stink of fear and anxiety that flooded his nose had his rage escalating. This human wasn’t talking about Stiles’ job as a porn star. He’d caught the scent of lust wafting off of him when Stiles had come downstairs, and the way his eyes glazed over when he said ‘sucked’ told Derek exactly what he needed to know. At some point in time this man had taken advantage of Stiles’ desperation. What made that scenario worse was that Stiles reeked of shame the second Derek’s eyes flashed to him with understanding in their depths. Stiles backed up with wide, frightened eyes.

“Derek… Derek, I can explain,” Stiles whimpered.

“You don’t have to,” Derek replied gruffly.

“Just get out,” Parrish snapped, “He doesn’t need another burden.”

“You’re right,” Derek spun towards him, “He doesn’t.”

Derek advanced and Parrish stepped back, lowering his gun in expectation of Derek’s departure.

Derek slammed the door in his face and threw the bolt. A soft sniffle from behind him had Derek spinning in concern to find Stiles trembling in fear, staring at Derek with wide, pleading eyes.

“Derek. I… I can explain. I was desperate and… He’d done so much for me and… I regretted it _immediately_ and… I _swear_ it was before we even met! I swear to you-”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed.

“Before! I swear it was before! I haven’t touched _anyone_ besides the omegas you know about since we mated! I didn’t even _want_ to touch him! Not really, anyway. I was just so alone and I wanted some affection and-“

“Stiles, _shut up_ ,” Derek huffed, “I _know_ you haven’t cheated on me. I’d smell it on you.”

Stiles sagged against the stairway railing in relief and Derek stepped in to pull him into a tight hug. He stroked the back of his head and leaned in to scent mark him tenderly.

“It’s okay, Stiles,” Derek soothed, “He’ll never touch you again. You’ll never be in that horrible place again. I’ll keep you safe and loved and if you ever need affection you just _ask_ , Stiles. I’ll give you everything you need.”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, of course not,” Derek huffed, “I knew you weren’t a virgin, Stiles.”

“You’re not, like, grossed out?” Stiles leaned back to peer at him anxiously.

“No,” Derek snorted, “But I can tell you one thing, I’m getting you a damn ring. Human customs are generally baffling to me, but if it makes him stop thinking you’re available I’m all for it.”

“You don’t have to,” Stiles blushed.

“It’s fine,” Derek replied firmly, “I’ve got a dozen in a box upstairs, but I’m guessing your traditions mean it has to be new or special or something?”

Stiles gave him a startled look, “You don’t strike me as a ring kind of guy.”

“I’m texting the pack to get someone to come over and babysit Dylan. We need time as a couple anyway. Or at least that’s what _Laura_ keeps telling me. Damn Tony tattling on me about not fucking you outside of work,” Derek muttered to himself as he forcefully texted his packmates while staring murderously at the phone.

“Daddy! Can I come down yet?” Dylan whined from upstairs.

“Yes!” Stiles called, but the doorbell rang again and he sighed, “No!”

Stiles went to answer the door but Derek narrowed his eyes at him and shoved him backwards.

“No. Not until I put a damn ring on you,” Derek growled, “He can’t see you. I’ll handle it.”

“Possessive much?” Stiles asked, but his smile and relieved eyes told Derek he wanted to be protected as much as Derek wanted to box him into a corner and kiss him stupid.

Derek did the latter first and then went outside to do the former, frowning at the Sherriff as he glared at Derek in outrage.

“You better not be hurting him in there,” He fumed.

“I keep him _happy_ and _satisfied_ ,” Derek stated, folding his arms and taking up an immovable stance in front of the door, “Not hurt and humiliated.”

Derek stopped speaking then, content to let Parrish argue with himself as the man fumed at Derek and then started around the back of the house. Derek just went through and cut him off, standing the same way at the back door. Parrish tried a few times to feint one way or the other, but Derek could hear him change directions and could move a hell of a lot faster than a human. As far as Parrish was concerned there might as well have been an army of stony-faced Derek Hale’s at Stiles’ house. Stiles, of course, thought the entire thing was hilarious.

Finally, Franky arrived and stormed the house with all the diva in place, completely dismissing Parrish’s attempt to get into the house with a hip check and a passing slight at the county’s wardrobe. He stepped into the foyer where Derek gave up his blockade to watch the amusement that was their snarkiest omega packmate.

“Where’s the little boo boo bear?” Franky asked.

“Um, Dylan?” Stiles asked in confusion, “He’s upstairs.”

“Good, summon him,” Franky ordered.

“You sure you’re an omega?” Stiles asked while obediently heading upstairs.

“Am I sure I’m… I’ve got a nice ass, don’t I? Don’t answer that, I know I do. I’ve seen you _look.”_

“Franky…” Derek chuckled, “He can’t hear you, he’s upstairs and humans are pretty limited.”

“Doesn’t matter. He _knows_ ,” Franky stated firmly, peering at Derek over an expensive pair of sunglasses. He wore a loose fitting wife beater with a tight pair of plaid pants that were slung low on his hips. Derek could see his asscrack and two chocolate orbs peeking over the top of his pants like a woman’s cleavage. Franky was a _hooot_ , but Derek’s interest began and ended with Stiles.

Dylan tripped down the steps and practically climbed Franky in his eagerness to see him.

“Hi! Daddy said you’re watching me!” Dylan crowed.

“That’s right, baby cakes, I’m your new best friend. We gone have _fun_ today. You ever have your nails done, sweetie?”

“Done?” Stiles frowned as he paused partway down the steps.

“Done?” Dylan echoed in confusion.

“We’re going to give you a manicure today, sugar. File, soak, hand massage, and finish it up with some pretty paint. What you say to that?”

Derek raised both eyebrows, not sure that would fly with Dylan… or with Stiles.

“I thought only girls were pretty?” Dylan asked while Stiles just watched curiously.

“Hell- I mean _heck_ , no, babycakes. Pretty is for _everyone_.”

Dylan’s face lit up like the fourth of July and Stiles grinned at his son’s reaction.

“Then I want red and gold nails!” Dylan crowed, “Like Iron Man!”

“One Iron Manly Man Special coming right up!” Franky announced, sauntering into the kitchen with Dylan on his hip and making himself at home at the table.

“Let’s get out of here,” Derek chuckled, pulling Stiles along while he gazed after his son.

“This is so weird,” Stiles giggled, “Dylan’s really taking to him.”

“Franky’s a cantankerous bitch, but he’s got a heart of gold and he loves children.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “So… this is okay? Leaving Dylan with him? I don’t know Franky well and he doesn’t like me so…”

“He likes you fine, and he’ll take good care of Dylan. I wouldn’t leave my son with a packmember I didn’t trust,” Derek tugged Stiles out the door and kept walking until he’d practically forced him into his camero, “Come on. Let’s go get you that ring.”

Stiles turned from worried to excited, bouncing in the seat and twisting his hands. Derek wasn’t familiar with the area so he did a quick search on his phone and drove to the nearest shop. When he pulled up to the shop and parked Stiles gave him a confused look but allowed him to open the doors for him the way Derek preferred. Finally they were standing in front of the display and Derek was frowning at it in consternation.

“What kind do you get for-“ Derek started, but Stiles fell apart laughing before he could finish.

In fact, Stiles was absolutely hysterical. He put both arms on Derek’s shoulders and laughed until he could barely breathe, tears streaming down his cheeks and his jaw trembling almost as violently as his shoulders shook. He choked and laughed and snorted until Derek, red in the face and utterly humiliated, simply slung his mate over his shoulder and walked out with him kicking his feet in mirth. He got back out to the camero and none-too-gently shoved his irritating lover back into the passenger side. Derek climbed into the driver’s side and tried to suppress the tick in his jaw as he ground his teeth and waited, furious and humiliated, for Stiles to explain why what was meant to be a romantic gesture showing his determination to claim the human was instead _humorous_ to him.

“I-I-I- I’m sor-sor-“

“You are _not_ sorry,” Derek snapped, pointing his finger in the young man’s face.

“Y’so sincere,” Stiles gasped, “Like, ohmygods, Derek, you are _so_ sweet! Gone put a ring on it!”

“I thought it was a human tradition to-“ Derek tried to explain, but Stiles cracked up until he choked on spit and began to cough uncontrollably. Derek didn’t help. He was picturing Stiles dying and wasn’t feeling very sorry for the imagery.

“A ring,” Stiles gasped, finally getting his laughter under control and holding up his hand, “For my _finger_. Not…. Dude… not a _cock ring!”_

Stiles fell apart laughing again and Derek’s eyebrows drew together in confusion.

“How the hell does jewelry ensure your fidelity? I assumed a cock ring was meant to represent a male cock cage without the barbaric or BDSM aspect but-“

“Oh my gods, it’s a good thing you’re so pretty!” Stiles cackled.

“I hate you so much right now,” Derek informed him.

Derek started the camero and headed for the jewelry shop down the street, parking on the street and waiting for Stiles to get himself under control again.

“I’m not an idiot, Stiles,” Derek growled when he began to calm down, “I don’t know much about human traditions. Just like you had to learn werewolf ones, I’m still learning.”

“I thought you’d dated humans before?”

“They were never nearly as serious as I was, Stiles,” Derek snapped, “They used me for my ‘pretty’ body and money and left me broken hearted and in one case _without a pack_.”

Stiles instantly sobered, “I’m not doing that. That’s so not happening here. I’m completely committed too.”

“Good. So you going to explain the ring thing to me without laughing?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded seriously, “I don’t know the lore behind it or anything, but we wear wedding bands to show we’re committed to each other. It also involves a ceremony or at least a legal paper confirming our marriage with the state.”

“Okay, so the ceremony. It’s a big thing?”

“Yeah, a celebration of our intended future together. They take like, a year to plan.”

“So… we can’t do this in one day,” Derek frowned.

“We can buy the rings today if you really want to,” Stiles replied, “I’ll be honest, I don’t feel the need for a wedding. We’re already werewolf married and from what I googled last week that means the law treats that the same way they would a human marriage license. All I have to do is present a doctors note along with my tax returns to prove we’re bonded and I can file as married, filing separate, since apparently werewolves do taxes differently.”

Derek nodded, “I get exemptions for being a disadvantaged minority underneath a certain tax bracket, but I’m above that and have been for a while. We could file joint if you wanted to.”

“Okay so… we can do that,” Stiles tapped at the door handle.

“Do you want rings?”

“Honestly? Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “It’s not that I don’t respect your culture, I do, but I’m used to my own. I was at the grocery store the other day and a girl started flirting with me- stop growling- and I told her ‘sorry, I’m married’ and she _looked at my hand and got mad_. Like I was making it up because I didn’t have a ring. She stormed off before I could explain and I was just… I wanted her to _know_ that I was with you, you know?”

“Yes,” Derek nodded, “Werewolves can smell that you’re mated to me but humans can’t. I want humans to know that we belong to each other as well.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “Then we do the rings, but no wedding ceremony?”

“If you don’t want one…” Derek shrugged and left the sentence hang.

“I’d like to have a party or something. You know, celebrate _us_ , but something low-key and social rather than a big thing where we stand on a stage and everyone cries and takes our pictures.”

“That… that sounds absolutely horrible.”

“Well,” Stiles laughed, “that’s just a rudimentary description. I’m atheist so the whole ‘married in the eyes of god’ or ‘married in god’s house’ thing doesn’t really hit me in the feels.”

“What the hell does a deity have to do with who you fuck for the rest of your life?” Derek wondered in complete confusion.

Stiles smiled and leaned over to kiss Derek’s cheek, “That’s why I love you. Let’s go inside.”

Derek froze.

Stiles hadn’t said it before, but now he’d tossed out those words like he was skipping stones instead of dropping bombs. Every warning system in Derek’s head was going off, but it was all too late. Just like with Parrish’s instigation earlier, Derek was already committed. Even if Stiles had _still_ been sleeping with Parrish, even after their relationship started, there was no going back for the alpha werewolf. He was with Stiles until one of them died, and Derek knew his heart would stop if the adorable human decided he could do better. Derek took a deep breath, steeled himself against the emotions raging inside of his mind, and exited the car to find Stiles opening the door for him.

“My turn!” Stiles chirped.

Derek rolled his eyes but entered the clean scented building and stared around at all the flashy stones and shining gold and silver.

“Hello gentlemen,” The man behind the counter gave Stiles a disgusted look, “How may I help you?”

“Hi George,” Stiles grinned, apparently unaware of the look he was being given, “I’m here to get wedding bands with this big hunka hunka of burning love, here!”

Derek swallowed again. There it was. That word. He’d mated him and bonded with him but it hadn’t come out until _now_ and it was making Derek’s head float around far above his body.

“Wedding bands?” George asked, looking surprised, “Well, that’s very sweet, Stiles, I’m sure you’re quite… enamored… perhaps the shop on Edison and Furlong…”

“Why?” Stiles’ face fell, “Are you closing?”

“Well, you see,” The man gave them a brittle smile, “Our products here are _high end_ and don’t include… _collars_.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed, his mind snapping back to present events at a rapid rate, “Excuse me?”

“We don’t sell werewolf collars here,” George stated in a far more firm voice, his smile gone, “And we don’t sell _discount_ jewelry.”

Stiles’ jaw was hanging loose, eyes flashing with offense, and Derek could smell his outrage high on the air. Stiles took in a breath and squared his shoulders for a fight, but Derek could see the bastard reaching for a security alarm so he decided to cut the whole thing short and make his point at the same time rather than having an _official_ run in with the police. He raised his wrist and checked the time, which of course made the man in front of him _freeze_ at the sight of the expensive band.

“Sweetheart,” Derek stated, “We have plenty of time to get to Edison and Furlong. Let’s take our business where it’s more appreciated. In fact, why not make a night of this? Let’s go into the city and find someplace a bit more _high end_ than this little… _shop_.”

“The city?” Stiles frowned, “Everything there is twice the price of…”

“Nothing but the best for you,” Derek stated firmly.

“Just a moment!” George beamed at Derek’s Rolex, “Gentlemen!”

“Don’t you mean gentleman and werewolf?” Derek asked, tugging Stiles back out the door while he sneered at the man and tried to think up a parting shot.

“Yeah, and _I’m_ the one who wears the collar!” Stiles spat, then gave his own plush little ass a sharp slap, “And I _like_ it!”

Derek snorted and dragged him out to the car again.

“So, are we really going on a honeymoon?” Stiles asked as he hopped into the car under his own power this time.

“Isn’t that a fruit?” Derek asked.

“That’s a honeydew, and you’re already knee deep in the honey-do list,” Stiles replied cheerfully.

“So what’s a honeymoon?” Derek asked, “Not howling at the moon, I’m guessing?”

Stiles laughed, “I love it when you make jokes. Whoa!”

Stiles’ exclamation was over Derek swerving as he _once again_ used that fucking word! Derek cleared his throat, “Squirrel.”

“Aww, you break for squirrels! Anyway, a honeymoon is when you go on vacation after first getting hitched- that’s married or mated for humans- and you just spend it fucking and looking at the scenery. People customarily go to islands and stuff but a night shopping in the city sounds pretty awesome. You really going to spend a shit-ton of money on me? You don’t have to. I just want a ring to show our commitment off.”

Derek took a deep breath to digest all the content of that statement and nodded, “Call Franky and pick someplace you’d like to go.”

“Wait, we can’t just _unload_ Dylan on Franky for… like… how long?” Stiles couldn’t keep the hope out of his voice or scent.

“You just told me humans take vacations to fuck. It’s going to be a while. Call Laura, too. Tell her we’re taking some time off.”

“It’s almost magazine season and-“ Stiles stammered

“I don’t care. I never do anything for myself. I’m getting a big bed and time alone with you, damn it.”

“We have responsibilities and-“

“Stiles. You’re married to a rich guy. I know that’s not really sunk in yet, but it’s a fact. Enjoy it.”

“I don’t want to be like the others,” Stiles replied with a small voice.

Derek sighed, “You won’t be if you don’t use, abuse, and discard me. Will you?”

“No. Never.”

“Then don’t worry about it. I get my honeymoon, you get your rings. Fair’s fair. What was that collar bullshit he was spouting? Do humans really think werewolves wear dog collars?”

“Not the sane ones,” Stiles huffed, “I mean, some people regard wedding rings as a sort of claiming thing so I guess I can see the connection to collars but we both would wear them. I mean… if you want to. The thing is to have matching rings.”

“I’ll wear a ring for you,” Derek stated firmly.

Stiles let out a soft squeal that still managed to hurt Derek’s ears even as he smiled fondly. The slender human made the calls Derek had demanded and bounced in his seat while he looked up places to go for vacation.

“Okay, so I love to ski so I was thinking the mountains, but it’s the wrong time of year so maybe we could do New York and some Broadway plays?”

“I love Broadway.”

“R-really?!” Stiles bounced happily, “Fantastic!”

“Good, so let’s pack up, kiss Dylan goodbye, get our rings, and check into a hotel so I can fuck you sideways.”

“With penetration though, right? Like, not a side?”

“No. Definitely not a side. I want deep fucking. Balls deep.”

“Mm,” Stiles shifted in the seat, “Me like.”

XXX

Stiles was sure the exact same rings cost half the price in their small town, but that didn’t change his excitement over having one on his finger that matched Derek’s. The alpha was oddly silent the entire way to New York and his only input had been to have a triskellion on the rings, which had taken three shops since he didn’t want to wait to have them engraved. Stiles had been frustrated, but he wasn’t about to protest when he was getting a concrete sign that Derek wasn’t just going through the motions of having captured himself a happy family and playing house. This felt far more real to him than Derek moving in and playing with Dylan or their porn-based sex life. This felt like a relationship. This felt like being swept off his feet at last!

Stiles practically skipped into the hotel Derek had booked during the flight to NY and thrust his hand into the concierge’s face.

“We’re newly weds!” Stiles squealed.

“Congratulations, sir,” The concierge replied, blinking and leaning back so he could see the ring at a respectable distance.

“I didn’t want diamonds. I’m not a diamond kind of guy, but he’d have bought me diamonds if I’d wanted. He said so,” Stiles babbled, too far gone on carb-rich flight food and fresh self esteem to stop himself, “Now we’re going to have _honeymoon sex!”_

“Stiles, shut up,” Derek ordered, effectively muzzling his hyper husband, “I have a reservation under Hale. I requested a king size bed and a hot tub, but didn’t receive a response that both were available.”

“Ah yes, let me see…” The hotel clerk went to the computer to type things up while Stiles admired the lobby fountain and ate more free candy from a bowl.

“Stiles!” Derek snapped, “Don’t make me cut you off!”

“Sorry!” Stiles chirped, pocketing a few pieces.

“They have our room ready,” Derek motioned to him and Stiles skipped after him happily.

“I can’t believe you took me on a honeymoon!” Stiles crowed, “You’re amazing.”

“Hm,” Derek nodded, unlocking the door.

“What are we going to see? There are three major productions going on,” Stiles cheered, gazing around the room at the beautiful décor and gasping at the sight of the hot tub in the corner, “They _had it!”_

“Nothing but the best for you,” Derek smirked.

“So is this _all_ to piss off that ring dude?” Stiles asked, flopping down on the bed, “Oh, soooo soft!”

“No,” Derek snorted, “Obviously he’s never going to know about this. Now, take off your clothes.”

“Oh, right to the point!” Stiles grinned and wiggled out, “Works for me. No cheesy dialogue. Just two smoking hot guys and lots of lube!”

“Yeah,” Derek growled, “And two rings.”

“The finger kind or…” Stiles giggled and Derek quirked an eyebrow at him, “Oh, honey, come on! It was funny and adorable!”

“I think,” Derek stripped his shirt off, “That I would definitely like to enjoy your ring finger.”

“Oh, really?” Stiles smirked, lifting it and sucking on the end, “What position shall we employ that will allow me to finger you whilst you fuck me savagely, my sweet? Err… and give me a comfortable place to lie down since my back is killing me from that flight.”

Derek shook his head, “I was thinking more of _you_ fucking _me.”_

“Wait, what?” Stiles sat up just as Derek was leaning over him to capture his lips in a kiss.

“You fucking me,” Derek smiled, leaning in again, “I want you to finger me open and fuck me hard, Stiles.”

“Wha- really?” Stiles’ face must have looked truly gob smacked because Derek gave him a frown and leaned back.

“I just… I assumed you were versatile. I mean, you have a son.”

“Yeah… even with Lydia I was bottoming from the top,” Stiles laughed a bit awkwardly, “In fact, I wanted to bottom a lot _more_ than that but she wasn’t into it.”

Derek frowned, “It’s fine, we don’t have to.”

“No, dude, I _want_ to! I totally, definitely want to!” Stiles backpedaled furiously, “I’m just shocked, and that’s all. I mean, won’t your wolfy side be all pissed off?”

Derek snorted and motioned for Stiles to come closer to him. Stiles shifted near and Derek tilted his head back as he took Stiles’ hand in his own. Stiles stared at Derek’s exposed throat in awe as the alpha ran the back of Stiles’ hand along the side of his neck.

“My wolf trusts you, Stiles,” Derek breathed, “You’re my mate. I’d give you anything. I _want_ to give you my body. Do you want me?”

“Fuck yes,” Stiles replied, voice thick with lust.

This time when Derek moved in for a kiss Stiles was all over his werewolf. He tangled his hands in Derek’s thick hair and crashed their lips together hungrily. He undid Derek’s flies and reached inside to stroke his groin, moaning as he found him hard and aching. Stiles stroked him firmly as he pushed his pants off with his free hand while their tongues moved restlessly together. Stiles cupped his ass and moaned deeply; unable to fathom that Derek would let him do _this_. It had never occurred to him that an alpha would be into bottoming. He just wanted to make sure he took good care of him.

Stiles broke the kiss first, “You’ve done this before?”

“No,” Derek laughed a bit, “C’mon Stiles. You’re overthinking this. I’m your mate. Take me.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, leaning back and tugging his own pants off with a nervous smile, “Okay. Could you… lie down?”

“Yeah,” Derek smiled as he rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head with a proud grin.

Stiles stripped the rest of Derek’s clothes off and got rid of his own underwear, staring down at Derek’s picture perfect body with an amazed sigh. He couldn’t believe the lycan beefcake was _his_ , and that Derek actually wanted to take care of Stiles and his son. He’d do anything for his sourwolf, and he was determined to make this epic for him.

Stiles leaned down to kiss Derek again, focusing on his chance to devour his werewolf in _private_. They’d never had sex alone. Not without at least a toddler in the nearby vicinity to make them have to speed up. He could take it at his own pace _and_ fuck Derek _fucking_ Hale!

Stiles threw his leg over Derek’s body, but he let out a little scolding sound and Stiles snickered and shifted it between his thighs instead.

“There you go,” Derek grinned against his lips, chasing them to kiss his giggling lover.

Stiles settled between Derek’s thighs a bit more fully, finally grasping that this was happening and Derek WANTED it. Stiles rolled his hips experimentally and was thrilled to feel his gorgeous body so responsive beneath him. Derek’s hands moved from behind his head and he felt the growing familiarity of those firm, strong digits moving down Stiles’ body. Derek gripped his ass and Stiles lifted his hips automatically but Derek pushed him back down.

“Fuck me, Stiles.”

“Wanna enjoy you,” Stiles grumbled against his lips.

“Wanna enjoy you too,” Derek growled, gripping Stiles’ ass tightly, “ _After_ I get off. We have time, Stiles. Let’s burn the first one out and then let it simmer.”

“Ooo,” Stiles smiled, “Cooking analogies. You really know how to make my blood boil.”

“I’m steamy like that.”

Stiles shook his head in amusement, “You’re so deadpan. I love it.”

“Yeah,” Derek replied, voice choked.

“So, fast and hard?” Stiles asked, noting his nervousness and deciding it had to be gotten in with.

“Before I die of old age,” Derek nodded.

Stiles laughed and dove for the bags to dig out the lube, grinning as he found six different bottles of various flavors and two plain versions. Stiles chose a plain because he wasn’t planning on any taste tests when Derek wanted it urgently. He slathered up his fingers as he headed for him and nodded to his legs.

“Lift up, darling,” Stiles grinned. Derek grinned and lifted his legs up to bare his furled hole to Stiles. He looked just as cocky as when he proudly displayed his dick, “No shame in your game! Nice!”

“My ass is entirely fuckable,” Derek stated firmly, “I don’t have to be ashamed. I could melt your brain with a single twerk.”

“Oh my gods, I would sell my spleen to see you twerk.”

“Later,” Derek ordered, “Get your fingers in my ass _now.”_

“I see I’m still bottoming from the top,” Stiles nodded, “Good to know. Familiar territory.”

“NOW Stiles!” Derek snapped.

“Okay, okay!” Stiles laughed.

Stiles slid his fingers down Derek’s taint, hearing him hum in anticipation. Stiles bit his lip as he slid his finger into his hole until it met the ring he’d put on that day.

“Oh wow, there it is. Double ring! All the way! What does it _mean_?”

“It means I’m going to _kill_ you,” Derek growled, but his eyes had fluttered shut and he was clearly enjoying himself.

Stiles knuckled down- literally- to give Derek the fingering that he wanted and deserved. Stiles easily found his prostate and began working him over, stretching him while he pleasured him. He leaned down and licked his way up the underside of Derek’s dick while Stiles hummed in excitement. The human found his way back down and was surprised at how responsive the werewolf was to assplay. Derek was panting and moaning in obvious pleasure. Of course, he did sample toys so Stiles assumed he’d had a fair share up his bum.

“Oh, that’s so good,” Derek moaned.

“If you bust now can I still fuck you fast and hard?” Stiles asked eagerly.

“Mmn, yeah,” Derek moaned, “Make me come, sexy.”

Stiles redoubled his efforts, working Derek both inside and out. He sucked his dick hungrily while pumping his dick with one hand and fingering him relentlessly. Derek was panting hungrily with his eyes squeezed shut as he moaned his mate’s name over and again. Stiles gave a hungry suck and the older man let out a hard grunt and then let out a groan of relief as he spilled down Stiles’ throat. Stiles swallowed fast, but there was just _so much_. He’d known that, of course, but Stiles was used to it going over his skin or inside his ass. It was different when the bitter saltiness filled his mouth and spilled out the corners of his lips.

It was sexy as _fuck_.

Stiles slid his fingers free while Derek was a limp panting mess on the bed. He slicked his dick up with a shaking hand, wanting Derek more than he’d ever wanted anyone in his life. He wanted to fuck him stupid like Derek wanted, but the alpha was a limp noodle with a stupid smile on his face at the moment.

“Derek, roll over,” Stiles panted.

“Mm,” Derek agreed… without moving.

“Derek, I _need you_ to roll over so I can fuck you and I _need you_ to do that now!” Stiles pleaded frantically while his cock twitched like an ass divining rod.

Derek’s eyes opened and gave him a sultry smile before rolling over and shoving a pillow beneath his hips. Stiles pounced with a needy groan and lined himself up eagerly. The slighter pushed and overwhelming heat gripped his cockhead as he slid into Derek’s body, his fingers guiding him into his tight ass while he held Derek’s cheek aside with his other hand. Stiles watched his dick sink into Derek’s body and when he was almost completely inside of him he moved his hands to brace himself so he could completely bury his member in Derek’s body.

Stiles panted a moment, trying to stop himself from blowing his load at the feel of Derek’s rock-hard body beneath him. He was plastered to him from shoulder to ankle, his breath moving the hair at the nape of his neck as he grasped at control. Derek hummed beneath him and flexed his muscles.

“Bastard,” Stiles gasped, “Don’t do that. Hold still.”

Stiles’ hips were officially out of his control. It had been _so long_ since he’d gotten to actually fuck into a willing body. Years, even. His little masturbatory sessions with omegas hadn’t ever culminated to more than fingers and mouths, and this was far different. This was satiating just in the act, long before completion was reached he was celebrating the glorious feel of connecting to Derek on a whole new level. The feel of his sexy husband beneath him, arching and pressing back as he hummed out his own growing arousal, was driving Stiles completely wild. Derek snaked a hand beneath himself and Stiles gasped as he saw his muscles bunch and relax as he fucked his own hand.

“Oh gods, please come again,” Stiles gasped, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise a human, “I wanna feel you come on my dick.”

“Feels so good, Stiles,” Derek gasped, “Oh fuck, Stiles!”

Stiles lost it, unable to hold back as a bead of sweat rolled down Derek’s back. He leaned down to lick it up, wanting his beloved’s taste in his mouth even as he filled him up. Derek groaned and his ass clenched around Stiles’ cock just in time. Stiles shook through his climax, ears going fuzzy as pleasure swamped his brain.

“Derek, Derek, fuck!” Stiles choked out, “S’so good!”

“Mm, yeah, fill me up,” Derek growled, “I want your scent inside me.”

“Fuck!” Stiles gasped, his balls tight and pleasure shivering up his spine, “Fucking love you, Derek Hale.”

“Oh,” Derek breathed softly, his voice almost wounded.

Stiles panted a moment and then slid out, leaning back to sit on his ankles as he tried to catch his breath. He was shocked to find himself tackled to the bed by a red-eyed alpha with fangs bared. Stiles instinctively arched his back and bared his neck, breath leaving his lips in a rush as Derek shoved his legs apart.

“You love me?” Derek growled, fingers pressing inside of him, just barely slick enough from his own seed, “Do you?”

“Oh wow, Derek,” Stiles choked out, “I’m down for this, but I need more than jizz for-“

Derek pulled his fingers out and shoved Stiles over onto his belly by one arm and one leg, practically throwing him. Stiles ended up with his top half hanging off the bed, his hands on the floor and eyes wide as he stared down at the swirly pattern in the floor.

“Derek?” Stiles squeaked, as fingers plunged back into his body with a healthy heaping of lubricant coating them.

“Do you, Stiles? Love me? Because you don’t just fucking _say that_ like it’s _nothing!”_

“Oh my _gods!”_ Stiles screamed, Derek’s fingers thrusting against his overstimulated prostate hard enough to make his eyes water and his jaw come unhinged. The alpha had him by the hips, Stiles’ knees grazing the bed as he lifted him up and rubbed his swollen cockhead against the human’s hole.

“I will give you anything and everything. You want romance? Money? Rings? I’ll fucking tie you up-“ Derek thrust into Stiles’ barely stretched body and the burn had Stiles choking on his own tongue, “Gag you. Run my tongue over _every_ inch of your body. Fuck you with my tongue. I’ll worship you like you deserve, you fucking _bitch!”_

“Bi-?“ Stiles choked, but Derek’s quick thrusts drove all words from his body.

“I will make you scream and _beg_ and come until you’re empty. I’ll ride you, let you fuck me, I’ll fucking suck your body dry, but you will _never fuck with my heart!”_

“Oh gods, oh gods,” Stiles choked out, helpless in the werewolf’s grip as the alpha took him fast and hard, “I swear, I had _no_ idea that was, like, a trigger word for you I-“

“Shut _up!”_ Derek raged, pulling free and dragging him backwards.

Stiles gripped with the blankets like a lifeline but Derek got him where he wanted, lay across his back, and buried himself in Stiles down to the root. Stiles screamed at Derek’s rough handling as the new angle filled his ass far more thoroughly than before. He could feel himself getting hard again, his cock leaking across the bed as he trembled beneath his mate’s body.

“I adore you,” Stiles gasped.

Derek growled, biting at his neck with teeth just barely restrained from drawing blood.

“Derek,” Stiles whined, rolling his hips as he eagerly met the man’s hungry and needy motions, “Derek, I swear, I’m not fucking with your heart. I need you. I worship you. I could never be fucking worthy of you, but I’ll try. I swear I’ll do anything… oh gods, there!”

Derek groaned and shifted his hips, his cockhead rubbing against Stiles’ prostate. The exhausted human was drenched in sweat, trembling beneath his mate as Derek ravaged him, mouthing at his neck and suckling marks into his flesh. Derek nipped Stiles’ ear and they both groaned helplessly as his motions began to slow into the deeper, more intimate love making that Stiles was used to.

“I love you, Stiles,” Derek choked out, “I fucking love you and I’m so _done_ being hurt.”

“I won’t hurt you,” Stiles promised, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Derek’s hair and press his mouth firmly against Stiles’ shoulder, “I won’t hurt you, Derek. I’ll never hurt you. I lo-live for you. I’m your mate. Your husband. Yours. I’m yours, Derek. I’m yours.”

Stiles shook through an absolutely draining climax that left him hovering on the edge of a bone-tired sleep. He lay in a puddle of his own leavings while Derek slowed his thrusts and finally pulsed into his body. The arms on either side of Stiles’ head were trembling and Derek was gasping, breath burning hot against his neck and shoulder. He collapsed at last, pressing Stiles firmly into the mattress as he rubbed his stubble against Stiles’ shoulder and neck.

“Stiles. Stiles. _Stiles_ ,” Derek moaned with a hint of anguish in his voice.

“I’m here, baby,” Stiles wheezed, every breath difficult beneath his beloved’s weight, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m yours, Derek. Yours. Always and forever yours.”

“Stiles, oh my gods,” Derek gasped, “I’m… I just…”

“Shhh,” Stiles soothed, “It’s okay. I loved it. The passion was beautiful.”

“I hurt you,” Derek whimpered, pulling out and wincing as Stiles hissed in pain, “I’m sorry. Fuck _, sorry!”_

“It’s fine, lover,” Stiles insisted, “It’s all beautiful. I came without even touching my dick.”

“I thought that was just the scent from the first time,” Derek ran his hands gently along Stiles’ sweat-cooled body.

“Thanks, babe,” Stiles breathed a bit easier, “I lo- I mean-“

“It’s fine,” Derek huffed, “You can say it. I just… I lost it because…”

“Because you’re insecure and have been hurt beyond reason,” Stiles finished, “And people have used that word to tear out your insides like so much stuffing from a turkey.”

“Yeah.”

“So it’s fine. I won’t say that. I’ll say… te amo,” Stiles tried.

“Mm,” Derek leaned down and nuzzled his ear, “Te amo, Stiles.”

“I grok you.”

“Grok?” Derek chuckled, “ _Stranger in a Strange Land_?”

“Well, you do _eat_ me a lot,” Stiles teased.

“I _see_ you,” Derek murmured into his ear.

“Was that… did you just quote…”

“Yes.”

“Oh my gods, I need to see you painted blue with stripes. It’s a physical _need_ , Derek.”

“I’ll wear blue paint for you,” Derek chuckled.

“Oh the cosplay sex we’re going to have, Derek. Soooo much cosplay sex.”

“On screen or off?” Derek chuckled.

“Both,” Stiles decided, “Oh man, you all wolfed out and fucking me while dressed as Wolverine.”

“Don’t. You’re too roughed up to be fucked by me again.”

“I want to have your babies,” Stiles whined, “Can humans do that?”

“I’ve heard of it,” Derek replied, “It’s rare. You’d have to take hormones or top me to have it happen. Or take the bite, of course, which wouldn’t end your career at ABO but would put a damper on your appeal.”

“Does that mean you could be pregnant?” Stiles asked.

“Werewolf males only get pregnant during a full moon,” Derek replied sadly.

“But we could do that. We could have a kid together,” Stiles whispered.

“Yes,” Derek replied softly, “A kid. Many kids. A family.”

“We could be an even _bigger_ family,” Stiles whispered.

“I love you,” Derek purred.

“I everything you.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m _your_ idiot.”

Derek smiled softly and Stiles drifted off to sleep with his werewolf plastered to his back and a wide grin on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Their honeymoon went far smoother after that, mostly because Stiles spent an hour on the internet looking up different ways to tell Derek he loved him without using the L word. They’d laughed over several of them and settled on a few they liked, but what was important was that Derek was warm and eager to talk. He was finally opening up to Stiles and the human loved hearing him talk about their future together and what pack life was like. They returned home happy and closer than ever with Derek plastered to Stiles’ side and rings proudly displayed to Franky and Laura.

“You owe us,” Laura told him, “I shut down production to play auntie for you.”

“I used up all my make up on your kid,” Franky informed him, “I want a new stash.”

“Sure,” Derek smirked, rubbing his hand over Frankie’s shoulder.

“I want cuddles, too,” Franky stated, “Laura’s a bitch and I don’t like boobs.”

“Love you too, Franky!” Laura laughed, heading out the door.

“Okay, Franky,” Derek sighed, “I’ve got wicked jet lag. We take this upstairs because I’m sleeping. C’mon Stiles.”

“I haven’t seen my son in a week!” Stiles whined, dancing about like an anxious peacock.

“Stiles,” Derek huffed, “How often does someone else put him to bed for you? You’ll see him in the morning. Come to bed with Franky and I.”

“That sounds weird, but I’m exhausted so I’m going with it.”

They headed upstairs and Derek made them comfortable in the bed with Franky snuggled against Derek’s back while Derek held his mate close. Sleep was a beautiful thing to the exhausted and another werewolf in the bed didn’t bother Stiles.

Until morning.

Stiles woke to the feel of a hand on his dick and another being pressed into his own grasp. He smiled sleepily and arched his aching morning wood into his lover’s palm.

“Mm, Derek,” Stiles moaned as they lined up their cocks and began to rub them together while grasping both hands together to masturbate each other.

“Hm?” Derek huffed behind him.

Stiles’ eyes flew open and he let out a high-pitched scream that sent both werewolves in the room into frenzy. Franky was cowering in the corner rubbing at his ears and Derek was in full alpha mode, teeth bared and eyes seeking out an enemy.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, his teeth slurring his speech, “What happened? Nightmare?”

“Somebody was…” Stiles’ eyes spun on Franky, “Dude, he was groping me in my sleep!”

“What, Franky?” Derek asked, teeth receding and eyes returning to handsome hazel.

“Yes!” Stiles squeaked, pointing to the scars on the back of his neck, “Dude, I’m with _Derek!”_

“Yeah, so?” Franky asked, standing up with an affronted look on his face, “I’m an _omega._ Remember? We’re pack.”

Stiles turned to Derek, completely flabbergasted and flapped his arms for the alpha to intercede. Except Derek was giving him that blank look that meant he was confused.

“I’m _yours_ ,” Stiles squeaked.

“Of course you are,” Derek nodded, “You’re my mate and Franky is our omega.”

“ _Our_ omega?” Stiles squeaked, “Are you _fucking_ him?”

A look of revulsion crossed both their faces and Franky actually gagged. Derek shook his head mutely, “No. No. Absolutely not. Why would I…? I _couldn’t_ , Stiles. I could never, ever do that. I can’t feel _any_ attraction for anyone besides you!”

“Then why would you be okay with him touching me?” Stiles asked brokenly.

“He’s an omega,” Derek gestured weakly towards Franky, “Omegas and omegas… I guess you’re not an omega but… I mean, to _me_ you are and…”

“I’m not an omega, Derek,” Stiles argued, shaking his head and turning to Franky, “And I wasn’t raised a werewolf, Franky. I can’t do that with you. Not outside of porn. I mean, I gotta separate work from life and _Derek_ is the only one I’m _ever_ going to be intimate with. Ever.”

Franky’s eyes dropped, “I’m sorry, Stiles. I never meant to cross a line with you.”

Derek looked baffled but he stepped up beside Stiles and put his hand supportively on his lower back, “Okay. Alright. Franky, I’ll walk you out.”

“Yeah, sure,” Franky nodded, quickly picking up his clothes while keeping his eyes down, “I’m really sorry, Stiles.”

“I know,” Stiles nodded, starting to feel like an idiot in the face of their wounded confusion, “It’s okay. You didn’t… it was a misunderstanding.”

Franky nodded, looking tortured and more serious than Stiles had ever seen him as he followed Derek downstairs. Stiles rubbed at his face and pulled on some clothes before visiting the bathroom and his son in that order. Dylan was so happy to see his dad that he curled into his lap and refused to budge so Stiles carried him downstairs and plopped them both in front of the television.

After a few minutes Derek came back into the house with a deep frown on his face, “Stiles? Are you okay?”

“Hm? Yeah,” Stiles nodded, fully immersed in Steven Universe.

“Do you need to talk?” Derek worried.

“Oh, no,” Stiles shook his head, focusing more on Derek, “I’m not traumatized or something, I just had to, you know, draw the boundary somewhere.”

“Sure,” Derek nodded, “Okay. Well, I’ll let the other omegas know unless you want to?”

“I’d rather you did,” Stiles admitted, “Is that okay?”

“Sure.”

XXX

“Did I do the wrong thing?” Stiles asked.

“Hm?” Isaac wondered, lo mein hanging from his mouth as he gave Stiles a confused look.

“Did I do the wrong thing by not fooling around with Franky?”

“Franky’s a bitch,” Isaac muttered companionably.

“No, dude, I’m being serious. Derek and Franky were both completely at a loss and I was _so freaked out_ but maybe I should have just taken a deep breath and given him an HJ, you know?”

“Franky?” Isaac swallowed his mouthful.

“Yeah. I mean, things are _weird_ now, you know? Franky won’t even look at me and Derek’s all quiet and somber. Dude, even _you_ seem more distant. Is it in my head?”

“It’s been like one day, Stiles, people will chill out,” Isaac stated, “I mean the way Derek was all puffed up this morning! Wow! I swear, I’m afraid to shake your hand let alone do a scene with you! So why is Derek all weirded out about you being with omegas? I mean, I know you’re _not_ one, but it’s just bizarre to outlaw you touching omegas. It’s not done.”

“What?” Stiles asked, blinking in confusion.

“You know, the whole ‘no touch edict’ Derek has going on,” Isaac stated.

“You mean that _I_ have going on,” Stiles stated.

“What?” Isaac wondered back.

“ _I’m_ the one who has a problem with me fondling and being fondled by other omegas,” Stiles stated.

Isaac shifted on the couch, looking uncomfortable as he swallowed his food and physically shifted away from Stiles, “You… you don’t like us?”

“I love you guys,” Stiles replied quickly, “I came here looking for another pack, remember?”

“Yeah, but… but you don’t want us to touch you? Do you think we’re gross?”

“What? No!”

“Ugly?”

“No way, dude, you’re gorgeous!”

“Do we smell bad to humans?” Isaac whispered, absolute horror on his face.

“No! You smell… you smell very nice!” Stiles stammered.

“Then why?” Isaac asked, eyes wide with hurt, “It’s one thing for Derek to be paranoid and possessive, but if _you_ don’t want _us_ than… how can you even call us pack?”

“I’m not an omega, Isaac. I’m human and I’m _married_ _to Derek_. Derek, who is _super_ insecure and possessive of me.”

Isaac shook his head, a look of betrayal on his face, “Not with omegas. It’s not done. That’s now how packs work. I’ll never understand humans. Never. I thought you weren’t like them.”

“Dude, don’t be like that,” Stiles pleaded, his stomach dropping as he reached out for Isaac.

“I wish you hadn’t told me this,” Isaac pulled further away when Stiles reached for him and refused to stop when he called, hurrying out of their break room and down the hall to the set even though he wasn’t due back for another hour.

“Isaac, wait,” Stiles pleaded, “I’m not grossed out by you guys, I just… I just don’t want to share my body. Don’t I have a right to consent?”

“Sure. Yeah. Of course,” Isaac replied hollowly, “I have to prep for my scene. Excuse me.”

Isaac grabbed the enema kit and pushed past Stiles without making eye contact.

“Isaac,” Stiles whined, but he left without another word and Stiles was left standing on Set C with an ache in his chest.

Within an hour the entire studio knew that Stiles was the one who wanted space from omegas outside of work and it was painfully obvious. Stiles hadn’t realized what kind of casual touches he’d been on the receiving end of until they were completely absent, and their stark lack was made more obvious by Derek’s regular caresses. The day was meant to be a scene with Isaac but it took Derek blowing Stiles in between sets for him to stay hard and Isaac kept fighting back tears. Eventually Tony called a halt and Isaac fled the area to seek out Boyd for comfort. Stiles could hear them fucking through the office doors but there was nothing he could do. Derek went in to talk to him and when he came back out they managed to finish the scene with a bit of playful banter and some heavy kissing. Stiles came with a hell of a lot of effort and by picturing Derek on their honeymoon when he’d gone savage. Isaac didn’t get off but since it wasn’t a requirement for omegas to climax during heavy petting and cuddling Tony left it be and said one money shot was enough. Once the cameras cut off Isaac couldn’t get away from him fast enough and Stiles sat on the bar stool and stared after him miserably.

“Well, that sucked,” Laura sighed, “Let’s hope the viewers like UST.”

“Yeah,” Stiles slumped, “I’m gonna go wash up.”

“You know, you don’t have to keep doing this,” Laura told him, “He’ll keep you either way and Derek can support you financially.”

“I like this,” Stiles motioned to the set, “Well, I _liked_ it. It’s fun and frisky and…”

“And what, Stiles? How is being paid to fool around with omegas any different than doing it? Look, I’ll level with you; they’re never going to be comfortable with you again. You rejected them, Stiles, and by doing so you rejected our _pack_. Omegas are our little darlings. The alphas, the betas, nobody is going to every want to get close to you again.”

“That’s not what I wanted,” Stiles pleaded, “Please Laura, that’s not what I wanted. I just was scared of hurting Derek.”

“How? This is his life, Stiles. This is how he was raised. He was raised to believe omegas need fluffy love and cuddles because there are so few of omegas and alphas that it’s necessary to snuggle them all the time and reassure them with scent. We all know that’s sexist bullshit, but omegas love it and alphas love seeing it so it continues because it’s become part of our culture. It’s pack mentality, Stiles. It’s puppy piles and snuggles. Betas do it too, it’s just nobody romanticizes it.”

“So are werewolves not monogamous at all? Is that it?” Stiles huffed, completely confused.

Laura glanced around conspiratorially and leaned in, prompting Stiles to do the same as she whispered, “Just the alphas.”

“Well, maybe I’m an alpha,” Stiles whispered back.

Laura threw her head back and laughed, “Oh, honey. You’re an omega. You just haven’t figured it out yet.”

“What do I do?” Stiles called to her.

“No clue!” Laura replied, exiting the set and leaving Stiles to watch the crew avoid his eyes as they packed up.

“Hey Stiles?” Derek asked as he stepped on set, “You ready to go?”

“Sure,” Stiles nodded, “I just need a shower… at home. Yeah. I’ll shower there.”

“Okay,” Derek nodded and Stiles headed to the bathroom to freshen up before dressing and heading to the office section to collect Dylan.

Dylan ran for Stiles and hugged him tightly and Stiles hung on extra tight. He was missing the pack contact. It was _one day_ and he was feeling vulnerable and out of place in what had become his second home so fast it was dizzying. He looked around himself and saw everyone touching and being so connected that he could feel the threads of his own link to them snapping one by one.

“It will be okay,” Derek soothed.

“How?” Stiles asked anxiously, “I swear that I had no idea this would cause so much conflict!”

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” Dylan asked.

“I made an _idiot_ of myself,” Stiles groaned.

“Again?” Dylan scoffed.

“You didn’t make an idiot of yourself, Stiles. You have a right to not consent to something. It’s your body.”

“And your body belongs to you!” Dylan recited from the back seat.

“That’s right, buddy,” Stiles nodded, “But Derek… it’s not like I was… I dunno… I was more saying no for _you_.”

“Me? Why?”

“Dude, you’re a possessive mess,” Stiles groaned, “Our honeymoon? Which was hot, by the way, but _still!_ The very idea of someone looking sideways at me makes you all growly and then Franklin is all up in my junk and you’re like ‘why not’? Talk about mixed signals!”

“I don’t mean to give you mixed signals.”

“You’re like the _king_ of mixed signals.”

“Alpha,” Derek huffed.

“Fine. Alpha of mixed signals.”

“King makes me sound so drag,” Derek grumbled.

“Oh my gosh, _really_? You’ve got Community issues now?! Francine is a drag queen!”

“Only on weekends,” Derek snapped.

“Yeah, but… like… you guys talk down about him and then he’s all sensitive about it and you brush his feelings off! So… like…”

“So you felt like you had to do the same?” Derek asked with a frown.

“Yes!” Stiles fumed, “And now I feel like an asshole!”

“What’s an-“ Dylan started.

“No!” Stiles huffed, turning partway towards him, “No! You don’t get to say that word! Not for 14 more years!”

“Fourteen?” Derek wondered.

“Don’t change the subject,” Stiles groaned, “The point is we’re both terrible people and I need clarification.”

“Ok. Don’t be terrible just because I am,” Derek stated flatly.

“I knew our first fight would be about s-e-x.”

“It’s not s-e-x with omegas,” Derek huffed as if the notion was ridiculous.

“Then why can’t _you_ have it?” Stiles asked.

“Because I’m mated. I no longer have a drive for anyone else. It’s biology.”

“That’s such B.S!”

“No, it’s not,” Derek argued, “It’s instinct for the alpha to mate for life because otherwise it would cause pack disputes. Alphas produce more testosterone than other werewolves, which is a part of establishing dominance. For us to be surrounded by willing, submissive werewolves on a regular basis and _not_ be monogamous would be disastrous. We’d end up alienating our entire pack. However, if we weren’t instinctively protective and possessive of omegas they’d end up abused as the lowest on the hierarchy. So we have a need to smother them with affection and they have a longing to be near us.”

“And the omega on omega thing?” Stiles wondered.

“Omegas and alphas are the rarest, right?”

“Yeah?”

“So, alphas are busy running packs and omegas are often ignored by betas who tend to mate with each other. Our pack being misrepresented by having far less betas and an almost even number of alphas and omegas is throwing you for a curve. We’re still running on the instincts for a normal pack, but you’re not _seeing_ one. If this were normal than the omegas would be leaning on each other because the betas lean on them and the _usually lone alpha_ is often away taking care of pack business. Since we have high s-e-x drives and betas sometimes look down on omegas, there’s a crying need for them to _you know what_ with each other and packs have normalized it to the point of making it innocent.”

“That… that makes a lot of sense.”

“Good.”

“Except for the part where why not just treat omegas like equals?”

“Instinct,” Derek replied, “Alphas are chosen based on hormone levels. Omegas have less.”

“Therefore omegas are lesser? Are you saying my hormones are shitty?”

“What? No!”

“Oh my gods, you _are!”_

“No!” Derek groaned, rolling his eyes aggressively, “Damn it, Stiles!”

“Language!”

“Damn it, Daddy!” Dylan imitated.

“You’re in time out!” Stiles snapped towards the back seat.

“How can I be in time out? I’m in a _car seat!”_

“Derek, pull over!” Stiles snapped.

“You’re not walking,” Derek argued.

“This isn’t a movie, Derek, I’m not trying to storm off, just pull over.”

“Fine,” Derek huffed.

He pulled the camaro over to the side of the road and Stiles climbed out, tugged Dylan from his car seat, found a tree and pointed him towards it.

“There. Time out.”

“I hate you!” Dylan sobbed.

“No you don’t, you love me. You just hate time out.”

“I know that!” Dylan wailed.

“Good! I love you, too!” Stiles shouted over his crying.

Stiles headed back towards Derek and huffed, hands in his pockets, “Look, I don’t want to argue. I just want to fix things between me and the pack.”

“That’s half your problem,” Derek sighed, “You’re still thinking of them as pack and you as separate. You _are_ the pack. _We_ are the pack. Dylan is…”

“Yeah, I know, but-“

“Gone!” Derek choked out, “Stiles, Dylan is gone!”

“What?!” Stiles spun around to find the tree missing one cranky pre-schooler, “Where did he go?! Dylan!”

“I don’t know,” Derek stammered, running towards the tree and scanning the area, “When did he stop crying?”

“Dylan! You’re the werewolf, you tell me! Dylan answer me! Do you smell anyone else?”

“No, but it’s not impossible to disguise smells and-“

“Oh my gods, my baby’s gone! Dylan!” Stiles choked, panic rising, “Dylan!”

“Stiles, call the pack,” Derek ordered, “I’m going to-“

“I’m not calling anyone!” Stiles screamed, fighting against Derek’s grip around his torso, “I’m finding my son!”

“You’re going to trample any signs of a trail! Stiles, you’re a cop’s kid. You know this. Deep breath. We’ll find him, but I need the trail undamaged!”

“Okay. Okay,” Stiles took a deep breath, “I’m calming down. I’m calming down. You can track him?”

“I’m going to try, but I need you to focus. Call the pack, Stiles. Tell them there’s an emergency. They’ll come help me find him.”

“They’re mad at me.”

“None of that matters right now. _Call them_.”

Stiles fumbled for his phone while Derek walked off the side of the road and began scouring the underbrush. He sniffed along the bushes and squinted at the earth while Stiles paced by the car after sending out a mass text. Laura was trying to calm him down but he was barely listening to her, just muttering affirmatives and pacing while staring up and down the road. Dylan knew to stay out of it, but what if he panicked, ran back towards the road to find his parents, and kept running. What if he got hit. What if he was _already_ hit?

Stiles started walking up the road. Than he started running, eyes blinded by tears and images of his son flashing through his mind. Alive. Dead. Safe. Hurt. Scared. Laughing. Stiles slammed into what felt like a brick wall, but warm arms wrapped around him.

“Stiles! Stiles!” Isaac chanted, shaking him gently.

“Did you find him? Did you find Dylan?”

“The alphas are looking-“

“Why the fuck isn’t _everyone_ looking?!”

“Because someone has to stay by the car in case he comes back,” Isaac responded, the voice of reason in Stiles’ frantic mind, “Come with us. We’re here. We’re taking care of you.”

“My _son-!”_

“Won’t be better off if you kill yourself running screaming down the highway, honey,” Franky replied.

Stiles was tugged forcibly back to the car where Liam and a few omegas Stiles didn’t know well from the production team were all milling about. One of them had a box of Dylan’s toys in his hand.

“I had to break into your house,” Liam said, “I hope you don’t mind. We needed stuff that smelled like Dylan without your scent too mixed in and nobody has a key besides Derek. He was here looking so…”

“They can track him that way?”

“Sure,” Liam nodded, pulling Stiles into a tight hug.

“Hey guys, here!” Franky called, motioning them over to a blanket he’d laid out.

Stiles was tugged and pushed to the blanket where the omegas quickly shoved him into the center. All hands-off rules were cancelled. Stiles was being held from all angles, hands petting his hair and soft whispers of reassurance filling his ears. Stiles let himself be comforted while the worst fear of his life flooded his system. He was past the point of being worried about looking manly in front of the pack. Nothing mattered except his son. Many of the omegas were pacing the area, calling for Dylan and watching the highway to make sure he didn’t dart out in front of traffic. The rest held him tightly in their arms until a voice broke their silence.

“Stiles!” Derek called, “Stiles we found him!”

Derek was running towards him with Dylan in his arms and Stiles trampled pack indiscriminately to get to his son, pulling his warm little body into his arms and holding him tightly. He didn’t process that his son was alive and well until his knees hit the ground and their eyes met. There he knelt, rocking his son back and forth and sobbing against Dylan’s shoulder.

“Where _were_ you? What _happened_?”

“I ran away,” Dylan whimpered, “Because you don’t want me anymore.”

“Why would you _ever_ think that?” Stiles sat back, expecting to hit ground but ended up in someone’s lap instead. He stared into Dylan’s eyes while the boy looked up at him with a wide, frightened expression.

“Derek said he doesn’t want anyone but you and you said you don’t want anyone but him but nobody wants _me!”_

“Oh gods, no!” Stiles choked out, “That’s not what-“

“Then you left me on the side of the road!”

“It was just a time out! I love you! I said I love you! I’ll _always_ love you and I’ll _never_ stop wanting you!”

“Like mommy?” Dylan sobbed.

“You… you don’t _have_ a mommy, you have two dads. Me and Derek. You have a daddy and a papa and that… that… _woman_ who made you is a poop head who didn’t deserve you!” Stiles spat out, “Dylan, she was just the oven you were baked in, baby. _We’re_ a family. _This_ is our pack. I want you. I want them. They want us. You will never, ever, _ever_ be unwanted!”

“We got you, baby,” Franky purred, stroking Dylan’s hair around Stiles’ shoulder.

Belatedly Stiles realized he’d leaned back and landed in the omega’s lap. He turned his head now and pressed his face to Franky’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, Franky,” Stiles whispered, “I didn’t understand. I _do_ want you, too.”

“Shoot, I know that honey. I was just waiting for you to figure it out. Come on, babies, let’s get you home,” Franklin soothed, rubbing Stiles’ arm.

Stiles was drained when they got home, but everyone was expecting that and no one asked him to do _anything_. Not even brush his teeth. The omegas swarmed Stiles’ home, making way for Derek as he carried Stiles and Dylan into the house bridal style. They all headed for the living room where cushions were thrown down and the omegas appeared with every blanket and pillow in Stiles’ house. Stiles ended up stretched out in the center with Dylan spooned in his arms and Derek behind him. The omegas wrapped themselves around the trio and Stiles buried his face in Derek’s shoulder and let out a slow, shaky breath of relief.

“The alphas are on high alert,” Isaac whispered, “They can’t settle until their endorphins drop. They’re going to pace the neighborhood for a bit. Stiles, _look at Derek._ ”

“Derek?” Stiles glanced at him to see his eyes darting around the room, “Derek, it’s okay. You can go. I’ve got the pack.”

Derek tensed and then pressed a kiss to both Stiles and Dylan’s heads before scrambling up and hurrying for the door. He left it open in his haste to get outside and _run_. Stiles heard fabric tear and knew he’d gone full wolf. Liam shut the front door and returned to the pack pile to step around three people who were sitting on the stripped couch watching them warily. Stiles realized they were the betas of the pack and the omegas snuggled against him were ignoring them even as the three watched carefully over them. They’d howl for an alpha if something went wrong, but they weren’t going to get in on the cuddling.

 _Their loss_ , Stiles decided, nuzzling against Isaac’s comforting form as the omega stroked his hair. The men and women around him were strong and soothing, giving Stiles what his aching mind and body needed to relax at last. He slipped into a sleep so deep that no dreams troubled him until dawn.

The morning brought about new realizations. Their little pile was just the center, with the omegas who Stiles knew best the ones curled around him. The ring outside of that was filled with omegas he was far less familiar with and they were mated to alphas who had joined in the hunt for Dylan. They lay in little snuggle piles around Stiles’ home with their children in their laps or curled at their sides. Some of the children were transformed into adorable furry werebabies and there was even a little werepuppy that had Stiles silently cooing over her while she slept. He moved through the mass into his kitchen and considered how to feed what had to be two dozen hungry werewolves, not counting the mates still growling outside in his yard. A few of them had sodas so someone had made a store run. Stiles stepped outside, a sleeping Dylan safely ensconsed with his packmates inside. Stiles hadn’t felt this safe in his own home since his father had been alive and Sherriff.

“Hey,” Stiles stated softly, trying to ease the nervous alphas in the yard. Every eye turned towards him and flashed red. Stiles bowed his head slowly, and smiled softly to show he wasn’t in distress. He hoped his scent carried over, “I was going to order breakfast or something but I’m not sure what’s open this time of day. Any suggestions?”

Laura stepped forward as the head alpha of the hormonal group, “We’ll go out once the omegas and pups wake up. A buffet will give us a bit more leeway than raiding your home and having you lot slave over the kitchen for us.”

“Will everyone be okay with that?” Stiles asked, softly.

“Yes, we’re just hungry and sleep deprived at this point,” Laura replied, “It makes for cranky furbabies.”

Stiles smiled softly, “Where’s Derek?”

“Here,” Derek moved from a group who were talking together, “How are you?”

Derek rubbed gently against his arms, staring into his eyes and looking… ashamed.

“I’m fine now, but you’re not,” Stiles frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t even _notice_ him slip away,” Derek’s eyes dropped, “I _failed_ you.”

“You’re human- well, werewolf- we all make mistakes, Derek. We were focused on each other and our argument and we lost track of our kid. It happens. You haven’t failed me. If anything _we_ failed him, but you know what? He’s alive and well. We have another chance to take better care of him in the future. We’ll keep him safe. Together.”

Derek cupped the side of Stiles’ head and tilted it so he could lick his way into his mouth for an all-encompassing kiss. Stiles leaned against him in comfort and Derek walked backwards into the circle of his friends. Stiles found himself pressed to the ground, clothes stripped off, with Stiles’ hand wrapped around Derek’s shaft. Stiles wasn’t up for it, but that hardly mattered. Derek _needed_ this. Needed release. Needed pack surrounding them. Stiles heard Isaac’s voice nearby and felt his caress on his hair. He opened his eyes to see Isaac’s worrying look. He winked and went back to focusing on pleasuring his mate. Derek shook through a quick release and Stiles kept working him until he was limp across his body, trembling and holding Stiles tight in his arms.

“You need anything?” Isaac asked.

“No, I’m fine. How’s Dylan?”

“Drinking some juice. We kept him away. Werewolf children’s hearing means they usually are vaguely aware of what their parents are up to, if only that it’s an intimate and private act, but I didn’t think you’d want that for Dilly.”

“Thanks.”

Derek was gently coaxed off of Stiles and into the comforting arms of the omegas who urged him to go upstairs and shower. Stiles followed along, feeling very sedate and heavy. He showered with Derek and by the time they were both clean he was moving under his own power, even if he was clearly tired and cranky. The pack was ready when they immerged and Stiles carried Dylan out to the car and strapped him in to head to the nearest breakfast buffet. Isaac called ahead to warn them they were getting an entire pack of hungry werewolves and the group was warned they’d be charged an extra fee. Derek snarled at them but since Isaac was holding the phone the waiter couldn’t hear him. The end result was a patient wait and then several tables to their own. Stiles spent the time getting to know more pack members and laughing at his son’s antics as Dylan tried to get back in everyone’s good graces. By the end of the meal Stiles was finally feeling connected to the pack again, made more obvious by him allowing Franklin to paint his nails. Derek frowned at the red polish but didn’t make a comment so Stiles decided it was a success.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a long day for Stiles and Derek. The magazine had been a rousing success, the Victorian shots of Stiles and the other omegas had brought the werewolves to their knees, especially the shot with a pale panted Isaac on his back, legs spread wide while Stiles wrapped his lips around his cock. The way Isaac’s head fell back submissively had ‘wolves going nearly as mad with lust as Stiles’ hollowed cheeks. Franky was being treated better than before and with Stiles’ support was getting more screen time than ever.

Derek was supportive through the entire venture even though he only featured in a few pictures and was generally bored out of his mind. He’d written his articles for the magazine the week before in a heat-filled week that included Stiles on his hands and knees for every toy Derek was interested in trying out on him. Stiles was fucked stupid and glad for the reprieve with the omegas and their low-pressure snuggle play. He’d never thought he could actually _tire_ of sex, but apparently that was a decided possibility. Thankfully, once the copy was out they’d have a month off during which they were planning on visiting an agency to look for a child to adopt. They’d been through the paperwork, read the personality and activity information for each child, and Stiles was absolutely torn. He wanted _all_ of them, but that wasn’t an option in Derek’s book.

The next day was a long drive into the city before they met up with Scott. Stiles had insisted that his first child’s godfather be a part of them meeting their second child.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Scott beamed, squeezing Derek’s arm, “I’m so happy for you guys. I never thought a few months ago that you’d be, like, _married_.”

“Yeah, you thought he was taking advantage of me,” Stiles teased, elbowing his best friend.

“I am taking advantage of you,” Derek stated flatly, “Blatant advantage.”

“Likewise,” Stiles winked, snuggling into his side.

“Good,” Derek replied, putting an arm around Stiles tightly, “Let’s go pick out our daughter.”

“I wish they’d let Dylan come with us,” Stiles sighed.

“It’s to keep the kids from distracting the parents or making the parent draw unfair conclusions about how they’d play together,” Derek replied, “We’ll bring her home like any other parents and introduce them then.”

“Still,” Stiles frowned.

Derek rubbed his arm supportively and they headed inside the building to meet the three children in the age group they’d asked for. They were school age, so they’d be bringing home a child older than Dylan rather than younger. Stiles had insisted he was DONE with diapers and temper tantrums, even though a child adapting to a new environment was bound to throw fits regardless of age.

Two hours later and they left with Stiles clutching a sleeping girl in his arms. She was six and far too heavy for him to carry far, but he was determined to get her out to the car.

“You’re so much like a werewolf sometimes I forget you’re not,” Scott whispered, “Look at you wanting to bond with her already.”

“She’s totally sleeping in our bed tonight,” Stiles whispered, “So is Dylan.”

“Obviously,” Derek stated firmly, opening the door and giving Stiles a look when he hesitated to put her in the car seat, “It’s safer. Just because she’s a werewolf doesn’t mean she’d survive a car wreck.”

“I know,” Stiles sighed, putting her into the seat and buckling her in, “My gosh, she’s so _small_.”

“She’s had a hard life,” Derek replied softly, “Now she’ll have a better one.”

“I’m glad we did this rather than trying to have one of our own,” Stiles whispered, sitting down in the back seat beside her, “She’s so… My gosh, I can’t even imagine having no pack and I’m _human_.”

They arrived at their home and Stiles headed for the bedroom that had once been his father’s. He and Derek now used the master bedroom and cleaning it out had been _very_ painful and difficult, but if they wanted a daughter she needed her own room. Stiles laid their sleeping beauty out on the bed and petted her curly hair.

“She’s so gorgeous, Derek,” Stiles breathed.

“I’ll get Dylan,” Derek replied, heading downstairs to pluck their little man away from his sitter’s warm embrace.

Laura followed them upstairs, rubbing her eyes and frowning at her lack of nephew cuddles. However, she let out a soft exclamation of joy when she met her niece. The bed wasn’t really big enough for them all to fit, but with Derek on one side of Dylan and Stiles on the other side of Penelope they were all able to squeeze in and leave room for Laura to curl up at the foot of the bed. She made a few wisecracks about being their boss _and_ the lead alpha, but otherwise was content to be near her packmates and their new addition.

The morning brought playful banter, an argument, the kissing of superficial injuries, and Derek taking Penny out to introduce her to the woods and start her scent training. She was undoubtedly a good learner and thrilled to have parents who wanted her in their lives.

When they headed in to the office to do a scene together she was taken to summer camp with Dylan where she would have the opportunity to make new friends and perhaps even form her own first pack. Dylan trailed after her protectively, but by the end of the day it was obvious that he was the emotional support to her physical guard. They had quickly become a united front and Stiles spent his time comparing Penny to Derek, much to the werewolf’s both pride and chagrin.

Overall, they couldn’t be happier, especially when Derek and Stiles’ ‘Little Red Riding Hood’ video hit a million views in one weekend.


End file.
